interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/i
iatrochemicus ZN :1 iatrochimico iatrochemie ZN :1 iatrochimia iatrochemisch BN :1 iatrochimic iatrogeen BN :1 iatrogene, iatrogenic iatroleptisch BN :1 iatroleptic iatrotechniek ZN :1 iatrotechnica Iberië ZN EIGN :1 Iberia Iberiër ZN :1 ibero iberis ZN :1 iberis Iberisch BN :1 iber, iberic :--e beschaving = civilisation iber :-- Schiereiland = Peninsula Iberic Ibero-Amerikaans BN :1 iberoamerican ibidem BW :1 ibidem ibis ZN :1 ibis :heilige -- = ibis sacre i.b.v. :1 (Afk.: in het bezit van) in possession de i.c. :1 (Afk.: in casu) in iste caso IC :1 (COMP) IC (= circuito integrate) :-- met luchtisolatie = IC a isolation aeree :analoog -- = IC analoge :discreet -- = IC discrete Icarisch BN :1 icarie :--e Zee = Mar Icarie Icarus ZN EIGN :1 Icaro :van -- = icarian icebergsla ZN :1 lactuca iceberg (E) ichneumon ZN :1 ichneumon ichor ZN :1 ichor ichthyocol ZN :1 ichthyocolla ichthyofaag ZN :1 ichthyophago ichthyofobie ZN :1 ichthyophobia ichthyografie ZN :1 ichthyographia ichthyografisch BN :1 ichthyographic ichthyol ZN :1 ichthyol ichthyoliet ZN :1 ichthyolitho ichthyologie ZN :1 ichthyologia ichthyologisch BN :1 ichthyologic ichthyoloog ZN :1 ichthyologo, ichthyologista ichthyosaurus ZN :1 ichthyosauro ichthyose ZN :1 ichthyose (-osis) icing ZN :1 icing (E) iconiciteit ZN :1 iconicitate iconisch BN :1 iconic :--e kunst = arte iconic :--e schilderkunst = pictura iconic :--e beeldhouw-kunst = sculptura iconic iconoclasme ZN :1 iconoclasma iconoclast ZN :1 iconoclasta iconoclastisch BN :1 iconoclastic :--e beweging = movimento iconoclastic iconograaf ZN :1 iconographo iconografie ZN :1 iconographia iconografisch BN :1 iconographic iconolatrie ZN :1 iconolatria iconologie ZN :1 iconologia iconologisch BN :1 iconologic iconoloog ZN :1 iconologo, iconologista iconometer ZN :1 (FOTO) iconometro iconoscoop ZN :1 iconoscopio iconostase ZN :1 iconostase (-asis) icoon ZN :1 icone icosaëder ZN :1 icosahedro icterisch BN :1 icteric :--e huidkleur = color icteric del pelle icterus ZN :1 ictero ictus ZN :1 (MED) ictus :2 (TAAL) ictus id. :1 (Afk.: idem) id. (=idem) ideaal BN :1 (volmaakt) ideal, perfecte :-- voorbeeld = exemplo perfecte :2 (zoals men zich niet beter kan wensen) ideal, perfecte, exemplar :-- gereedschap = utensiles perfecte :onder --e omstandigheden = sub circumstantias/conditiones ideal :3 (denkbeeldig) ideal, theoretic, imaginari ideaal ZN :1 ideal :een -- verwezenlijken/bereiken = realisar un ideal :een -- nastreven = persequer un ideal :zij had haar -- gevonden = illa habeva trovate su ideal :iemand zonder --en = un persona sin ideales :utopische --en = ideales utopic ideaalbeeld ZN :1 imagine ideal, ideal, idealisation :een -- creëren van iets/van iemand = idealisar un cosa/un persona ideaalloos BN :1 sin ideal(es) idealisatie ZN :1 idealisation idealiseren WW :1 idealisar :het -- = idealisation :iemand die idealiseert = idealisator :Dante heeft de figuur van Beatrice geïdealiseerd = Dante ha idealisate le figura de Beatrice idealisering ZN :1 idealisation :de -- van het land-schap in de schilderkunst van de primitieven = le idealisation del paisage in le pictura del primitivos idealisme ZN :1 (FIL) idealisme :transcendentaal -- van Kant = idealismo transcendental de Kant :2 idealismo idealist ZN :1 (FIL) idealist :2 idealista idealistisch BN :1 (FIL) idealista :--e filosofie = philosophia idealista :--e dialectiek van Hegel = dialectica idealista de Hegel :-- monisme = monismo idealista :2 idealista, idealistic :--e bedoelingen = intentiones idealista/idealistic :iets -- opvatten = conciper un cosa idealisticamente :--e levensopvatting = vision idealistic del vita idealiteit ZN :1 idealitate idealiter BW :1 idealmente ideatie ZN :1 ideation :incoherente -- = ideation incoherente idee ZN :1 (gedachtenvoorstelling) idea :-- fixe = idea fixe :een -- overnemen = adoptar un idea :zich een -- van iets vormen = facer se/formar se un idea de un cosa :2 (ideaal, streven) idea, ideal :3 (begrip, notie) idea, notion, concepto :abstract -- = idea abstracte :geen flauw -- van iets hebben = non haber le minor notion/idea de un cosa :zij had geen -- van grammatica = illa non habeva un idea/notion de grammatica :eerste -- = prenotion :4 (mening) idea, opinion, vista :botsing van --en = collision de ideas :naar/volgens mijn -- = secundo mi opinion/vista :van -- veranderen = cambiar/mutar de idea/de opinion :5 (ingeving) idea :een goed -- = un bon idea :een gelukkig -- = un idea felice :lumineus -- = idea luminose :op het -- komen = imaginar :iemand op een -- brengen, iemand een -- aan de hand doen = dar un idea un un persona, suggerer un cosa a un persona :6 (ontwerp) idea :7 (illusie) idea, illusion :8 (FIL) idea, concepto :de -- van het recht = le idea/concepto del justitia ideëel BN :1 (denkbeeldig) ideal, theoretic, imaginari :-- geld = moneta ideal :-- gewicht = peso ideal :--e goederen = benes ideal :2 (gericht op de verwezelijking van een idee) idealista, idealistic :--e strekking = tendentia idealistic ideeënassociatie ZN :1 association de ideas ideeënbus ZN :1 cassa a ideas ideeëngoed ZN :1 (stock (E) de) ideas ideeënleer ZN :1 (FIL) theoria del ideas :2 (FIL) idealismo ideeënreeks ZN :1 serie/catena de ideas/conceptos/notiones ideeënroman ZN :1 roman de ideas ideeënstrijd ZN :1 battalia/querela de ideas ideeënwereld ZN :1 mundo del ideas idee-fixe ZN :1 idea fixe/dominante, obsession, monomania idem ZN :1 idem, ditto idempotent BN :1 idempotente idempotentie ZN :1 idempotentia identiek BN :1 identic, semblabile, simile :-- geval = caso identic/semblabile :--e tweeling = geminos identic :(WISK) --e vergelijking = equation identic identificatie ZN :1 identification, recognoscientia identificatiecode ZN :1 codice de identification identificatiedienst ZN :1 servicio de identification identificatiekaart ZN :1 carta de identification identificatienummer ZN :1 numero de identification identificatieplicht ZN :1 obligation de identificar se identificatieproces ZN :1 processo de identification identificeerbaar BN :1 identificabile :niet -- = inidentificabile identificeren WW :1 (vereenzelvigen) identificar :het -- = identification :2 (de identiteit vaststellen) identificar, recognoscer :het -- = identification :het -- van honden = le identification de canes :een misdadiger -- = identificar un criminal :niet te -- = inidentificabile identificering ZN :1 identification identiteit ZN :1 (ook WISK) identitate :gerechtelijke -- = identitate judiciari :de -- vaststellen = identificar :vaststelling van de -- = identification :zijn -- bewijzen = monstrar su identitate, identificar se identiteitsbewijs ZN :1 certificato/documento/carta de identitate :zijn -- overleggen/laten zien = producer/presentar/exhiber su carta de identitate identiteitscrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis de identitate identiteitskaart ZN :1 carta/documento/certificato de identitate identiteitspapieren ZN MV :1 papiros/documentos de identitate/de identification identiteitspenning ZN :1 Zie: identiteitsplaatje identiteitsplaatje ZN :1 placa/medalia/disco de identitate identiteitsrelatie ZN :1 relation de identitate identiteitsverlies ZN :1 perdita de identitate ideografie ZN :1 ideographia ideografisch BN :1 ideographic :--e tekens = signos ideographic ideogram ZN :1 ideogramma :de --men van het Chinese schrift = le ideogrammas del scriptura chinese {sj} ideogrammatisch BN :1 ideogrammatic ideologie ZN :1 (FIL) ideologia :2 (op eenzijdige opvattingen berustend stelsel) ideologia :marxistische -- = ideologia marxista ideologisch BN :1 ideologic :--e oorlogvoering = guerra ideologic :-- conflict = conflicto ideologic/de ideologias :--e strijd = lucta ideologic :--e tegenstellingen = contrastos ideologic :--e beïnvloeding = indoctrination :iemand -- beïnvloeden = indoctrinar un persona ideologiseren WW :1 ideologisar ideologisering ZN :1 ideologisation ideoloog ZN :1 ideologo, ideologista ideopathie ZN :1 ideopathia ideopathisch BN :1 ideopathic idioblast ZN :1 idioblasto idiofoon BN :1 idiophone idiogram ZN :1 idiogramma idiolect ZN :1 idiolecto idiomatisch BN :1 idiomatic :--e zinnen = phrases idiomatic :--e uitdrukking = expression idiomatic Idiom Neutral ZN EIGN :1 Idiom Neutral idiomorf BN :1 idiomorphe, idiomorphic idiomusculair BN :1 idiomuscular idioom ZN :1 idioma idioot ZN :1 (geesteszieke) idiota, imbecille :geboren -- = idiota congenite/congenital :2 (als scheldwoord) idiota, imbecille :volslagen -- = idiota absolute :zich als een -- gedragen = comportar se/conducer se idioticamente idioot BN :1 (zwakzinnig) idiota, idiotic :een --e patiënt = un idiota :2 (bespottelijk) idiota, idiotic, folle, stupide, inepte, absurde :--e vraag = question idiota/stupide/folle idiootheid ZN :1 (zwakzinnigheid) idiotia :2 (dwaasheid) idiotia, stupiditate, follia, absurditate, ineptia, ineptitude idiopathisch BN :1 idiopathic :--e ziekte = maladia idiopathic idioplasma ZN :1 idioplasma idiosyncrasie ZN :1 idiosyncrasia idiosyncratisch BN :1 idiosyncratic, idiosyncrasic idioterie ZN :1 (onzinnigheid) idiotia, stupiditate, follia, absurditate, ineptia, ineptitude idiotie ZN :1 (zwakzinnigheid) idiotia, debilitate de spirito :2 (dwaasheid) idiotia, stupiditate, follia, absurditate, ineptia, ineptitude idiotisme ZN :1 (TAAL) idiotismo :2 (toestand van geestelijke zwakte) idiotia, idiotismo idiotype ZN :1 idiotypo idiovariatie ZN :1 idiovariation Idist ZN :1 idista Ido ZN EIGN :1 Ido idolaat BN :1 idolatra :-- zijn van iemand = idolatrar un persona idolatrie ZN :1 idolatria idoliseren WW :1 idolisar idool ZN :1 (afgod) idolo :2 (FIG) (aanbeden figuur) idolo, fetiche (F) idylle ZN :1 (LIT) idyllio :schrijver van --n = idyllista :2 (liefdesverhouding) idyllio idyllendichter ZN :1 autor de idyllios, idyllista idyllisch BN :1 (LIT) idyllic :2 (bekoorlijk) idyllic :-- gelegen = situate idyllicamente, in un sito idyllic ieder ONB VNW BIJV :1 cata, omne, tote :-- mens = cata/omne/tote homine :--e dag = cata die/jorno :--e keer = cata vice :in -- geval = in omne caso :in --e hand = in cata mano :hij kan -- moment komen = ille pote venir in qualqunque momento ieder ONB VNW :1 cata uno, cata persona, totes, omnes, tote le mundo :-- op zijn beurt = cata uno a su torno :-- het zijne = cata uno le sue :-- voor zich = cata uno pro se :we kregen -- honderd gulden = a cata uno de nos on ha date cento florinos :een -- = totes iedereen ONB VNW :1 Zie: ieder iegelijk ONB VNW :1 cata un :elk en een -- = quicunque iel ZN :1 tenue, (zwak) debile ielheid ZN :1 tenuitate, (zwakheid) debilitate iemand ONB VNW :1 alicuno, alcuno, qualcuno, (un) persona :-- anders = qualcuno altere, un altere persona :zomaar -- = un quidam :volgzaam -- = persona docile :aardig -- = persona agradabile/sympathic :belangrijk/invloedrijk -- = persona importante/de peso :hij is niet zomaar -- = ille non es un persona qualcunque :wat maken ze het -- toch lastig! = como on complica le vita a uno! iemker ZN :1 apicultor, apiario iemkerij ZN :1 apicultura iep ZN :1 ulmo iepachtig BN :1 ulmacee iepachtigen ZN MV :1 ulmaceas iepen BN :1 de ligno de ulmo iepenblad ZN :1 folio de ulmo iepenbos(je) ZN :1 ulmeto iepenhout ZN :1 ligno de ulmo iepenhouten BN :1 de ligno de ulmo iepenstam ZN :1 trunco de ulmo iepentak ZN :1 branca/ramo de ulmo iepentakvlinder ZN :1 angerona prunari iepenzwam ZN :1 pleuroto ulmari iepziekte ZN :1 maladia del ulmos Ier ZN :1 irlandese ier ZN :1 stercore liquide ierkelder ZN :1 cellario de stercore liquide Ierland ZN EIGN :1 Irlanda, Eire :2 (GESCH) Hibernia Iers BN :1 irlandese, de Irlanda :--e Zee = Mar de Irlanda Iers ZN :1 (taal) irlandese iets ONB VNW :1 alique, alco, aliquid, alicun cosa, alcun cosa, qualque cosa, qualcosa :-- anders = altere cosa, qualcosa altere :hoorde je --? = tu ha audite alco? :-- zijn = esser alco iets ZN :1 cosa :een onstoffelijk -- = un cosa immaterial :-- moois = un cosa belle iets BW :1 un pauco, un poco :-- meer = un pauco plus :-- beter = un pauco melior :wij moeten -- vroeger weggaan = nos debe partir un pauco plus tosto ietsje ZN :1 iota, jota, un pauco, un poco :een -- zout = un pauco de sal ietwat BW :1 un pauco, un poco, legiermente :hij is -- koortsig = ille ha un febre legier iezegrim BN :1 grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator igloo ZN :1 igloo {iglu} ignipunctuur ZN :1 ignipunctura ignis fatuus ZN :1 foco fatue ignorant BN :1 ignorante ignorantie ZN :1 ignorantia ignoreren WW :1 (negeren) ignorar :2 (niet weten) esser ignorante de i-grec ZN :1 i grec i.g.st. :1 (AFK.: in goede staat) in bon stato/condition iguana ZN :1 iguana iguanodon ZN :1 iguanodonte i.g.z. :1 (in geheime zitting) in session secrete i.h.a. :1 (in het algemeen) in general, generalmente i.h.b. :1 (in het bijzonder) specificamente, specialmente IJ ZN EIGN :1 (golfo del) IJ ij ZN :1 ij nederlandese ijdel BN :1 (behaagziek) vanitose, coquette, vangloriose :-- meisje = puella/juvena vanitose/coquette :-- vertoon = ostentation :2 (verwaand) van, vanitose, orgoliose, pretentiose :3 (zonder enige grond) van, inutile, sin fundamento :--e vrees = pavor nun fundate :4 (nutteloos) van, sterile :--e poging = effortio/tentativa van/sterile :5 (leeg) van, vacue :--e woorden = parolas van ijdelheid ZN :1 (pronkzucht) vanitate, coquetteria, vangloria, gloriola :wereldse -- = mundanitate :2 (verwaandheid) vanitate, orgolio, pretention, pretension :schaamteloze -- = vanitate impudente :gekrenkte -- = vanitate injuriate :iemands -- strelen = flattar le vanitate de un persona :(BIJBEL) -- der --en = vanitate del vanitates :3 (vergankelijkheid) vanitate, fragilitate :4 (nutteloosheid) sterilitate, inanitate :-- der aardse dingen = inanitate del cosas terrestre :-- van een hoop = inanitate de un spero :5 (nietigheid) vanitate, futilitate ijdeltuit ZN :1 persona vanitose, vanitoso ijdeltuiterij ZN :1 vanitate, gloriola ijk ZN :1 Zie: ijkmerk :2 (het ijken) calibration, verification ijken WW :1 calibrar, verificar :geijkte thermometer = thermometro calibrate :het -- van een balans = le controlo de un balancia ijker ZN :1 calibrator, verificator/inspector de pesos e mesuras ijkgeld ZN :1 costos de verification (de pesos e mesuras) ijking ZN :1 calibration, verification (de pesos e mesuras) :periodieke -- = calibration periodic ijkinstallatie ZN :1 dispositivo de calibration ijkinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de verification (de pesos e mesuras)/de calibration, calibrator ijkkantoor ZN :1 officio de verification de pesos e mesuras ijkletter ZN :1 littera de verification (de peso/de mesura) ijkloon ZN :1 Zie: ijkgeld ijkmaat ZN :1 mesura standard (E) ijkmeester ZN :1 Zie: ijker ijkmerk ZN :1 marca de verification (de peso/de mesura)/de calibration ijkteken ZN :1 Zie: ijkmerk ijkwezen ZN :1 inspection/verification de pesos e mesuras ijl BN :1 (van geringe dichtheid) rar :--er maken = rarefacer :de lucht wordt --er = le aere se rareface :het --er worden van de lucht = le rarefaction del aere :2 (met veel tussenruimte) fin, tenue ijl ZN :1 haste :in der -- = in haste :in aller -- = in tote/grande haste ijlbode ZN :1 currero (urgente), staffetta, expresso ijldienst ZN :1 servicio de grande velocitate ijlen WW :1 (haasten) currer, hastar se :2 (verward spreken door koorts) delirar, esser delirante :het -- van een zieke = le delirio de un malado :3 (onzin uitslaan) delirar ijlend BN :1 delirante :--e koorts = febre delirante ijlgesprek ZN :1 telephonata multo urgente ijlgoed ZN :1 mercantias de grande velocitate ijlgoederentarief ZN :1 tarifa pro mercantias de grande velocitate ijlheid ZN :1 (geringe dichtheid) raritate :2 (losheid, dunheid) tenuitate ijlings BW :1 in tote/grande haste, con tote velocitate, rapidemente ijlkoorts ZN :1 febre delirante, delirio febril ijltempo ZN :1 grande haste, alte velocitate :in -- = in grande/tote haste, a tote velocitate ijs ZN :1 (bevroren water) glacie :whisky met -- = whisky (E) con glacie :(ook FIG) het -- breken = rumper le glacie :zich op glad -- begeven = aventurar se super un cammino glissante, aventurar se in situationes difficile/periculose :goed beslagen ten -- komen = esser ben preparate :-- en weder dienende = si le tempore lo permitte :2 (consumptieijs) gelato :-- met vruchtjes = gelato con fructos ijs(co)karretje ZN :1 carretta del mercante/del venditor de gelatos ijsaanzetting ZN :1 Zie: ijsafzetting ijsafstroming ZN :1 escolamento del glacie ijsafzetting ZN :1 (op vliegtuigvleugels) formation/accumulation de glacie :2 (GEOL) sedimento glaciari/de glacie ijsazijn ZN :1 acido acetic glacial ijsbaan ZN :1 pista/area de patinar/de patinage, patinatorio :overdekte -- = patinatorio coperte/coperite ijsbal ZN :1 bolla de glacie ijsballet ZN :1 ballet (F) super glacie ijsbank ZN :1 banchisa, banco de glacie, ice-field (E) ijsbarrière ZN :1 barriera de glacie ijsbeer ZN :1 urso blanc/polar ijsbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de glacie (artificial) :2 fabrication de gelato ijsberen WW :1 mover se/ir nervosemente de un latere al altere ijsberg ZN :1 iceberg (E), monte de glacie :het topje van de -- = le summitate/puncta del iceberg ijsbergsla ZN :1 (plant) lactuca iceberg (E) :2 (gerecht) salata iceberg (E) ijsbestrijder ZN :1 disgelator ijsbestrijding ZN :1 disgelation ijsbestrijdingsmiddel ZN :1 disgelator ijsbijmengsel ZN :1 admixtion de glacie ijsbloem ZN :1 flor/filice de glacie/pruina ijsblok ZN :1 bloco de glacie ijsblokje ZN :1 cubo/cubetto de glacie ijsbreker ZN :1 rumpeglacie ijsclub ZN :1 club (E) de patinatores/de patinage ijsco ZN :1 gelato ijscokar(retje) ZN :1 carretta (del mercante/venditor) de gelatos ijscoman ZN :1 venditor/mercante de gelatos ijscompres ZN :1 compresso de glacie ijsconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption de gelatos ijsdam ZN :1 Zie: ijsbarrière ijsdruk ZN :1 pression del glacie ijseend ZN :1 clangula hyemal ijselijk BN :1 abominabile, horribile, horripilante, terrificante, terribile, atroce :--e daad = acto abominabile :--e wraak = vengiantia atroce :-- lelijk = terribilemente fede, fedissime ijselijkheid ZN :1 horror, atrocitate ijsemmer ZN :1 situla a/de glacie ijserosie ZN :1 erosion glaciari ijsfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de glacie, (van consumptieijs) fabrica de gelato ijsfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de glacie, (van consumptieijs) fabricante de gelato ijsfeest ZN :1 festa super glacie ijsgang ZN :1 glacie flottante ijsgors ZN :1 (vogel) calcario lapponic ijsgrot ZN :1 grotta de glacie ijshanden ZN MV :1 manos glacial ijsheiligen ZN MV :1 sanctos de glacie ijshockey ZN :1 hockey (E) super glacie ijshockeyclub ZN :1 club (E) de hockey (E) super glacie ijshockeyschaats ZN :1 patin de hockey (E) super glacie ijshockeyspeler ZN :1 jocator de hockey (E) super glacie ijshockeywedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de hockey (E) super glacie ijshoorn ZN :1 cornetta de gelato ijshut ZN :1 igloo {iglu} ijsje ZN :1 gelato ijskap ZN :1 calotte (F) glaciari/polar ijskar(retje) ZN :1 Zie: ijscokar ijskast ZN :1 refrigerator, armario frigorific, glaciera ijskegel ZN :1 Zie: ijspegel ijskelder ZN :1 glaciera ijskist ZN :1 cassa frigorific/de glacie ijsklomp ZN :1 bloco de glacie :ik ben net een -- = io es congelate ijskoffie ZN :1 caffe glaciate/frigide ijskompres ZN :1 compresso de glacie ijskorst ZN :1 crusta de glacie ijskoud BN :1 frigide como le glacie, multo frigide, glacial, gelide, gelate :--e handen = manos glacial :hij bleef -- = ille restava/remaneva de glacie/frigide como le glacie ijskoud BW :1 sin (facer se) problemas ijskristal ZN :1 crystallo de glacie ijslaag ZN :1 strato de glacie IJsland ZN EIGN :1 Islanda IJslander ZN :1 islandese IJslands BN :1 islandese, islandic :--e taal = lingua islandese :--e literatuur = litteratura islandese :--e sagen = sagas islandese IJslands ZN :1 (taal) lingua islandese, islandese ijslepeltje ZN :1 coclearetto de gelato ijslolly ZN :1 gelato al aqua ijsmachine ZN :1 (mbt kunstijs) machina frigorific/de glacie :2 (mbt consumptieijs) machina de gelatos ijsmassa ZN :1 massa de glacie ijsmuts ZN :1 bonetto de lana ijsnaald ZN :1 agulia de glacie ijsoppervlak ZN :1 superficie glacial ijspegel ZN :1 pendente/stalactite de glacie ijsperiode ZN :1 periodo glaciari/glacial ijspiste ZN :1 pista/area de patinage ijspret ZN :1 placeres/gaudio/joia del glacie, diversiones super le glacie, (schaatsen) patinage ijsranonkel ZN :1 ranunculo glacial ijsregen ZN :1 pluvia gelate ijssalon ZN :1 gelateria ijsschol ZN :1 Zie: ijsschots ijsschots ZN :1 morsello/pecia/placa de glacie (flottante) IJsselcup ZN :1 cuppa IJssel IJsselmeer ZN EIGN :1 Laco IJssel ijssla ZN :1 Zie: ijsbergsla ijssport ZN :1 sport (E) super glacie ijsstaaf ZN :1 barra de glacie ijsstadion ZN :1 stadio de glacie/de patinage ijssteen ZN :1 cryolitho ijssurfen WW :1 surfar/facer surf (E) super glacie ijstaart ZN :1 torta de gelato ijstang ZN :1 pincia(s) pro le glacie ijstent ZN :1 gelateria ijsthee ZN :1 the glaciate/frigide ijstijd ZN :1 periodo/epocha glacial/glaciari, glaciation :van na de -- = postglacial ijstoestand ZN :1 stato del glacie ijsveld ZN :1 banchisa, banco/campo de glacie, (GEOGR) icefield (E) ijsventer ZN :1 venditor de gelatos, gelatero (ambulante) ijsverkoper ZN :1 Zie: ijsventer ijsvermaak ZN :1 Zie: ijspret ijsvink ZN :1 Zie: ijsgors ijsvlakte ZN :1 campo de glacie, (GEOGR) ice-field (E) ijsvloer ZN :1 strato de glacie ijsvogel ZN :1 alcyon, martin-piscator ijsvorming ZN :1 formation de glacie :2 (GEOL) glaciation ijsvrij BN :1 (zonder ijs) libere de glacie, sin glacie :--e haven = porto libere de glacie :2 :-- hebben = esser libere pro patinar/pro ir al glacie ijswafel ZN :1 wafla de/con gelato ijswagentje ZN :1 carretta del gelatero (ambulante) ijswand ZN :1 pariete de glacie ijswater ZN :1 (van gesmolten ijs) aqua de disgelo :2 (waarin smeltend ijs ligt) aqua glaciate/con glacie ijswinter ZN :1 hiberno con multe glacie ijszaag ZN :1 serra a/de glacie ijszee ZN :1 mar glacial/de glacie :Noordelijke IJszee = Oceano (Glacial) Arctic :Zuidelijke IJszee = Oceano (Glacial) Antarctic ijszeilen WW :1 facer vela super glacie ijszone ZN :1 zona glacial/de glacie ijver ZN :1 zelo, diligentia, assiduitate, application, laboriositate :te grote --, overmaat aan -- = excesso de zelo :apostolische -- = zelo apostolic :misplaatste -- = zelo intempestive :onbezonnen -- = zelo inconsiderate :toonbeeld van -- = exemplo de zelo :-- aan de dag leggen = displicar zelo :gebrek aan -- = inapplication :2 (geestdrift) zelo, ardor, fervor, fuga, enthusiasmo :zich vol -- op iets toeleggen = dedicar se a un cosa con grande enthusiasmo :iemands -- aanvuren = stimular/excitar le zelo/ardor de un persona ijveraar ZN :1 zelator, fanatico :fanatieke -- = zelator fanatic :-- voor het liberalisme = zelatores del liberalismo ijveren WW :1 zelar, defender con ardor/fervor, luctar :voor iets -- = devotar se a/luctar pro un cosa :tegen iets -- = opponer se/luctar contra un cosa ardentemente/ferventemente/con ardor/con fervor ijverig BN :1 (vlijtig) zelose, diligente, assidue, dynamic, laboriose, industriose, active, applicate :--e leerling = alumno studiose :-- werken aan zijn taak = applicar se a su carga :2 (fervent) zelose, ardente, fervente :-- christen = christiano zelose/fervente ijverzucht ZN :1 jelosia, invidia ijverzuchtig BN :1 jelose, invidiose ijzel ZN :1 glacie al solo ijzelen WW :1 :het ijzelt = il face glacie al solo ijzelmelder ZN :1 indicator de glacie al solo ijzen WW :1 fremer, haber horror (de) :die gedachte doet me -- = iste pensata/pensamento me face fremer ijzer ZN :1 (metaal) ferro :gedegen -- = ferro pur :ruw -- = ferro brute :gegalvaniseerd -- = ferro galvanisate :geslagen -- = ferro battite :gesmeed -- = ferro forgiate :gesmolten -- = ferro fundite :gloeiend -- = ferro incandescente :-- delven = extraher ferro :het -- smeden = forgiar/batter le ferro :het -- bewerken = laborar le ferro :-- smelten/gieten = funder ferro :men moet het -- smeden als het heet is = on debe batter le ferro quando illo es cal(i)de :je kunt geen -- met handen breken = inutile tentar le impossibile :2 (voorwerp van ijzer) ferro :de --s van een paard = le ferros de un cavallo :van --(s) voorzien, met -- beslaan = ferrar :de --s onderbinden = poner se le patines :oud -- = ferro vetule, ferralia :dat is een heet -- om aan te vatten = isto es un thema multo delicate ijzeraarde ZN :1 terra ferruginose/de ferro ijzerachtig BN :1 ferrose, ferruginose, ferric ijzerader ZN :1 filon/vena de ferro ijzerafval ZN :1 ferralia, (schroot) mitralia ijzeralliage ZN :1 Zie: ijzerlegering ijzerbeslag ZN :1 guarnition/guarnitura/revestimento de ferro :van -- voorzien = ferrar :het -- afnemen van = disferrar ijzerbevattend BN :1 ferruginose ijzerbloemen ZN MV :1 flores de ferro ijzerboor ZN :1 forator a metallos ijzerbron ZN :1 fonte ferruginose ijzercarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de ferro ijzerconstructie ZN :1 construction in/de ferro ijzerdeeltje ZN :1 particula de ferro ijzerdraad ZN :1 filo de ferro ijzeren BN :1 de ferro, ferree :-- discipline/tucht = disciplina ferree/de ferro :-- wil = voluntate ferree/de ferro :-- bank = banco de ferro :-- stang/staaf = barra de ferro :-- plaat = placa de ferro :-- rolluik = cortina de ferro :(POL) -- gordijn = cortina de ferro :-- hoepel/ring = circulo de ferro :-- kruis = cruce de ferro :-- tijdperk = etate de ferro :-- gezondheid = sanitate/constitution de ferro :-- maag = stomacho de ferro :-- vuist = pugno de ferro :-- long = pulmon artificial/de aciero :met -- hand = con mano de ferro ijzererts ZN :1 mineral de ferro ijzerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ferro ijzerfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de ferro ijzergaas ZN :1 tela/rete metallic ijzergaren ZN :1 filo multo resistente/forte ijzergieter ZN :1 funditor de ferro ijzergieterij ZN :1 funderia de ferro ijzergroeve ZN :1 mina de ferro ijzerhandel ZN :1 (handel in ijzer) commercio/negotio de ferro :2 (handel in ijzerwaren) commercio/negotio de ferramentos, quincaleria ijzerhandelaar ZN :1 (handelaar in ijzer) commerciante/negotiante de ferro, (ijzerwarenhandelaar) commerciante/negotiante/mercante de ferramentos/de objectos de ferro, quincaliero ijzerhard BN :1 dur como le ferro ijzerhard ZN :1 verbena ijzerhardfamilie ZN :1 verbenaceas ijzerhoudend BN :1 ferrifere, ferrose, ferruginose :-- erts = mineral ferrifere/ferrose :-- terrein = terreno ferrifere ijzerhoudendheid ZN :1 ferruginositate ijzerhout ZN :1 ligno de ferro ijzerhouten BN :1 de ligno de ferro ijzerindustrie ZN :1 industria siderurgic/del ferro, siderurgia ijzerkalk ZN :1 calce de ferro ijzerkies ZN :1 pyrite (de ferro) ijzerkleur ZN :1 color de ferro ijzerkleurig BN :1 de color de ferro ijzerkoper ZN :1 mercante de ferro ijzerkruid ZN :1 sideritis :2 verbena ijzerkruidachtigen ZN MV :1 verbenaceas ijzerlegering ZN :1 alligato ferrose/de ferro ijzermenie ZN :1 oxydo ferric, minio ijzermijn ZN :1 mina ferrifere/de ferro ijzeroer ZN :1 limonite ijzeroplossing ZN :1 solution de ferro ijzeroxyde ZN :1 oxydo de ferro, (ferro-) oxydo ferrose, (ferri-) oxydo ferric ijzerperiode ZN :1 periodo/epocha de ferro ijzerpletter ZN :1 (machine) laminatorio ijzerpletterij ZN :1 fabrica de lamination de ferro ijzerpreparaat ZN :1 preparation de ferro, medicamento ferruginose ijzerproduktie ZN :1 production de ferro ijzerroest ZN :1 ferrugine ijzerroestkleur ZN :1 color de ferrugine ijzerschroot ZN :1 mitralia de ferro ijzerslakken ZN MV :1 scoria ijzersmaak ZN :1 sapor/gusto ferruginose ijzersmederij ZN :1 forgia, ferreria ijzersmelterij ZN :1 funderia de ferro ijzersmet ZN :1 macula de ferro ijzersmid ZN :1 Zie: smid ijzersoldeersel ZN :1 soldatura de ferro ijzerspaat ZN :1 ferro spatic, siderite ijzerstaaf ZN :1 barra de ferro ijzersteen ZN :1 hematite rubie ijzersterk BN :1 de ferro, multo solide/forte, fortissime, de un sanitate robuste :-- gestel = constitution de aciero/multo solide :--e kousen = calceas multo forte :--e benen hebben = haber gambas de aciero :hij kwam met --e argumenten = ille produceva argumentos multo forte ijzertegel ZN :1 quadrello de ferro ijzertijd(perk) ZN :1 epocha/etate del ferro ijzervaren ZN :1 cyrtomio ijzervast BN :1 firme como le ferro ijzerverbinding ZN :1 (SCHEI) composito de ferro ijzerverkoper ZN :1 (van ijzerwaren) mercante de objectos de ferro, quincaliero ijzervernis ZN :1 vernisse a ferro ijzervijlsel ZN :1 limatura de ferro ijzervitriool ZN :1 sulfato de ferro ijzervlek ZN :1 macula de ferro ijzervrij BN :1 sin ferro ijzerwaren ZN MV :1 articulos/objectos de ferro, ferramentos, quincalia ijzerwarenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/negotiante/mercante de ferramentos/de articulos/objectos de ferro, quincaliero ijzerwarenwinkel ZN :1 commercio de ferramentos/de objectos/articulos de ferro, quincalieria ijzerwater ZN :1 aqua ferruginose ijzerwerk ZN :1 ferramento ijzerwinkel ZN :1 Zie: ijzerwarenwinkel ijzerzaag ZN :1 serra pro metallos ijzerzand ZN :1 sablo/arena ferruginose ijzerzout ZN :1 sal de ferro, (van driewaardig ijzer) sal ferric, (van tweewaardig ijzer) sal ferrose ijzig BN :1 (ijskoud) glacial, glaciari, gelide :--e wind = vento glacial/gelide :--e temperaturen = temperaturas glacial :--e stilte = silentio glacial :--e blik = reguardo glacial :--e gelatenheid = impassibilitate glacial :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona frigidemente :2 (ijzingwekkend) terrificante, horribile, horripilante ijzingwekkend BN :1 terrificante, horribile, horripilante :--e gil = crito horripilante ik PERS VNW :1 io ik ZN :1 ego :mijn tweede -- = mi altere ego ik-besef ZN :1 notion del ego, autoconscientia ikebana ZN :1 ikebana ik-figuur ZN :1 narrator al prime persona ik-gerichtheid ZN :1 egocentrismo ikheid ZN :1 (het ik) ego :2 (individualiteit) individualitate ik-roman ZN :1 roman(ce) al prime persona ik-tijdperk ZN :1 epocha/era individualista/del individualismo ik-vorm ZN :1 prime persona :roman geschreven in de -- = roman(ce) al prime persona ikzucht ZN :1 egocentrismo, egoismo, narcissismo ikzuchtig BN :1 egocentric, egoista, egoistic, narcissic, narcissista, narcissistic ilangilang(boom) ZN :1 ylang-ylang ileaal BN :1 ileal ileïtis ZN :1 ileitis ileocecaal BN :1 ileocecal ileotomie ZN :1 ileotomia ileum ZN :1 ileon ileus ZN :1 ileo, occlusion intestinal iliacaal BN :1 iliac iliocostaal BN :1 iliocostal iliodorsaal BN :1 iliodorsal iliofemoraal BN :1 iliofemoral iliospinaal BN :1 iliospinal iliotibiaal BN :1 iliotibial ilium ZN :1 osso iliac, ilio illatief BN :1 illlative :--e zin = phrase illative illegaal BN :1 (onwettig) illegal, illicite, interlope, (clandestien) clandestin :--e abortus = aborto illegal :--e praktijken = practicas/activitates illegal :--e wapenhandel = traffico illegal de armas :-- werk = labor/travalio illegal/clandestin :--e invoer = importation illicite :--e gifstortingen = discargas illegal de residuos toxic :een blad -- verspreiden = diffunder un jornal clandestimente :2 (strijdend tegen overweldiger) del (movimento de) resistentia illegaal ZN :1 (verzetsstrijder) resistente, membro del movimento de resistentia :2 (buitenlander) travaliator/laborator immigrate clandestin, immigrato clandestin illegaliteit ZN :1 (onwettigheid) illegalitate :2 (verzetsbeweging) movimento de resistentia, resistentia, illegalitate, clandestinitate illegitiem BN :1 illegitime illegitimiteit ZN :1 illegitimitate illiquiditeit ZN :1 (FIN) illiquiditate, manco de liquiditate illocutie ZN :1 illocution illuminaat ZN :1 illuminato, illuminista :leer van de --en = illuminismo illuminatie ZN :1 (feestelijke verlichting) illumination :2 (het verkrijgen van geestelijk inzicht) illumination illuminator ZN :1 illuminator illumineren WW :1 illuminar illusie ZN :1 illusion :optische -- = illusion optic :een -- in de grond boren = destruer un illusion :zich --s maken = facer se/forgiar se illusiones, illuder se :kortstondigheid van een -- = fugacitate de un illusion :de -- verstoren = destruer le illusion, disillusionar, disilluder :een doorgeprikte -- = un illusion destruite :een -- armer zijn = esser disillusionate, haber perdite un illusion :een -- geven = illusionar :--s wekken = crear illusiones :zijn --s laten varen = abandonar su illusiones :--s ontnemen = disillusionar :zonder --s = sin illusiones, disillusionate illusieloos BN :1 sin illusiones, disillusionate illusionair BN :1 illusori illusioneren WW :1 illusionar illusionisme ZN :1 (leer, opvatting) illusionismo :2 (goochelkunst) illusionismo, prestidigitation illusionist ZN :1 illusionista, prestidigitator illusoir BN :1 illusori :-- voordeel = avantage illusori illuster BN :1 illustre :--e voorbeelden = exemplos illustre :-- gezelschap = compania illustre :zeer -- = illustrissime illustratie ZN :1 (het illustreren) illustration :2 (afbeelding) illustration, figura, imagine :met --s versieren = illustrar, miniar :3 (voorbeeld) illustration, exemplo :ter -- van = pro illustrar, a titulo illustrative :4 (tijdschrift) revista illustrate illustratief BN :1 illustrative :--e voorbeelden = exemplos illustrative/instructive illustratiemateriaal ZN :1 material de illustration illustratietekenaar ZN :1 designator de illustrationes, illustrator illustrator ZN :1 illustrator illustreren WW :1 (van afbeeldingen voorzien) illustrar :rijk geïllustreerd = con profuse illustration, riccamente illustrate :2 (toelichten) illustrar, explicar :met een voorbeeld -- = illustrar con un exemplo illuviaal BN :1 illuvial illuvium ZN :1 illuvion Illyrië ZN EIGN :1 Illyria Illyriër ZN :1 illyrio Illyrisch BN :1 illyric, illyrie :--e beschaving = civilisation illyric :--e taal = lingua illyric imagebuilding ZN :1 :aan -- doen = crear/construer (se) un imagine imaginair BN :1 imaginari :--e winst = profito/beneficio imaginari :-- getal = numero imaginari :--e punten = punctos imaginari :--e platte vlakken = planos imaginari :--e wereld = mundo imaginari imaginatie ZN :1 imagination imagineren WW :1 imaginar imago ZN :1 imagine :iemands -- opvijzelen = meliorar le imagine de un persona :2 (BIOL) imago :3 (PSYCH) imago imam ZN :1 imam imamaat ZN :1 imamato imbeciel BN :1 imbecille, cretin imbeciel ZN :1 imbecille, cretino imbeciliteit ZN :1 imbecillitate, cretinismo :mongoloïde -- = imbecillitate mongoloide, mongolismo imbiberen WW :1 imbiber imbibitie ZN :1 imbibition, imbibimento imbroglio ZN :1 imbroglio (I) IMF :1 (Afk.: Internationaal Monetair Fonds) FMI (Fundo Monetari International) imitatie ZN :1 imitation :slechte -- = mal imitation, mal copia, pastiche (F) imitatieleer ZN :1 pelle de imitation, moleskin (E) imitatiemarmer ZN :1 marmore artificial/de imitation imitatieparel ZN :1 perla de imitation imitatieperkament ZN :1 imitation de pergamena imitatiesteen ZN :1 petra synthetic imitatiezucht ZN :1 mania del imitation imitatio ZN :1 imitation imitator ZN :1 imitator, copiator, copista, mimico, mimologo imiteerbaarheid ZN :1 imitabilitate imiteerkunst ZN :1 arte del imitation, mimologia imiteren WW :1 imitar, copiar, refacer :het -- = imitation :iemands stem -- = refacer le voce de un persona :iemands manier van spreken -- = copiar le modo de parlar de un persona imiterend BN :1 imitante, imitator, imitative imker ZN :1 apicultor imkerij ZN :1 apicultura immanent BN :1 immanente :--e gerechtigheid = justitia immanente :-- zijn = immaner immanentie ZN :1 immanentia immanentieprincipe ZN :1 principio de immanentia immanentisme ZN :1 immanentismo :aanhanger van het -- = immanentista immaterialisme ZN :1 immaterialismo immaterialist ZN :1 immaterialista immaterialistisch BN :1 immaterialista, immaterialistic immaterieel BN :1 immaterial, incorporee, intangibile :--e schade = damno(s) immaterial :--e goederen = benes immaterial :-- maken = immaterialisar immatriculatie ZN :1 immatriculation, inscription immatriculatielijst ZN :1 lista de immatriculation/inscription immatriculatieregister ZN :1 registro de immatriculation/inscription immatriculeren WW :1 immatricular, inscriber :het -- = immatriculation immatriculering ZN :1 immatriculation, inscription immaturiteit ZN :1 immaturitate immatuur BN :1 immatur immens BN :1 immense, enorme, colossal, monstro :-- werk = travalio/labor monstro immensiteit ZN :1 immensitate immer BW :1 sempre, semper :het -- aanwezige gevaar = le periculo sempre presente immergroen BN :1 semper verde immermeer BW :1 sempre, semper immers BW :1 pois que, nonne? :hij komt -- morgen = pois que ille veni deman, ille veni deman, nonne? :hij geeft veel, hij is -- rijk = ille da multo, pro que ille es ric immersie ZN :1 immersion immersiemicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio a/de immersion immersieobjectief ZN :1 objectivo a/de immersion immersiethermometer ZN :1 thermometro a/de immersion immigrant ZN :1 immigrante, immigrato immigratie ZN :1 immigration immigratiebeleid ZN :1 politica de immigration immigratiebeperking ZN :1 restriction del immigration, limitation del fluxo de immigration immigratiebureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio de immigration immigratiecontingent ZN :1 quota de immigration immigratiedienst ZN :1 servicio de immigration immigratiegolf ZN :1 unda de immigration immigratieland ZN :1 pais de immigration immigreren WW :1 immigrar :het -- = immigration imminent BN :1 imminente :-- gevaar = periculo imminente immissie ZN :1 immission immobiel BN :1 immobile immobilia ZN MV :1 immobiles immobiliën ZN MV :1 immobiles immobilisatie ZN :1 immobilisation immobiliseren WW :1 (onbeweeglijk maken) immobilisar :2 (FIG) immobilisar, paralysar immobilisme ZN :1 immobilismo :politiek -- = immobilismo politic immobiliteit ZN :1 (onbeweeglijkheid) immobilitate :2 (FIG) immobilitate, paralyse (-ysis) immoderaat BN :1 immoderate immodest BN :1 immodeste immolatie ZN :1 immolation immoleren WW :1 immolar immoralisme ZN :1 immoralismo :aanhanger van het -- = immoralista immoralistisch BN :1 immoralista immoraliteit ZN :1 immoralitate immoreel BN :1 immoral :-- maken = immoralisar :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta immoral, immoralismo :iemand die zich -- gedraagt = immoralista immortaliteit ZN :1 immortalitate immunisatie ZN :1 immunisation :actieve -- = immunisation active :passieve -- = immunisation passive immunisatiereactie ZN :1 reaction de immunisation immunisator ZN :1 immunisator immuniseren WW :1 immunisar :het -- = immunisation :-- tegen griep = immunisar contra le grippe (F)/le influenza (I) immunisering ZN :1 immunisation immuniteit ZN :1 (weerstandsvermogen) immunitate :natuurlijke -- = immunitate natural :cellulaire -- = immunitate cellular :overgeërfde -- = immunitate hereditari :aangeboren -- = immunitate congenital :verworven -- = immunitate acquirite :passieve -- = immunitate passive :actieve -- = immunitate active :humorale -- = immunitate humoral :onderdrukking van de -- = immunosuppression :2 (onschendbaarheid) immunitate :parlementaire -- = immunitate parlamentari :kerkelijke -- = immunitate ecclesiastic immuniteitsgebied ZN :1 zona de immunitate immuniteitsleer ZN :1 immunologia immuniteitsonderdrukkend BN :1 Zie: immunosuppressief immuniteitsreactie ZN :1 reaction de immunitate immunobiologie ZN :1 immunobiologia immunochemie ZN :1 immunochimia immunodeficiëntie ZN :1 immunodeficientia immunodepressivum ZN :1 immunodepressivo immunofluorescentie ZN :1 immunofluorescentie immunogeen BN :1 immunogene :--e therapie = immunotherapia immunogenetica ZN :1 immunogenetica immunogenetisch BN :1 immunogenetic immunoglobuline ZN :1 immunoglobulina immunologie ZN :1 immunologia immunologisch BN :1 immunologic :--e studiën = studios immunologic immunoloog ZN :1 immunologo, immunologista immunomechanisme ZN :1 immunomechanisme immunopathie ZN :1 immunopathia immunoreactiviteit ZN :1 immunoreactivitate immunosuppressief BN :1 immunosuppressive, immunosuppressor :-- middel = immunosuppressor, immunosuppressivo immunosuppressivum ZN :1 immunosuppressivo, immunosuppressor immunotherapie ZN :1 immunotherapia immunotolerantie ZN :1 tolerantia immunologic, immunotolerantia immuun BN :1 (onvatbaar) immun :-- maken = render immun, immunisar :het -- maken = immunisation :2 (onschendbaar) immun, exempte immuunmechanisme ZN :1 immunomechanismo, mechanismo immunitari/immunologic immuunreactie ZN :1 immunoreaction, reaction immunitari/immunologic immuunserum ZN :1 immunosero immuunsysteem ZN :1 systema immunitari immuuntherapie ZN :1 immunotherapia impact ZN :1 impacto, effecto, influentia impala ZN :1 impala impanatio ZN :1 impanation imparipinnaal BN :1 imparipinnate, imparipennate impartiaal BN :1 impartial impartialiteit ZN :1 impartialitate impasse ZN :1 impasse (F) :in een -- geraken = arrivar in un impasse :zich in een -- bevinden, in een -- zitten = trovar se in un impasse, esser in un impasse :uit een -- komen = superar un impasse impassibel BN :1 impassibile impassibiliteit ZN :1 impassibilitate impatibel BN :1 incompatibile impeachment ZN :1 impeachment (E) impedantie ZN :1 impedantia :akoestische -- = impedantia acustic :wederzijdse -- = impedantia mutual :karakteristieke -- = impedantia characteristic :complexe -- = impedantia complexe :gekoppelde -- = impedantia copulate impediëren WW :1 impedir impediment ZN :1 impedimento impenetrabel BN :1 impenetrabile impenetrabiliteit ZN :1 impenetrabilitate imperatief ZN :1 (TAAL) modo imperative, imperativo :2 (FIL) imperativo :categorische -- = imperativo categoric :hypothetische -- = imperativo hypothetic imperatief BN :1 imperative, injunctive :(JUR) -- voorschrift = disposition/prescription imperative :-- mandaat = mandato imperative imperator ZN :1 imperator imperatorisch BN :1 imperative imperceptibel BN :1 imperceptibile imperfect BN :1 imperfecte :-- kristal = crystallo imperfecte imperfectie ZN :1 imperfection imperfectief BN :1 imperfective :-- aspect = aspecto imperfective imperfectum ZN :1 imperfecto imperiaal ZN :1 (op auto, etc.) imperial, portabagages imperiaal BN :1 (keizerlijk) imperial :-- decreet = decreto imperial imperialisme ZN :1 imperialismo :het -- van Karel de Vijfde = le imperialismo de Carolo V :cultu-reel -- = imperialismo cultural imperialist ZN :1 imperialista imperialistisch BN :1 imperialista, imperialistic :--e politiek = politica imperialista/imperialistic imperium ZN :1 imperio :koloniaal -- = imperio colonial :Britse Imperium = Imperio Britannic :industrieel -- = imperio industrial :financieel -- = imperio financiari impermeabel BN :1 impermeabile impertinent BN :1 (JUR) (irrelevant) impertinente :2 (brutaal) impertinente, insolente, impudente :--e blikken = reguardos impertinente :--e opmerkingen = remarcas impertinente :-- gedrag = comportamento impertinente, impertinentia, insolentia, impudentia :--e vraag = question impertinente :-- optreden = esse impertinente impertinentie ZN :1 (JUR) (irrelevantie) impertinentia :2 (brutaliteit) impertinentia, insolentia, impudentia imperturbabel BN :1 imperturbabile imperturbabiliteit ZN :1 imperturbabilitate impetigineus BN :1 impetiginose impetigo ZN :1 impetigo impetueus BN :1 impetuose impetuositeit ZN :1 impetuositate impetuoso :1 (MUZ) impetuoso (I) impiëteit ZN :1 impietate implacabel BN :1 implacabile implantaat ZN :1 implant implantatie ZN :1 implantation implanteerbaar BN :1 implantabile implanteren WW :1 implantar :het -- = implantation implantologie ZN :1 implantologia implementatie ZN :1 implementation implementeren WW :1 implementar implementering ZN :1 implementation implicatie ZN :1 (verwikkeling) implication, complication :dit heeft politieke --s = isto ha implicationes politic :2 (wat in iets opgesloten ligt) implication :bij -- = lo que implica que, per consequentia, per implication :3 (het geïmpliceerd zijn) implication impliceren WW :1 (verwikkelen) implicar, involver :het -- = implication :in de affaire geïmpliceerd zijn = esser implicate in le affaire (F) :2 (inhouden) implicar :dat impliceert dat hij op de hoogte was = isto implica que ille esseva al currente impliciet BN :1 implicite, inexprimite, tacite :--e voorwaarde = condition implicite/tacite :-- bedoelen = subintender :-- erkennen = recognoscer implicitemente/tacitemente imploderen WW :1 imploder implosie ZN :1 implosion implosief BN :1 implosive implosief ZN :1 consonante implosive impluvium ZN :1 impluvio imponderabilia ZN MV :1 (NAT) (onweegbare zaken) particulas imponderabile :2 (FIG) imponderabiles imponeren WW :1 imponer, impressionar :hij is gemakkelijk te -- = ille lassa impressionar se facilemente, ille es multo impressionabile :zijn zelfvertrouwen imponeert = su confidentia (in se ipse) es impressive :laat je niet --! = non lassa impressionar te! imponerend BN :1 imponente, impressive, impressionante :--e figuur = figura imponente/impressionante impopulair BN :1 impopular :--e maatregelen = mesuras impopular :--e wet = lege impopular :--e minister = ministro impopular impopulariteit ZN :1 impopularitate :-- van een minister = impopularitate de un ministro import ZN :1 (invoer van koopwaren) importation :de -- van tarwe = le importation de tritico/frumento :2 (ingevoerde koopwaar) importationes :de -- moet de export niet overtreffen = le importationes non debe exceder le exportationes :3 (SOC) (personen) gente de foras :in deze wijk woont bijna allemaal -- = in iste quartiero quasi tote le gente es de foras import BN :1 de importation, importate importabel BN :1 importabile important BN :1 importante, de importantia importantie ZN :1 importantia :een zaak van de grootste -- = un cosa del plus grande importantia importartikel ZN :1 articulo de importation importbepaling ZN :1 disposition de importationes importbeperking ZN :1 limitation/restriction del importationes importeerbaarheid ZN :1 importabilitate importeren WW :1 importar :het -- = importation :weer -- = reimportar importeur ZN :1 importator importfirma ZN :1 casa/firma de importation importgoederen ZN MV :1 merces/mercantias/articulos de importation, importationes importhandel ZN :1 commercio de importation importhandelaar ZN :1 importator importhuis ZN :1 Zie: importfirma importkrediet ZN :1 credito de importation importland ZN :1 pais de importation importlijst ZN :1 lista de articulos de importation importmarkt ZN :1 mercato de importation importoverschot ZN :1 excesso/excedente de importation importsaldo ZN :1 saldo de importation importsigaren ZN MV :1 cigarros de importation importuneren WW :1 importunar importuniteit ZN :1 importunitate importuun BN :1 importun importvergunning ZN :1 permisso/licentia de importation importzaak ZN :1 Zie: importfirma imposant BN :1 imponente, impressionante impost ZN :1 (accijns) imposto :2 (BOUWK) imposta impostlijst ZN :1 (BOUWK) architrave impotent BN :1 (MED) (onmachtig tot geslachtsgemeenschap) impotente :dit middel maakt mannen -- = iste substantia rende impotente le homines :2 (geestelijk onbekwaam) impotente :zich -- voelen = sentir se impotente impotentie ZN :1 (geslachtelijke onmacht) impotentia :2 (geestelijke onbekwaamheid) impotentia impracticabel BN :1 impracticabile imprecatie ZN :1 imprecation impregnatie ZN :1 impregnation impregneerbaar BN :1 impregnabile impregneerder ZN :1 persona qui impregna impregneermiddel ZN :1 agente impregnante/pro impregnar impregneervloeistof ZN :1 liquido impregnante/pro impregnar impregneren WW :1 impregnar, (waterdicht maken) impermeabilisar :het -- = impregnation :het hout -- = impregnar le ligno impresario ZN :1 impresario (I) imprescriptibel BN :1 imprescriptibile impressie ZN :1 impression :een goede -- maken = facer un bon impression impressief BN :1 impressive impressionabel BN :1 impressionabile impressionabiliteit ZN :1 impressionabilitate impressioneren WW :1 impressionar impressionisme ZN :1 impressionismo impressionist ZN :1 impressionista impressionistisch BN :1 impressionista, impressionistic :--e schilderkunst = pictura impressionista/imprssionistic :-- schilderij = pictura impressionista/impressionistic :de --e aspecten van de muziek van Debussy = le aspectos impressionistic del musica de Debussy :op --e wijze de wer-kelijkheid weergeven = representar impressionisticamente le realitate imprimatur ZN :1 imprimatur (L) :het -- verkrijgen = obtener le imprimatur improbabel BN :1 improbabile improbiteit ZN :1 improbitate improduktief BN :1 (EC) improductive :2 (TAAL) improductive improduktiviteit ZN :1 improductivitate :-- van een terrein = improductivitate de un terreno :-- van een kapitaal = improductivitate de un capital :-- van een onderneming = improductivitate de un interprisa improfitabel BN :1 non profitabile impromptu ZN :1 impromptu (F) improvisatie ZN :1 (ook MUZ) improvisation :vrije -- = improvisation libere improvisatietalent ZN :1 capacitate de improvisation, talento de improvisator improvisator ZN :1 improvisator improvisatorisch BN :1 improvisatori, improvisate improviseren WW :1 improvisar :het -- = improvisation :een paar slaapplaatsen -- = improvisar alicun lectos improviste ZN :1 :à l'-- = improvisatemente, ex tempore imprudent BN :1 imprudente impuberteit ZN :1 impubertate impudentie ZN :1 impudentia impugnatie ZN :1 impugnation impuls ZN :1 (duw) impulso :2 (FIG) impulso, impulsion, impeto, incentivo, stimulo, elan (F) :een nieuwe -- krijgen = reciper un nove impulso/impeto :3 (opwelling) impulso :hij handelde in een -- = ille ha agite impulsivemente/per un impulso :4 (elektrische stroomstoot) impulso, impulsion impulsaankoop ZN :1 compra spontanee/impulsive/sub le stimulo del momento impulsduur ZN :1 durata/duration de impulso/impulsion impulsie ZN :1 impulso, impulsion, incentivo, stimulo, elan (F) impulsief BN :1 impulsive :--e beslissing = decision impulsive :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta impulsive :--e koper = comprator/emptor impulsive :-- iemand = persona impulsive, impulsivo :-- kind = infante impulsive :--e beweging = movimento impulsive :-- karakter = impulsivitate :-- handelen = ager impulsivemente impulsiviteit ZN :1 impulsivitate :jeugdige -- = impulsivitate juvene/juvenil impulsmoment ZN :1 (NAT) momento de impulso impuniteit ZN :1 impunitate imputabel BN :1 imputabile imputatie ZN :1 (beschuldiging) imputation, accusation imputeren WW :1 imputar, accusar impuur BN :1 impur in VZ :1 in, a :-- het bos = in le bosco :-- Bilthoven = in/a Bilthoven :-- de kerk = in le ecclesia :-- de vergadering = in le assemblea :-- mijn voordeel = in/a mi favor :een doctor -- de chemie = un doctor in le chimia in BW :1 :hij loopt de winkel -- = ille entra in le magazin :dat wil er bij mij niet -- = io refusa de creder lo :tussen twee huizen -- = inter duo casas :het artikel komt er niet -- = le articulo non sera acceptate :tegen de wind -- = contra le vento :tegen de stroom -- = contra le currente inaan BN :1 inan in absentia ZN :1 in absentia (L) in abstracto ZN :1 in abstracto (L) inacceptabel BN :1 inacceptabile, inadmissibile inaccessibel BN :1 inaccessibile inaccuraat BN :1 inaccurate, inexacte, imprecise, incorrecte inaccuraatheid ZN :1 inexactitude, imprecision inachtnemend BN :1 observante inachtneming ZN :1 observation, observantia, consideration :strenge -- van de regels = observation/observantia stricte/rigorose del regulamento/del regulas :met -- van = in observantia de, in virtute de, in consideration de/a inactief BN :1 inactive :-- maken = inactivar inactiveren WW :1 inactivar inactivering ZN :1 inactivation inactiviteit ZN :1 inactivitate, inaction :-- schaadt het organisme = inactivitate noce al organismo :-- van een vulkaan = inactivitate de un vulcano inadaptatie ZN :1 inadaptation inadembaar BN :1 respirabile inadembaarheid ZN :1 respirabilitate inademen WW :1 respirar, aspirar, (tgov uitademen) inspirar, (inhaleren) inhalar :het -- = respiration, aspiration, inhalation, inspiration :frisse lucht -- = respirar aere pur :moeilijk in te ademen = irrespirabile :geschikt om in te ademen = respirabile :geschiktheid om in te -- = respirabilitate inademing ZN :1 inspiration, respiration, aspiration, inhalation :-- en uitademing = inspiration e expiration :geschikt voor -- = respirabile :geschiktheid voor -- = respirabilitate inadequaat BN :1 inadequate inadequatie ZN :1 inadequation inagglutinabel BN :1 inagglutinabile inaliënabel BN :1 inalienabile inalterabel BN :1 inalterabile inamovibiliteit ZN :1 inamovibilitate inaniteit ZN :1 inanitate inanitie ZN :1 inanition inappellabel BN :1 inappellabile in articulo mortis :1 in articulo mortis (L) inattentie ZN :1 inattention inauguraal BN :1 inaugural, inaugurative, inaugurator, de apertura :--e rede = discurso/oration inaugural/de apertura inauguratie ZN :1 inauguration inaugureel BN :1 Zie: inauguraal inaugureren WW :1 inaugurar :het -- = inauguration inbaar BN :1 (van belasting, etc.) perceptibile, percipibile, recovrabile :--e schulden = debitas recovrabile inbakenen WW :1 jalonar inbakening ZN :1 jalonamento inbakeren WW :1 (in doeken wikkelen) involver inbalsemen WW :1 imbalsamar inbalseming ZN :1 imbalsamento, imbalsamation inbedden WW :1 incastrar :het -- = incastratura :2 (weg, rivier) incassar :het -- = incassamento inbedding ZN :1 incastratura :2 (weg, rivier) incassamento inbedroefd BN :1 extrememente/multo triste inbeelden WW :1 :zich -- = imaginar se, figurar se, creder se :zich veel -- = haber un troppo alte opinion de se ipse :hij beeldt zich in dat hij ziek is = ille se crede malade :dat beeld je je maar in = isto es pur imagination tue :ingebeelde ziekte = maladia imaginari inbeelding ZN :1 (verbeelding) imagination :2 (droombeeld) chimera, hallucination :3 (verwaandheid) pretention, pretension, presumption, vanitate, fatuitate inbegrepen BN :1 incluse, inclusive, includite :de bediening -- = servicio incluse/includite, le precio include servicio :alles -- = toto incluse/includite :niet -- = non includite, excludite :in de prijs is het vervoer -- = le transporto es includite in le precio, le precio coperi le transporto inbegrip ZN :1 :met -- van = con inclusion de, inclusivemente :een hifi-installatie met -- van speakers = un equipamento hi-fi (E) que include altoparlatores inbeitelen WW :1 intaliar in, cisellar in inberekenen WW :1 calcular in inbeslagneming ZN :1 confiscation, sequestration, sequestro, embargo (S) inbeuren WW :1 Zie: beuren inbewaringgeving ZN :1 consignation inbewaringstelling ZN :1 (van personen) arresto :-- van verdachten = arresto de suspectos :2 (van goederen) sequestration inbezithouding ZN :1 detention inbezitnemer ZN :1 occupator inbezitneming ZN :1 prisa de possession, appropriation, occupantia, occupation :-- van de veroverde gebieden = occupation del territorias capturate :wederrechtelijke -- = appropriation illegal, usurpation inbezittreding ZN :1 entrata in possession inbijten WW :1 morder, roder, corroder :--de kracht = causticitate, mordacitate inbijtend BN :1 corrosive, caustic, mordace :--e werking = causticitate, mordacitate inbijting ZN :1 corrosion inbikken BN :1 facer intalios in inbinden WW :1 (bedwingen) retener, continer, reprimer, moderar, temperar, mitter un surdina a su pretentiones/pretensiones :2 (boeken) ligar inbinding ZN :1 (intoming) moderation :2 (van boeken) ligatura inblazen WW :1 (door blazen inkomen) sufflar in :de wind blies de schoorsteen in = le vento sufflava in le camino :2 (door blazen doen komen in) (ook FIG) insufflar, inspirar, (FIG) suggerer, (PEJ) insinuar :God blies Adam de levensadem in = Deo insufflava le vita a Adam :iemand moed -- = insufflar corage a un persona :een instelling nieuw leven -- = revigorar un institution inblazer ZN :1 (opruier) instigator, provocator inblazing ZN :1 (het inblazen) insufflation :2 (FIG) inspiration, suggestion, insinuation :de --en van de duivel = le suggestiones del diabolo inbleek BN :1 multo/extrememente pallide inblikken WW :1 (in blik conserveren) poner/mitter in conserva, inlattar :groente -- = poner/mitter verduras in conserva, inlattar verduras :muziek -- = inlattar musica :2 (de blik keren in/naar) reguardar/mirar in :de zaal -- = jectar un reguardo in le sala :de toekomst -- = reguardar in le futuro inboedel ZN :1 effectos mobiliari, mobiliario, mobiles inboedelverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia del effectos mobiliari inboeken WW :1 inscriber, registrar :het -- = inscription, registration :de rekeningen -- = inscriber/registrar le facturas inboeking ZN :1 inscription, registration :-- van de facturen = inscription/registration del facturas inboeten WW :1 (-- aan) perder de :aan geloofwaardigheid -- = perder de su credibilitate :aan waarde -- = perder de su valor :aan kracht -- = perder de su fortia inboezemen WW :1 inspirar, causar, imponer, infunder :afkeer/afschuw -- = inspirar/causar repugnantia/repulsion :vertrouwen -- = inspirar/infunder confidentia/fiducia :achterdocht -- = inspirar diffidentia :belangstelling -- = inspirar interesse :eerbied -- = inspirar/imponer/infunder respecto :angst -- = inspirar le terror :iemand vrees -- = infunder timor/pavor a un persona, intimidar un persona :het -- van vrees = le infusion de timor/pavor inboorling ZN :1 indigena, nativo, aborigine, autochthono inboorlingenbevolking ZN :1 population de indigenas/de nativos/de autochthonos/de aborigines inboorlingenwijk ZN :1 quartiero de indigenas/de nativos/de autochthonos/de aborigenes inboren WW :1 (aan gat maken in) forar in, perforar :2 (doordringen in) penetrar in :de kogel boorde een heel eind de grond in = le balla penetrava profundemente in le solo inborst ZN :1 natural, indole, character :hij heeft een zachtzinnige -- = ille ha un natural/character dulce :2 mentalitate, temperamento inbouw ZN :1 (het inbouwen) incorporation, incastratura :de -- van een koelkast = le incastratura de un refrigerator :2 (de ingebouwde onderdelen) componentes incastrate inbouwelement ZN :1 elemento incastrate inbouwen WW :1 (zo bouwen dat iets zich in iets anders bevindt) incorporar, incastrar (in) :het -- = incorporation, incastratura :de toren is ingebouwd = le turre es un parte integrate del edificio :ingebouwde microfoon = microphono interior/incorporate :2 (rekening houden met) includer, introducer :veiligheidsmaatregelen -- = includer mesuras de securitate inbouwijskast ZN :1 Zie: inbouwkoelkast inbouwkast ZN :1 armario incastrate :2 armario incastrabile/a incastrar, armario que on pote incastrar inbouwkeuken ZN :1 cocina incastrate :2 cocina incastrabile/a incastrar, cocina que on pote incastrar inbouwkoelkast ZN :1 refrigerator incastrate :2 refrigerator incastrabile/a incastrar, refrigerator que on pote incastrar inbouwoven ZN :1 furno incastrate :2 furno incastrabile/a incastrar, furno que on pote incastrar inbouwspot ZN :1 spot (E) incastrate :2 spot (E) incastrabile/a incastrar, spot (E) que on pote incastrar inbraak ZN :1 furto/robamento con effraction/fractura, effraction :een -- plegen = committer un furto/robamento con effraction/fractura :beveiligd tegen -- = a proba/prova de effraction inbraakalarm ZN :1 alarma/campana antifurto inbraakbeveiliging ZN :1 (preventie) prevention antifurto :2 (installatie) dispositivo/systema/alarma antifurto inbraakgolf ZN :1 unda de effractiones inbraakpoging ZN :1 tentativa de effraction inbraakpolis ZN :1 polissa contra furto/robamento con effraction inbraakpreventie ZN :1 prevention antifurto/de effraction, mesuras preventive contra le furtos inbraakverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra furtos (con effraction) inbraakvrij BN :1 a prova/proba de effraction inbranden WW :1 (merkteken aanbrengen) marcar con un ferro ardente :2 (graveren) pyrogravar inbreken WW :1 (inbraak plegen) committer un furto/robamento con effraction/con fractura, penetrar in (un casa), introducer se per effraction in :in een computerbestand -- = introducer se in un computator/un computer (E) :2 (FIG) (schenden, verbreken) rumper un pacto/tractato, etc. inbreker ZN :1 effractor inbrekersbende ZN :1 banda de effractores inbrekersgereedschap ZN :1 instrumentos de effractor inbrekerswerktuig ZN :1 instrumento de effractor inbreking ZN :1 effraction inbreng ZN :1 apporto, contribution, (deelname) participation :-- in natura = apporto in natura :-- in contanten = apporto in numerario :weinig -- hebben = contribuer pauco/poco a, participar pauco/poco in :zijn -- in de discussie is gering = ille apporta/contribue pauco/poco al discussion :2 (het naar binnen brengen) insertion, introduction :3 (bij een spaarbank: inleg) deposito :4 (COMP) entrata inbrengaandeel ZN :1 action de apporto inbrengen WW :1 (naar binnen brengen) facer entrar, insertar, introducer :een catheter -- = catheterisar :een spiraaltje -- = insertar/introducer un dispositivo intrauterin :2 (inleggen) deponer :3 (aanvoeren) objectar, opponer, allegar, adducer :bezwaren -- = opponer objectiones :wat hebt u tegen deze beschuldiging in te brengen? = que ha vos a objectar contra iste accusation? :daar valt/is niets tegen in te brengen = isto es incontestabile/indisputabile :niets in te brengen hebben = non haber necun voce in le capitulo, non haber necun influentia, non haber un grande peso :4 (geld) portar, apportar, contribuer :5 (voorstellen) proponer, suggerer :een suggestie -- = proponer un suggestion :een alternatief -- = proponer/suggerer un alternativa inbrenger ZN :1 apportator, contributor :2 (van geld op spaarbank) depositor inbrenging ZN :1 introduction :-- van een maagsonde = introduction de un sonda gastric inbreuk ZN :1 infraction, violation, transgression, infringimento, transpasso :-- maken op iemands rechten = violar/infringer/transgreder le derectos de un persona :dat is een -- op mijn privacy = isto es un violation de mi vita private :-- op de wet = infraction al lege inbuigen WW :1 (naar binnen buigen) inflecter, incurvar :2 (doorbuigen) inflecter se, incurvar se inbuiging ZN :1 (het naar binnen buigen) inflexion, incurvation, curva :2 (knik) inflexion, incurvation, curva inburgeren WW :1 acclimatar se, integrar se, (mbt zaken OOK) devenir currente :die bastaardwoorden zijn bij ons ingeburgerd = iste parolas hybride ha devenite currente/se ha integrate in nostre lingua :die gewoonte is hier goed ingeburgerd = iste habitude ha essite adoptate hic generalmente :2 (zich aanpassen aan een andere cultuur) acculturar se inburgering ZN :1 (aanpassing aan een andere cultuur) acculturation :-- van de immigranten = acculturation del immigratos inbusbout ZN :1 bulon cave hexagonal, bulon a testa hexagonal inbussleutel ZN :1 clave mascule hexagonal incalculeren WW :1 (begroten) calcular in, includer in :niet goed -- = miscalcular :2 (voorzien) previder incantatie ZN :1 obsecration incapabel BN :1 incapabile, incompetente, inapte, incapace incapabiliteit ZN :1 incapabilitate, incompetentia, inaptitude, incapacitate incapaciteit ZN :1 Zie: incapabiliteit incarceratie ZN :1 incarceration incardinatie ZN :1 incardination incardineren WW :1 incardinar :het -- = incardination incarnaatklaver ZN :1 trifolio incarnate incarnatie ZN :1 (THEOL) incarnation :2 (belichaming) incarnation, personification incarneren WW :1 incarnar, personificar :(van een god) zich -- in een menselijk lichaam = incarnar se in un corpore human :hij is de geïncarneerde gierigheid = ille es le avaritia incarnate/personificate incassatie ZN :1 incassamento incasseerder ZN :1 incassator incasseren WW :1 (innen) incassar, cassar, reciper :het -- = incassamento :weer -- = reincassar :het weer -- = reincassamento :2 (opvangen) acceptar, reciper, prender, incassar :klappen -- = reciper/incassar colpos incassering ZN :1 incassamento, reception incasseringsvermogen ZN :1 :hij heeft een groot -- = ille pote prender multo, ille sape incassar incasso ZN :1 (het incasseren) incassamento :2 (administratiekosten) costos de incassamento incassoafdeling ZN :1 section de incassamento incassobank ZN :1 banca de incassamento incassobedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de incassamento incassobureau ZN :1 agentia de incassamento incassocheque ZN :1 cheque (E) de incassamento incassodienst ZN :1 servicio de incassamento incassokosten ZN MV :1 costos de incassamento incassokrediet ZN :1 credito de incassamento incassoprovisie ZN :1 commission de incassamento incassotarief ZN :1 tarifa de incassamento incassowissel ZN :1 effecto de incassamento in casu BW :1 in iste caso incest ZN :1 incesto :-- bedrijven = committer incesto, incestar incestpleger ZN :1 persona qui committe/qui ha committite incesto incestslachtoffer ZN :1 victima de incesto incestueus BN :1 incestuose :--e verhouding = relation incestuose incestzaak ZN :1 processo de incesto inch ZN :1 (lengtemaat) uncia, inch (E) incheckbalie ZN :1 loco de registration inchecken WW :1 (door passagiers) facer registrar se :2 (door baliepersoneel) (facer) registrar inchoatief BN :1 inchoative, inceptive :-- werkwoord = verbo inchoative/inceptive/de inception inchoatief ZN :1 verbo inchoative/inceptive incident ZN :1 incidente :het -- is gesloten = le incidente es clause :zonder --en verlopen = passar sin incidentes incidenteel BN :1 incidente, incidental, occasional :-- bezoekje = visita occasional :-- geval = caso isolate :dit verschijnsel doet zich -- voor = isto es un phenomeno incidental/occasional :2 (bijkomstig) incidental, accessori, secundari incideren WW :1 incider, incisar :het -- = incision incipiënt ZN :1 incipiente incipiëren BN :1 inciper incisie ZN :1 incision, scarification :kruisvormige -- = incision crucial :een -- maken in = facer un incision in, incider, incisar incisief BN :1 incisive incitabiliteit ZN :1 incitabilitate incitatie ZN :1 incitation inciteren WW :1 incitar inciviek ZN :1 persona subversive inciviek BN :1 subversive incivisme ZN :1 incivismo inclinatie ZN :1 (geneigdheid) inclination :2 (NAT, ASTRON, AARDR) inclination :magnetische -- = inclination magnetic inclinatiehoek ZN :1 angulo de inclination inclinatiekompas ZN :1 compasso de inclination inclinatienaald ZN :1 agulia de inclination inclineren WW :1 inclinar inclinometer ZN :1 (in)clinometro includeren WW :1 includer incluis BW :1 inclusemente inclusie ZN :1 inclusion inclusief BN :1 (alles omvattend) inclusive, incluse :de prijs is -- BTW = le precio include le TVA :-- transportkosten = incluse transporto :2 (TAAL) inclusive inclusief BW :1 inclusivemente incognito ZN :1 incognito :het -- bewaren = conservar/guardar/mantener le incognito incognito BW :1 incognito :-- reizen = viagiar incognito :strikt -- = trictemente incognito incoherent BN :1 incoherente, inconsequente, inconsequential incoherentie ZN :1 incoherentia, inconsequentia :-- van een redenering = inconsequentia de un rationamento incommensurabel BN :1 incommensurabile :--e grootheden = quantitates incommensurabile incommoderen WW :1 incommodar incompatibel BN :1 incompatibile, irreconciliabile, inconsistente incompatibiliteit ZN :1 incompatibilitate, irreconciliabilitate, inconsistentia :-- van karakter = incompatibilitate de temperamento incompatitibiliteitsfactor ZN :1 factor de incompatibilitate incompetent BN :1 (onbevoegd) incompetente, non qualificate :2 (onbekwaam) incompetente, incapace, incapabile incompetentie ZN :1 (onbevoegdheid) incompetentia :2 (ongeschiktheid) incompetentia, incapacitate :3 (ontoereikendheid) insufficientia incompleet BN :1 incomplete :-- maken = discompletar :het verlies van dat stuk heeft zijn verzameling -- gemaakt = le perdita de iste pecia ha discompletate su collection incompressibel BN :1 incompressibile :--e vloeistof = liquido incompressibile :--e stroming = fluxo/currente incompressibile incompressibiliteit ZN :1 incompressibilitate inconciliabel BN :1 inconciliabile in concreto BW :1 concretemente, in iste caso particular inconform BN :1 inconforme incongruent BN :1 incongruente incongruentie ZN :1 incongruentia incongruïteit ZN :1 incongruitate inconsequent BN :1 inconsequente, inconsequential, inconsistente, incoherente inconsequentheid ZN :1 Zie: inconsequentie inconsequentie ZN :1 inconsequentia, inconsistentia, incoherentia, contradiction inconsideratie ZN :1 inconsideration inconsistent BN :1 Zie: inconsequent inconsistentie ZN :1 Zie: inconsequentie inconstitutioneel BN :1 inconstitutional incontestabel BN :1 incontestabile incontinent BN :1 incontinente incontinentie ZN :1 incontinentia inconveniënt ZN :1 inconveniente, obstaculo, impedimento inconveniëntie ZN :1 inconvenientia inconveniëren WW :1 non convenir, esser inconveniente incoördinatie ZN :1 incoordination incorporatie ZN :1 (inlijving) incorporation :2 (FARM) incorporation :3 (TAAL) incorporation :4 (REL) incarnation incorporeren WW :1 incorporar :incorporerende talen = linguas incorporante/polysynthetic incorrect BN :1 (onnauwkeurig) incorrecte, inaccurate, inexacte :--e stijl = stilo incorrecte :2 (ongepast) incorrecte, inconveniente :--e handeling = action incorrecte/inconveniente :-- spreken = parlar incorrectemente incorrectheid ZN :1 incorrection incourant BN :1 non currente, (weinig gevraagd) pauco/poco demandate, (onverkoopbaar) invendibile :--e artikelen = articulos non currente/invendibile increduliteit ZN :1 incredulitate increment ZN :1 incremento incrementeel BN :1 incremental :-- meetsysteem = systema de mesura incremental :--e positionering = positionamento incremental incriminatie ZN :1 incrimination incrimineren WW :1 (als strafbaar beschouwen) incriminar :2 (als laakbaar beschouwen) incriminar, blasmar incroyabel BN :1 incredibile incrustatie ZN :1 (omkorsting) incrustation :2 (invatting van edelstenen) incrustation :3 (BOUWK) incrustation incrusteren WW :1 incrustar incrustering ZN :1 Zie: incrustatie incubatie ZN :1 incubation incubatieperiode ZN :1 Zie: incubatietijd incubatiestadium ZN :1 stadio de incubation incubatietijd ZN :1 incubation, periodo de incubation incubator ZN :1 incubator incubus ZN :1 incubo, demonio nocturne inculpatie ZN :1 inculpation inculperen WW :1 inculpar, incriminar, accusar incunabel ZN :1 incunabulo :kenner van --en = incunabulista incunabelcatalogus ZN :1 catalogo de incunabulos incunabelistiek ZN :1 scientia/studio/cognoscentia/cognoscimento del incunabulos incunabelverzameling ZN :1 collection de incunabulos incunabulist ZN :1 incunabulist incurabel BN :1 incurabile indachtig BN :1 memore de, attente a :-- zijn = pensar a, memorar se de :-- aan het feit = consciente del facto :onze vriendschap -- = memore de nostre amicitate indagen WW :1 citar indaging ZN :1 citation indalen WW :1 (MED) descender indammen WW :1 (tussen dijken insluiten) cinger/circumferer de un dica :2 (FIG) localisar, circumscriber, (beperken) limitar :een epidemie -- = localisar un epidemia :een conflict -- = localisar un conflicto, tener un conflicto sub controlo indamming ZN :1 construction de un dica indampbaar BN :1 evaporabile indampen WW :1 evaporar, condensar, concentrar indamping ZN :1 evaporation indampingskom ZN :1 (SCHEI) capsula indampingsschaal ZN :1 Zie: indampingskom indampinstallatie ZN :1 installation de evaporation indecent BN :1 indecente, improprie, inconveniente indecentie ZN :1 indecentia indecisie ZN :1 indecision indeclinabel BN :1 indeclinabile indekken WW :1 :zich -- tegen een risico = preservar se/proteger se/coperir se contra un risco, (verzekeren) assecurar se contra un risco indelen WW :1 (rangschikken) divider, disponer, repartir, (in klassen) classificar, classar, (in graden) graduar :zijn dag -- = organisar/regular su jorno :een huis -- = distribuer un casa :in groepen -- = divider in gruppos :2 (onderbrengen bij) incorporar in :een recruut bij een bataljon -- = incorporar un recruta in un battalion :hij werd ingedeeld bij de gevorderden = on le ha ponite in le gruppo del avantiatos indelicaat BN :1 indelicate, indiscrete indeling ZN :1 division, repartition, disposition, arrangiamento, ordine, ordinantia, ordination, (in klassen) classamento, classification, (leger) incorporation :alfabetische -- = ordine/arrangiamento/classamento alphabetic :administratieve -- = division administrative :-- in categorieën = classification in categorias :overzichtelijke -- = arrangiamento/distribution clar :-- van een flat = division interior/distribution/ordinantia de un appartamento :-- van een recruut in een bataljon = incorporation de un recruta in un battalion indemnisatie ZN :1 indemnisation indemniseren WW :1 indemnisar indemniteit ZN :1 indemnitate, reimbursamento del damnos :akte van -- = acto de indemnitate indemniteitscontract ZN :1 contracto de indemnitate indemniteitswet ZN :1 lege de indemnitate indenken WW :1 :zich -- = imaginar se, figurar se, realisar se, conciper :ik kan mij -- dat = io pote conciper que indentatie ZN :1 indentation independent BN :1 independente independentie ZN :1 independentia in-de-plaats-stelling ZN :1 (JUR) subrogation in deposito BW :1 in deposito inderdaad BW :1 in effecto, effectivemente, in veritate, vero, in realitate, realmente :geloof je dat nu echt? --' = e tu crede isto? si! inderhaast BW :1 in haste, con grande/tote haste :een werk -- afmaken = hastar se de terminar un travalio/labor, finir un travalio/labor in haste indertijd BW :1 in su tempore, in ille/iste tempore, in ille/iste epocha, alora :dat was -- niet te voorzien = isto non poteva esser previdite in ille tempore, on non poteva previder lo in ille tempore :dit hotel was -- een school = alora iste hotel (F) esseva un schola :hij was -- een goede voetballer = in su dies/tempore ille esseva un bon footballero {oe} indeterminabel BN :1 indeterminabile indeterminisme ZN :1 indeterminismo indeterminist ZN :1 indeterminista indeterministisch BN :1 indeterminista, indeterministic indeuken WW :1 deprimer :het -- = depression indeuking ZN :1 depression index ZN :1 (inhoudsopgave) indice, index, tabula alphabetic :2 (verhoudingscijfer) indice, index :-- van de kosten van levensonderhoud = indice del costos del vita :gewogen -- = indice/index ponderate :3 (R.K.) (lijst van verboden boeken) indice, index (de libros prohibite) :op de -- staan = esser al indice :op de -- plaatsen = mitter/poner al indice, prohiber un libro :4 (toegevoegd cijfertje/lettertje) indice, index :(WISK) a -- n = a indice n :5 :Dow Jones -- = indice/index Dow Jones indexaanpassing ZN :1 correction/adjustamento del index/indice, (van de lonen) indexation salarial indexatie ZN :1 indexation indexcijfer ZN :1 index, indice, indicator indexeren WW :1 indexar :geïndexeerd loon = salario indexate indexering ZN :1 indexation indexgetal ZN :1 numero indice/index indexlening ZN :1 impresto a taxa indexate indexloon ZN :1 salario indexate indexpolis ZN :1 polissa (de assecurantia) a taxa indexate India ZN EIGN :1 India Indiaan ZN :1 indiano (american), amerindiano Indiaans BN :1 indian, de India Indiaantje ZN :1 :-- spelen = jocar al indianos Indiaas BN :1 indian :(TAAL) --e wending = indianismo Indiakenner ZN :1 indianista Indiakunde ZN :1 indianismo Indiana ZN EIGN :1 Indiana Indianapolis ZN EIGN :1 Indianapolis indianenboek ZN :1 libro de indianos indianendans ZN :1 dansa de indianos indianengebied ZN :1 zona/region de indianos indianenreservaat ZN :1 reserva de indianos Indianenstam ZN :1 tribo indian/de indianos indianentaal ZN :1 lingua/indian/de indianos indianenverhaal ZN :1 (verhaal over Indianen) historia de indianos :2 (ongeloofwaardig verhaal) conto de phantasia, historia incredibile/inverisimile/inverosimile indicateur ZN :1 indicator indicatie ZN :1 indication :ter -- = como un indication indicatief BN :1 indicative indicatief ZN :1 modo indicative, indicativo :dit werkwoord staat in de -- = iste verbo es in le indicativo indicativus ZN :1 Zie: indicatief indicator ZN :1 (SCHEI) indicator :methyloranje is een -- = helianthina es un indicator :2 (ECON, etc.) indicator :economische -- = indicator economic :ecologische -- = indicator ecologic indiceren WW :1 (aanwijzing zijn voor) indicar, esser le signo de indicering ZN :1 (een aanwijzing zijn voor) indication :2 (het plaatsen op de index) indexation indicie ZN :1 indicio, indication indicium ZN :1 indicio indictie ZN :1 (bijeenroeping van een kerkvergadering) indiction :2 (van de Juliaanse Kalender) indiction :3 (ROM GESCH) (belasting) indiction Indië ZN EIGN :1 (voormalig Engels-Indië) India :2 (voormalig Nederlands Indië) Indias nederlandese, (tegenwoordig) Indonesia indien VW :1 si :-- mogelijk = si possibile indienen WW :1 presentar, submitter :zijn ontslag -- = presentar/dar su dimission :een klacht -- = presentar un reclamation :een motie -- = presentar un motion :een wetsontwerp -- = presentar un projecto de lege :een verzoekschrift -- = presentar un requesta/un petition :een rapport -- = presentar/submitter un reporto :ter goedkeuring -- = submitter pro approbation :een onkostennota -- = submitter un nota del costos indiener ZN :1 presentator :-- van een wetsontwerp = presentator de un projecto de lege :-- van een verzoekschrift = presentator de un requesta/petition indiening ZN :1 presentation :-- van een motie = presentation de un motion :-- van een verzoekschrift = presentation de un requesta/petition indienstneming ZN :1 ingagiamento indiensttreding ZN :1 entrata in servicio/in functiones Indiër ZN EIGN :1 (bewoner van India) indiano :2 (bewoner van Indonesië) indonesiano indifferent BN :1 indifferente :(NAT) -- evenwicht = equilibrio indifferente indifferentie ZN :1 indifferentia :(NAT) magnetische -- = indifferentia magnetic indifferentisme ZN :1 indifferentismo indifferentist ZN :1 indifferentista indigent BN :1 indigente indigentie ZN :1 indigentia indigestie ZN :1 indigestion :zich ergens een -- aan eten = mangiar troppo, dar se un indigestion indignatie ZN :1 indignation indigniteit ZN :1 indignitate indigo ZN :1 (PLANT) indigo, anil :2 (verf) indigo, anil :3 (kleur) indigo, anil indigoblad ZN :1 folio de indigo indigoblauw ZN :1 indigo, anil indigobloem ZN :1 flor de indigo indigocultuur ZN :1 cultura de indigo indigokuip ZN :1 cupa de indigo indigoplant ZN :1 indigo, anil indigoplantage ZN :1 plantation de indigo indigoplanter ZN :1 plantator de indigo indigotine ZN :1 indigotina indigoververij ZN :1 tinctureria de indigo indigowit ZN :1 indigo blanc indijken WW :1 cinger/circumferer de un dica, construer un dica circa/circum, incassar :een polder -- = circumferer un polder (N) de un dica, construer un dica circum un polder (N) indijking ZN :1 (handeling) construction de un dica, incassamento :2 (ingedijkt land) polder (N) indikken WW :1 inspissar, concentrar :het -- = inspissation, concentration :vruchtensap -- = concentrar succo de fructos :ingedikt vruchtensap = succo concentrate de fructos indikking ZN :1 inspissation, concentration :-- van vruchtensap = concentration de succo de fructos indirect BN :1 indirecte, mediate :--e belasting = imposto indirecte :-- bewijs = proba/prova indirecte :-- licht = lumine/luce indirecte :-- gevolg = effecto indirecte :--e echo = echo indirecte :--e vraag = question indirecte :-- verlichting = exclaration/illumination indirecte :--e kennis = cognoscentia indirecte :(SPORT) --e vrije trap = colpo franc indirecte :--e oorzaak = causa mediate :-- effect = effecto mediate indirectelijk BW :1 indirectemente Indisch BN :1 (mbt het voormalig Nederlands Indië) del Indias nederlandese, indonesian :2 (mbt India) indic, indian, de India :--e Oceaan = Ocean Indian/Indic :--e olifant = elephante indian indiscreet BN :1 indiscrete, inconveniente, pauco/poco delicate, indelicate :--e vraag = question indiscrete/inconveniente :op --e wijze een geheim onthullen = disvelar indiscretemente un secreto indiscretie ZN :1 indiscretion indiscutabel BN :1 indiscutabile indispensabel BN :1 indispensabile indisponeren WW :1 indisponer indisponibel BN :1 indisponibile indispositie ZN :1 indisposition indium ZN :1 indium individu ZN :1 individuo, esser :een verdacht -- = un individuo suspecte :tot een -- maken = individuar, individualisar :het maken tot een -- = individuation, individualisation individualisatie ZN :1 individualisation individualiseren WW :1 individualisar :het -- = individualisation :geïndividualiseerd onderwijs = inseniamento individualisate individualisering ZN :1 individualisation individualisme ZN :1 individualismo individualist ZN :1 individualista individualistisch BN :1 individualista, individualistic :-- handelen = ager individualisticamente individualiteit ZN :1 individualitate individuatie ZN :1 individuation individueel BN :1 (persoonlijk) individual, personal, particular :--e vrijheid = libertate individual :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate individual :--e reizen = viages personal :een -- karakter geven aan = individualisar :-- maken = individuar :2 (afzonderlijk) individual, isolate indivisibel BN :1 indivisibile Indo ZN :1 eurasiano indo(o)l ZN :1 indol Indo-Arisch BN :1 indoaryan Indo-China ZN EIGN :1 Indochina {sj} Indo-chinees BN :1 indochinese {sj} :--e talen = linguas indochinese indociel BN :1 indocile indoctrinatie ZN :1 indoctrination indoctrineren WW :1 indoctrinar :het -- = indoctrination :de massa's -- = indoctrinar le massas :de kiezers -- = indoctrinar le electorato indoen WW :1 introducer, mitter ... in, poner ... in, adjunger Indo-europeaan ZN :1 indoeuropeo, indogermano Indo-europees BN :1 indoeuropee, indogermanic :--e talen = linguas indoeuropee/indogermanic :--e fonetiek = phonetica indoeuropee :--e mor-fologie = morphologia indoeuropee indofenol ZN :1 indophenol Indo-germaan ZN :1 indogermano, indoeuropeo Indo-germaans BN :1 indogermanic, indoeuropee :--e talen = linguas indogermanic/indoeuropee indogermanistiek ZN :1 studio del linguas indogermanic/indoeuropee Indo-iraans BN :1 indoiranian indolent BN :1 indolente, apathic, inerte indolentie ZN :1 indolentia, apathia, inertia indologie ZN :1 indologia indologisch BN :1 indologic indoloog ZN :1 indologo, indologista indom BN :1 multo/extrememente stupide, stupidissime Indomaleis ZN :1 indo-malay indommelen WW :1 addormir se indompelen WW :1 immerger :het -- = immersion indompeling ZN :1 immersion :doop bij -- = baptismo per immersion indonderen WW :1 (instorten) laber, collaber Indonesië ZN EIGN :1 Indonesia Indonesiër ZN :1 indonesiano Indonesisch BN :1 indonesian :--e archipel = archipelago indonesian indooratletiek ZN :1 athletismo indoor (E)/in sala indoorkampioenschap ZN :1 campionato indoor (E)/in sala indoorsport ZN :1 sport (E) indoor (E)/in sala indoortennis ZN :1 tennis (E) indoor (E)/in sala indoortenniskampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de tennis (E) indoor (E)/in sala indoorwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) indoor (E)/in sala indopen WW :1 molliar indossement ZN :1 indorsamento :volledig -- = indorsamento complete indraaien WW :1 (draaiend in iets terecht komen) tornar in, girar in, girar e entrar in :de auto draaide de straat in = le auto(mobile) tornava/entrava in le strata :2 (door draaien in iets brengen) introducer per un movimento de rotation, (inschroeven) vitar in indragen WW :1 (ap)portar in indrammen WW :1 inculcar :het -- = inculcation indri ZN :1 indri indrijven WW :1 introducer, figer :een spijker -- = introducer un clavo indringen WW :1 (binnendringen) penetrar in, intruder :in de geheimen van de natuur -- = penetrar in/discoperir le secretos del natura :2 :(zich opdringen) zich -- = insinuar se, intruder se indringend BN :1 (doordringend) penetrante :--e blik = reguardo penetrante :--e geur = odor penetrante :--e reportage = reportage impressionante/profunde :2 (opdringerig) insistente, insinuante, insinuative :die man is erg -- = iste homine es multo insistente/insinuative indringer ZN :1 intruso :2 invasor indringerig BN :1 insistente, insinuante, insinuative indringerigheid ZN :1 character insistente/insinuante/insinuative indringing ZN :1 intrusion, penetration indringingsvermogen ZN :1 fortia de penetration indrinken WW :1 biber, (opzuigen) absorber :iemands woorden -- = biber le parolas de un persona :de aarde drinkt de regen in = le terra absorbe le pluvia indroevig BN :1 multo triste, tragic indrogen WW :1 (droog wordend intrekken) siccar, dishydratar se :2 (door opdrogen inkrimpen) reducer, diminuer de volumine/de peso, contraher se indroging ZN :1 (verlies door indrogen) perdita de volumine/de peso indroppelen WW :1 Zie: indruppelen indroppeling ZN :1 Zie: indruppeling indroppen WW :1 Zie: indruppelen indruisen WW :1 esser contrari (a), ir contra, contrastar con :dit druist tegen onze belangen in = isto es contrari a nostre interesses :dit druist tegen de goede smaak in = isto es un insulto al bon gusto, isto va contra le bon gusto :dat druist tegen de waarheid in = isto contrasta con le veritate indruk ZN :1 (gewaarwording) impression, sensation :onuitwisbare -- = impression indelibile :-- van het ogenblik = impression del momento :-- maken = facer impression, impressionar :--ken uitwisselen = cambiar/excambiar/intercambiar impressiones :een verlegen -- maken = parer timide :een gunstige -- hebben van = haber un bon impression de :dat maakt een slechte -- = isto da un mal impression :de -- wekken dat = causar le impression que :ik heb de -- = il me sembla/pare :onder de -- zijn van = esser impressionate per :vatbaar voor --ken = impressionabile :2 (spoor, prent) impression, marca, vestigio indrukken WW :1 (induwen, verbrijzelen) deprimer, rumper, fracassar :een ruit -- = rumper/fracassar un vitro :2 (door drukken als vorm achterlaten) imprimer :3 (door drukken naar binnen brengen) pulsar, premer, pressar, appoiar super :de knop -- = appoiar super le button, premer/pressar le button :het gaspedaal -- = premer/appoiar super le accelerator :4 (onderdrukken) reprimer :een opstand de kop -- = reprimer/jugular un revolta indrukmakend BN :1 Zie: indrukwekkend indrukwekkend BN :1 imponente, impressionante, impressive, prestigiose, spectacular :-- gebouw = edificio imponente :--e kennis van Interlingua = cognoscentia/cognoscimento impressionante de Interlingua :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto impressionante, imponer, impressionar indruppelen WW :1 (druppelsgewijs inbrengen) instillar, infunder gutta a gutta :het -- = instillation :een oog -- = instillar un oculo :2 (druppelsgewijs inlopen) stillar, penetrar gutta a gutta, infiltrar se gutta a gutta indruppeling ZN :1 infusion gutta a gutta, instillation indruppen WW :1 Zie: indruppelen indubben WW :1 postsynchronisar :het -- = postsynchronisation indubbing ZN :1 postsynchronisation indubitabel BN :1 indubitabile induceren WW :1 (afleiden) inducer, inferer :2 (NAT) inducer :inducerende stromen = currentes inducente/inductive :geïnduceerde stromen = currentes inducite :geïnduceerde elektriciteit = electricitate inducite inducerend BN :1 inducente :--e stroom = currente inducente inductantie ZN :1 inductantia :akoestische -- = inductantia acustic :wederkerige -- = inductantia mutue/mutual inductantiespoel ZN :1 bobina de inductantia inductie ZN :1 (NAT) induction, inductantia :magnetische -- = induction magnetic :elektromagnetische -- = induction electromagnetic :elektrostatische -- = induction electrostatic :volledige -- = induction complete :eenpolige/unipolaire -- = induction unipolar/monopolar :wederkerige -- = inductantia mutue/mutual :2 (LOGICA) induction :apodictische -- = induction apodictic :mathematische -- = induction mathematic :3 (BIOL) (invloed van een deel van een organisme op een ander) induction :4 (PSYCH) induction inductie-elektriciteit ZN :1 electricitate de induction inductief BN :1 (LOGICA) inductive :--e methode = methodo inductive :--e redenering = rationamento inductive :-- te werk gaan = applicar le methodo inductive, proceder per induction :2 (mbt magnetische inductie) inductive inductieklos ZN :1 Zie: inductiespoel inductielijn ZN :1 linea de induction inductiemachine ZN :1 machina a/de induction inductiemeter ZN :1 contator a/de induction inductiemotor ZN :1 motor a/de induction inductieoven ZN :1 furno a/de induction inductiespoel ZN :1 bobina a/de induction inductiestroom ZN :1 currente inducite/inductor/de induction, currente faradic inductieverhitting ZN :1 calefaction inductive/per induction inductieweerstand ZN :1 reactantia inductor ZN :1 (mbt het opwekken van inductiestroom) inductor, bobina de Rhumkorff :2 (mbt het meten van isolatieweerstand) ohmmetro :3 (MED) substrato induiken WW :1 immerger se in, submerger se in induiking ZN :1 immersion indulgent BN :1 indulgente indulgentie ZN :1 indulgentia induline ZN :1 indulina indult ZN :1 (pauselijke vergunning) indulto induratie ZN :1 induration Indus ZN EIGN :1 Indo indusium ZN :1 indusio industrialisatie ZN :1 industrialisation :de gevolgen van de -- = le consequentias del industrialisation industrialisatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de industrialisation industrialisatieproces ZN :1 processo de industrialisation industrialiseren WW :1 industrialisar :het -- = industrialisation :de wijnproduktie -- = industrialisar le production de vino :de geïndustrialiseerde landen = le paises industrialisate industrialisering ZN :1 industrialisation, disveloppamento industrial :-- van de landbouw = industrialisation del agricultura :-- van de wijnproduktie = industrialisation del production de vino :van voor de -- = preindustrial industrialisme ZN :1 industrialismo industrie ZN :1 (nijverheid) industria :zware -- = industria pesante :lichte -- = industria legier :tak van -- = branca de industria :chemische -- = industria chimic :petrochemische -- = industria petrochimic :keramische -- = industria ceramic :metaalverwerkende -- = industria metallurgic, metallurgia :grafische -- = industria graphic :kosmetische -- = industria cosmetic/de cosmeticos :werknemer in de -- = laborator/travaliator industrial :de -- spreiden = discentralisar le industria :spreiding van de -- = discentralisation del industria :2 (onderneming) industria industrieaandeel ZN :1 action de un interprisa industrial industrieaardappel ZN :1 Zie: fabrieksaardappel industrieafval ZN :1 residuos industrial industriearbeider ZN :1 obrero industrial/de industria industriebank ZN :1 banca industrial industriebeleid ZN :1 politica industrial industriebond ZN :1 syndicato industrial/de industria industriebouw ZN :1 construction industrial industriecentrum ZN :1 centro industrial/de industria industriecomplex ZN :1 complexo industrial industriediamant ZN :1 diamante industrial/synthetic industriëel BN :1 industrial :--e onderneming = interprisa/exploitation {plwa} industrial :--e vestiging = establimento industrial :-- centrum = centro industrial :--e revolutie = revolution industrial :-- imperium = imperio industrial :-- tijdperk/vak = epocha industrial :--e vormgeving = esthetica industrial :--e vooruitgang = progresso industrial :-- afval = residuos industrial industrieel ZN :1 (fabrikant) industrial, industrialista industriegebied ZN :1 zona industrial industriehaven ZN :1 porto industrial industriekern ZN :1 Zie: industriecentrum industriekolen ZN :1 carbon pro le industria industrieland ZN :1 pais industrial/industrialisate industriemagnaat ZN :1 Zie: grootindustrieel industrieonderneming ZN :1 interprisa industrial industriepark ZN :1 (complex geëxploiteerd door een industrieel lichaam) complexo industrial :2 (industrieterrein) zona/terreno industrial industriepolitiek ZN :1 politica industrial industrieprodukt ZN :1 producto industrial industrierobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) industrial industrieschool ZN :1 schola industrial industriesector ZN :1 sector industrial industriespreiding ZN :1 discentralisation industrial industriestad ZN :1 urbe/citate industrial industriestreek ZN :1 region industrial industrietak ZN :1 (branca de) industria, sector industrial industrietentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition industrial industrieterrein ZN :1 terreno/zona/area industrial industrievestiging ZN :1 establimento industrial/de industria industriezone ZN :1 Zie: industrieterrein industriezout ZN :1 sal pro uso industrial indutten WW :1 addormir se :doen -- = addormir induwen WW :1 (door duwen naar binnen brengen) figer, pulsar :zij hebben hem de auto ingeduwd = illes le ha pulsate in le auto(mobile) :2 (door duwen stukmaken) deprimer, rumper :een ruit -- = rumper un vitro induwing ZN :1 (MED) (van een orgaan) taxis ineen BW :1 (in elkaar) le un in le altere :2 (dichter naar elkaar toe) insimul :3 (stuk) in morsellos, in pecias ineendraaien WW :1 torquer :het -- = torsion, torquimento :draden tot touw -- = cordar ineendringen WW :1 Zie: ineendrukken ineendringing WW :1 Zie: ineendrukking ineendrukken WW :1 comprimer, serrar, condensar ineendrukking ZN :1 compression ineenduiken WW :1 quattar :zij zat ineengedoken in een hoekje = illa esseva quattate in un angulo ineenfrommelen WW :1 arrugar ineengedoken BN :1 quatte ineengedrongen BN :1 compacte, dense ineengerold BN :1 (mbt bladeren) convolute ineengeschoven BN :1 (van darm) invaginate ineengrijpen WW :1 interconnecter, (met tandingen) ingranar se :de tanden van de tandwielen grijpen ineen = le dentes del rotas dentate se ingrana ineenklappen WW :1 imploder ineenknijpen WW :1 Zie: samenknijpen ineenkrimpen WW :1 contraher se :hij kromp ineen van de pijn = ille se ha contrahite de dolor ineenkrimping ZN :1 contraction ineenkronkelen WW :1 convolver ineenlopen WW :1 (in elkaar uitlopen) junger se, (van kamers) communicar :2 (in elkaar overgaan) miscer se, confunder se :de kleuren lopen in elkaar = le colores se misce ineenpersen WW :1 comprimer ineenrollen WW :1 convolver ineens BW :1 (tegelijk) in un vice, simul, insimul :-- betalen = pagar in un vice :2 (plotseling) subito, subitemente :-- schoot het hem te binnen = subito illo ha venite in su mente :zij begon -- te huilen = illa erumpeva in lacrimas ineenschrompelen WW :1 crispar se ineenschrompeling ZN :1 crispation ineenschuiven WW :1 telescopar :2 (MED) (van darm) invaginar :het -- = invagination ineenslaan WW :1 :de handen -- = (van verbazing) junger le manos, (elkaar helpen) unir su fortias ineensmelten WW :1 funder se ineensmelting ZN :1 fusion ineenstorten WW :1 laber, collaber :de huizenmarkt stortte ineen = le mercato immobiliari collabeva ineenstorting ZN :1 cadita, collapso, ruina, (fiasco) fallimento :-- van de beurs = cadita del bursa, crac :economische -- = collapso economic ineenstrengelen WW :1 interlaciar :het -- = interlaciamento ineenstrengeling ZN :1 interlaciamento ineenvlechten WW :1 interlaciar :het -- = interlaciamento ineenvlechting ZN :1 interlaciamento ineenvloeien WW :1 junger se, reunir se, confluer, fluer insimul ineenvoegen WW :1 junger ineenzakken WW :1 laber, collaber ineenzetten WW :1 montar, (mbt onderdelen) assemblar ineffabel BN :1 ineffabile ineffectief BN :1 sin effecto, sin resultato, ineffective, inefficace, inefficiente :-- bezig zijn = esser laborante/travaliante inefficientemente ineffectiviteit ZN :1 Zie: inefficiëntie inefficiënt BN :1 inefficiente, inefficace, inoperante, ineffective :-- bezig zijn = laborar/travaliar inefficientemente inefficiëntie ZN :1 inefficientia, inefficacitate inegaal BN :1 inequal inegaliteit ZN :1 inequalitate inelegant BN :1 inelegante inentbaar BN :1 vaccinabile, inoculabile inenten WW :1 (vaccineren) vaccinar, inocular :het -- = vaccination, inoculation :zich laten -- = vaccinar se, inocular se :iemand tegen hondsdolheid -- = vaccinar un persona contra le rabie :opnieuw -- = revaccinar :het opnieuw -- = revaccination :2 (als ent inzetten) graffar inenter ZN :1 vaccinator, inoculator inenting ZN :1 vaccination, inoculation :preventieve -- = inoculation preventive :-- tegen hondsdolheid = vaccination antirabic/contra le rabie :-- tegen pokken = vaccination antivariolic inentingsbewijs ZN :1 certificato de vaccination inentingsbriefje ZN :1 Zie: inentingsbewijs inentnaald ZN :1 aco/agulia de vaccination inept WW :1 inepte, absurde ineptie ZN :1 ineptia, ineptitude inert BN :1 inerte, apathic, indolente :--e ideeën = ideas inerte :2 (NAT, SCHEI) inerte :helium is chemisch -- = helium es chimicamente inerte inert BW :1 passivemente :-- reageren = reager passivemente inertiaal BN :1 inertial inertie ZN :1 (traagheid) inertia :2 (daadloosheid) inertia, apathia, indolentia, passivitate :3 (NAT, SCHEI) inertia inessentieel BN :1 inessential inetsen WW :1 gravar al aqua forte inevitabel BN :1 inevitabile, inescappabile inexact BN :1 inexacte, inaccurate inexcusabel BN :1 inexcusabile inexperiëntie ZN :1 inexperientia inexplicabel BN :1 inexplicabile inexpressibel BN :1 inexprimibile in extenso BW :1 in extenso (L) :iets -- weergeven = reproducer un cosa integralmente/in extenso :een rede -- publiceren = publicar un discurso in extenso in extremis BW :1 in extremis (L) infaam BN :1 infame, detestabile, ignominiose, ignobile, indigne infamant BN :1 infamante infamie ZN :1 infamia infante ZN :1 (SPANJE) infante infanterie ZN :1 infanteria :lichte -- = infanteria legier :een regiment -- = un regimento de infanteria infanteriebataljon ZN :1 battalion de infanteria infanteriebrigade ZN :1 brigada de infanteria infanteriekazerne ZN :1 caserna de infanteria infanterieofficier ZN :1 officiero de infanteria infanterieregiment ZN :1 regimento de infanteria infanteriesoldaat ZN :1 Zie: infanterist infanterist ZN :1 soldato de infanteria/a pede, pedon infanticide ZN :1 infanticidio infantiel BN :1 infantil, pueril :--e handelingen = actos infantil :-- gedrag = comportamento infantil, infantilismo infantilisatie ZN :1 infantilisation infantiliseren BN :1 render infantil, infantilisar :het -- = infantilisation infantilisme ZN :1 infantilismo infantiliteit ZN :1 (kinderlijkheid) infantilitate, (PSYCH) infantilismo infarct ZN :1 infarcto infarctogeen BN :1 infarctogene infatigabel BN :1 infatigabile infatsoenlijk BN :1 multo respectabile infatuatie ZN :1 infatuation infavorabel BN :1 infavorabile infecteren WW :1 infectar, contaminar, contagiar :een wond -- = infectar un plaga :iemand -- met verwerpelijke ideeën = infectar un persona con ideas reprehensibile infecterend BN :1 infectante, contaminante, contagiante infectie ZN :1 infection, contamination, contagion infectiegevaar ZN :1 risco de infection/de contamination/contagion infectiehaard ZN :1 foco infectiose/infective/contagiose/de infection/de contamination/de contagion infectieus BN :1 infectiose, infective, contagiose infectieverwekkend BN :1 septic :--e stof = septico infectieziekte ZN :1 morbo/maladia infectiose/infective/contagiose inferentie ZN :1 inferentia :deductieve -- = inferentia deductive infereren WW :1 inferer :het -- = inferentia inferieur BN :1 (minderwaardig) inferior :-- produkt = producto (de qualitate) inferior :-- mens = subhomine :2 (ondergeschikt) inferior, subalterne, subordinate :--e betrekking = empleo subalterne :-- werk = travalio/labor inferior inferioriteit ZN :1 (minderwaardigheid) inferioritate :2 (ondergeschiktheid) inferioritate, subalternitate, subordination inferioriteitscomplex ZN :1 complexo de inferioritate inferioriteitsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de inferioritate infernaal BN :1 infernal inferno ZN :1 inferno :het -- van Stalingrad = le inferno de Stalingrad infertiel BN :1 infertile infertiliteit ZN :1 infertilitate infestatie ZN :1 infestation infesteren WW :1 infestar infestering ZN :1 infestation infibulatie ZN :1 infibulation infideel BN :1 infidel infideliteit ZN :1 infidelitate infiltraat ZN :1 infiltrat infiltrant ZN :1 infiltrator infiltratie ZN :1 (ook POL, ook MIL) infiltration infiltratie-index ZN :1 index/indice de infiltration infiltratiemeter ZN :1 infiltrometro infiltratiepoging ZN :1 tentativa de infiltration infiltratiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de infiltration infiltratieproces ZN :1 processo de infiltration infiltratiesnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de infiltration infiltratievermogen ZN :1 capacitate de infiltration infiltratievolume ZN :1 volumine de infiltration infiltratiewerking ZN :1 action de infiltration infiltreren WW :1 infiltrar :in een beweging -- = infiltrar in un movimento infiniteit ZN :1 infinitate, (FIL) infinitude infiniteitsaxioma ZN :1 axioma del infinitate infinitesimaal BN :1 infinitesimal infinitesimaalrekening ZN :1 calculo infinitesimal infinitief ZN :1 modo infinitive, infinitivo :een -- zelfstandig gebruiken = substantivar un infinitivo infinitivus ZN :1 Zie: infinitief infix ZN :1 infixo inflammatie ZN :1 inflammation inflammeren WW :1 inflammar inflateren WW :1 inflar, haber un effecto inflationista super :het -- = inflation inflatie ZN :1 inflation :hollende -- = inflation galopante :tegen de -- = anti-inflation :-- teweegbrengen/veroorzaken = causar inflation, inflar :plan ter bestrijding van de -- = plano anti-inflation :de -- terugdringen = reducer le inflation :de -- een halt toeroepen = jugular le inflation :vermindering/teruggang van de -- = disinflation :voorstander van -- = inflationista inflatiebeleid ZN :1 Zie: inflatiepolitiek inflatiebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le inflation inflatiecorrectie ZN :1 correction de inflation/del depreciation monetari inflatiedruk ZN :1 pression inflational inflatiegevaar ZN :1 risco de inflation inflatiegolf ZN :1 unda de inflation inflatiegraad ZN :1 grado de inflation inflatiepercentage ZN :1 percentage de inflation inflatiepolitiek ZN :1 politica (anti-)inflationista inflatieproces ZN :1 processo inflationista/de inflation inflatiespiraal ZN :1 spiral inflationista/inflational/de inflation inflatietijd ZN :1 periodo de inflation inflationeren WW :1 Zie: inflateren inflationisme ZN :1 inflationismo inflationist ZN :1 inflationista inflationistisch BN :1 inflationista inflatoir BN :1 inflationista :--e krachten = fortias inflationista inflatoor BN :1 Zie: inflatoir inflecteren WW :1 inflecter inflexibel BN :1 inflexibile, rigide inflexibiliteit ZN :1 inflexibilitate inflexie ZN :1 inflexion inflictie ZN :1 infliction inflorescentie ZN :1 inflorescentia influenceren WW :1 influer, influentiar influentie ZN :1 (invloed) influentia :2 (NAT) influentia influenza ZN :1 influenza (I), grippe (F) influenzabacil ZN :1 bacillo de influenza (I) influenza-epidemie ZN :1 epidemia de influenza (I) influenzalijder ZN :1 Zie: influenzapatiënt influenzapatiënt ZN :1 malado de influenza (I) influenzavirus ZN :1 virus de influenza (I) influeren WW :1 influer influisteren WW :1 (fluisterend zeggen) susurrar/dicer in le aure :mijn geweten fluistert me in dat = mi conscientia me dice que :2 (met arglistige bedoelingen meedelen) insinuar, suggerer :3 (souffleren) sufflar influistering ZN :1 (handeling) susurro :2 (suggestie) suggestion, insinuation info ZN :1 information, info infodag ZN :1 die de information infolijn ZN :1 linea de information infomap ZN :1 dossier (F) de information informaliteit ZN :1 (informeel karakter) informalitate, character informal :2 (ambtsvergrijp) irregularitate informant ZN :1 informante, informator :-- van de politie = informator del policia informateur ZN :1 informator informatica ZN :1 informatica informatica-industrie ZN :1 industria informatic/de informatica informaticatechnologie ZN :1 technologia informatic informaticus ZN :1 specialista in informatica informatie ZN :1 information :toeristische -- = information touristic {oe} :kosteloze -- = information gratuite :nadere -- = information ulterior/complementari, complemento de information :vertrouwelijke -- = information confidential :genetische -- = information genetic :-- verstrekken/geven = communicar/dar un information, informar :-- inwinnen bij iemand = prender informationes de un persona :schat aan -- = mina de information :een -- overbrengen = transmitter un information :verkeerde -- = disinformation :verkeerde -- verstrekken = disinformar :gebrek aan -- = inscientia :te uwer -- = pro vostre information informatieaanbod ZN :1 offerta de information informatieadres ZN :1 adresse (F) de information informatiebalie ZN :1 loco de information, information informatiebank ZN :1 (COMP) banca de datos informatiebehoefte ZN :1 besonio de information informatiebit ZN :1 bit (E) de information informatieblad ZN :1 folio de information informatiebord ZN :1 placa/tabula de informationes informatiebrochure ZN :1 brochure (F) de information informatiebron ZN :1 fonte de information informatiebureau ZN :1 agentia/servicio/centro de informationes informatiecentrum ZN :1 Zie: informatiebureau informatiedrager ZN :1 supporto de information/de datos informatief BN :1 informative, informatori :--e brochure = brochure (F) informative :-- programma = programma informative/de information informatie-industrie ZN :1 industria del informatica informatielijn ZN :1 linea de information informatiemaatschappij ZN :1 societate de information informatiemarkt ZN :1 mercato de datos informatiemechanica ZN :1 informatica informatieoverdracht ZN :1 transmission de datos, transferimento de information informatieplicht ZN :1 obligation de provider information informatierecht ZN :1 derecto de haber accesso a information informatiestroom ZN :1 fluxo/currente de informationes/datos informatiesysteem ZN :1 systema informatic/de information/de datos informatietechniek ZN :1 technica informatic informatietechnologie ZN :1 technologia informatic informatie-terugkoppelingssysteem ZN :1 systema de retroaction del informationes informatietheorie ZN :1 theoria del information informatietijdperk ZN :1 era del information/informatica informatieverspreiding ZN :1 dissemination de information informatieverwerker ZN :1 processor de datos informatieverwerking ZN :1 tractamento de datos/information informatievoorziening ZN :1 systema informative informatiewaarde ZN :1 valor informative informatiseren WW :1 informatisar informatisering ZN :1 informatisation informatrice ZN :1 informatrice, informatora :zij is -- bij het verkeersbureau = illa travalia in le officio de information touristic {oe} informeel BN :1 (onvormelijk) informal, non official :--e ontvangst = reception informal :2 (vrijblijvend) informal, non official informeren WW :1 (inlichtingen inwinnen) informar se, inquirer se :ik heb ernaar geïnformeerd = io me ha informate de illo :iemand die naar iets informeert = inquiritor, inquisitor :2 (inlichtingen geven) informar, advertir, avisar :iemand over iets -- = informar un persona de un cosa :verkeerd geïnformeerd zijn = esser mal informate :verkeerd -- = misinformar infotelefoon ZN :1 linea de information infozuil ZN :1 columna/colonna de information infraai BN :1 superbe, meraviliose infractie ZN :1 infraction infrarood BN :1 infrarubie :-- licht = luce/lumine infrarubie :--e straal = radio infrarubie :--e fotografie = photographia infrarubie :--e lamp = lampa infrarubie infraroodbron ZN :1 fonte infrarubie infrarooddroger ZN :1 siccator infrarubie infraroodfotografie ZN :1 photographia infrarubie infraroodlamp ZN :1 lampa infrarubie infraroodmicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio infrarubie infraroodspectroscopie ZN :1 spectroscopia infrarubie infraroodspectrum ZN :1 spectro infrarubie infraroodstraler ZN :1 Zie: infraroodlamp infraroodtechniek ZN :1 technica infrarubie infraroodtelemetrie ZN :1 telemetria infrarubie infraroodtelescoop ZN :1 telescopio infrarubie infraroodtomografie ZN :1 tomographia infrarubie infraroodverhitting ZN :1 calefaction infrarubie infrasonisch BN :1 Zie: infrasoon infrasoon BN :1 infrasonic, infrasonor infrasoon ZN :1 infrasono infraspinaal BN :1 infraspinal infrastructureel BN :1 infrastructural, concernente le infrastructura :--e organisatie = organisation infrastructural infrastructuur ZN :1 infrastructura :-- van een streek = infrastructura de un region :economische -- = infrastructura economic :militaire -- = infrastructura militar infructueus BN :1 infructuose infula ZN :1 infula infunctietreding ZN :1 entrata in functiones infundibulair BN :1 infundibular infusie ZN :1 (het maken van een aftreksel) infusion :2 (aftreksel) infusion, (van planten) tisana :3 (MED) infusion, perfusion infusiediertje ZN :1 infusorio :--s bevattend = infusiorial infusievloeistof ZN :1 liquido de infusion infusorie ZN :1 infusorio infuus ZN :1 (aftreksel) infusion :2 (MED) infusion, perfusion :een -- inbrengen = poner/introducer un infusion ingaan WW :1 (binnengaan) entrar in :een huis -- = entrar in un casa :een bocht -- = entrar in un curva :de geschiedenis -- als = entrar in le/passar al historio como :de eeuwigheid -- = passar al eternitate :in staking gaan = entrar in exopero :2 (reageren op) reager a, prender in consideration :-- tegen = reager contra, contrariar :tegen iemands wil -- = contrariar le voluntate de un persona :3 (aandacht besteden aan) approfundar, entrar :op de details -- = entrar in le detalios :dieper op een probleem -- = approfundar un problema :4 (positief reageren) acceder (a), acceptar, prender in consideration :op een uitnodiging -- = acceptar un invitation :op een aanbod -- = prender un offerta in consideration, acceptar un offerta :op voorwaarden -- = acceptar conditiones :op een verzoek -- = acceder a un requesta/petition :op iemands wensen -- = acceder al desiros/desiderios de un persona :5 (beginnen) comenciar, (van kracht worden) entrar in vigor :de regeling gaat morgen in = le regulation entra in vigor deman :de vakantie gaat in op tien juli = le vacantias comencia le dece de julio :de tijd gaat nu in = le tempore comencia a contar ora :de nieuwe week -- = comenciar le nove septimana :om middernacht gaat het nachttarief in = a medie nocte le ratifa nocturne entra in vigor ingaand BN :1 :--e rechten = derectos de entrata/de importation ingaande VZ :1 (mbt toekomst) a partir de, a contar de, (mbt verleden) desde ingang ZN :1 (opening) entrata, bucca :het station heeft twee --en = le station ha duo entratas :-- van de metro = bucca del metro :2 (toegangsdeur) porta de entrata, entrata, ingresso :toezicht houden bij de -- = guardar le entrata :3 (toegang) entrata, accesso :-- doen vinden = facer acceptar, facer adoptar, introducer, lancear :een -- hebben bij iemand = haber accesso a un persona :4 (mbt informatie) entrata :5 (aanvang) entrata, comencio, comenciamento, apertura, principio :met -- van 10 mei = a partir/a contar del dece de maio :met -- van heden = a partir de/desde hodie :6 (het binnengaan) entrata, ingresso ingangsdatum ZN :1 data de comencio/initio, (van kracht worden) data de entrata in vigor ingangsformule ZN :1 preambulo ingangsimpedantie ZN :1 impedantia de entrata ingangspoort ZN :1 portal ingangsspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de entrata ingebakken BN :1 inveterate :een -- gewoonte = un habitude inveterate ingebed BN :1 :de rivier ligt -- tussen de dijken = le fluvio flue inter le dicas ingebeeld ZN :1 (verzonnen) imaginari, fictive, ficticie :--e ziekte = maladia imaginari :--e zieke = malado imaginari, hypochondriaco :--e zwangerschap = pregnantia/graviditate imaginari :2 (verwaand) presumptuose, pretentiose, vanitose, fatue ingebeeldheid ZN :1 presumption, pretension, pretention, vanitate, fatuitate ingeblikt BN :1 in conserva, inlattate :--e groente = legumines/verduras inlattate/in conserva :--e muziek = musica registrate/inlattate/in conserva ingebonden BN :1 ligate :-- boek = libro ligate/con copertura dur ingeboren BN :1 (aangeboren) innate, congenite, congenital, connatural :een -- afkeer hebben voor = haber un aversion innate pro :2 (inheems) indigena, native, autochthone :(GESCH) -- poorter = burgese native ingeborene ZN :1 indigena, nativo, autochthono, aborigine :een -- van dit land = un nativo de iste pais ingebouwd BN :1 faciente corpore con, incastrate, incorporate :--e kast = armario incastrate ingebrekestelling ZN :1 constitution in mora ingebruikneming ZN :1 introduction :-- van nieuwe machines = introduction de nove machinas :2 apertura :-- van het nieuwe theater = apertura del nove theatro ingeburgerd BN :1 (als burger opgenomen) ben integrate :2 (algemeen aanvaard) consecrate, acceptate, establite, sanctionate, (gewoon) currente :--e uitdrukking = expression/locution consecrate/acceptate/establite :-- raken = trovar acceptation ingehouden BN :1 continite, retenite, reprimite, controlate :-- woede = ira continite :-- adem = respiration retenite :-- toon = tono contenite :2 latente :-- vijandigheid = hostilitate latente ingehuurd BN :1 mercenari ingekankerd BN :1 inveterate :--e gewoonte = habitude inveterate ingekeerd BN :1 (mbt karakter) introvertite, clause ingekleurd BN :1 colorate ingekort BN :1 accurtate :-- touw = corda accurtate :--e versie van de tekst = version accurtate/condensate del texto :2 reducite :--e termijn = termino reducite :3 :-- macht = poter restringite ingeland ZN :1 proprietario de terras in un polder (N) ingelast BN :1 (TAAL) intercalar, incidente :--e zin = proposition incidente :2 (extra) supplementari :--e trein = traino supplementari ingelegd BN :1 (uit ingelegde stukjes bestaand) incrustate :hout met zilver -- = ligno incrustate de argento :2 (ingemaakt) in conserva, (in pekel/azijn) marinate, (in suiker) candite, (in zout) salate, (in een fles) imbottiliate :--e haring = haringo marinate :--e bonen = phaseolos imbottiliate ingelukkig BN :1 multo contente, multo felice ingemaakt BN :1 Zie: ingelegd-2 ingemeen BN :1 ignobile, multo abjecte, multo basse, multo vil ingenaaid BN :1 brochate {sj} :-- boek = libro brochate ingenieur ZN :1 ingeniero :scheikundig -- = ingeniero chimic/chimista :bouwkundig -- = ingeniero architecto :landbouwkundig -- = ingeniero agronomo/agricole :werktuigkundig -- = ingeniero mechanic :civiel -- = ingeniero civil :-- bij de waterstaat = ingeniero de camminos, canales e pontes ingenieursbureau ZN :1 officio/firma de ingenieros ingenieursdiploma ZN :1 diploma de ingeniero ingenieurstitel ZN :1 titulo de ingeniero ingenieursvereniging ZN :1 association de ingenieros ingenieurswerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de ingeniero ingenieus BN :1 (vindingrijk) ingeniose, inventive :2 (geestig uitgedacht) ingeniose :--e uitvinding = invention ingeniose ingenomen BN :1 (tevreden) contente, satisfacte :met zichzelf -- = contente de se (mesme/ipse), satisfacte de se (mesme/ipse), vanitose :2 (ingenomen tegen) indisposite (contra) ingenomenheid ZN :1 satisfaction :-- met zichzelf = fatuitate, infatuation :zijn -- betuigen met = exprimer su satisfaction con ingenuïteit ZN :1 ingenuitate ingereren WW :1 ingerer ingeroest BN :1 inveterate :--e gewoonten = habitudes inveterate ingeschapen BN :1 innate, congenite, congenital, connatural :-- denkbeelden = ideas innate :-- optimisme = optimismo congenital ingeschoven BN :1 episodic ingeschreven BN :1 (geregistreerd) inscripte, inscribite, registrate :-- staan = esser inscripte/inscribite/registrate :2 (MEETK) inscripte, inscribite :-- hoek = angulo inscripte :-- cirkel = circulo inscripte :-- veelhoek = polygono inscripte :die/dat -- kan worden = inscribibile ingesloten BN :1 (bijgaand) hic incluse, hic juncte, incluse :volgens -- afschrift = secundo copia incluse :-- brief/cheque/foto, etc. = incluso :2 (ingebouwd) blocate, immobilisate ingesloten BW :1 (hierbij) hic juncto ingesneden BN :1 indentate :2 :(PLANTK) -- bladeren = folios laciniate ingesneewd BN :1 blocate per le nive ingesnoerd BN :1 constringite ingespannen BN :1 (geconcentreerd) concentrate, intense, intensive :-- luisteren = ascoltar attentemente/con attention :2 (met inspanning geschiedend) intensive, tense :--e geestesarbeid = labor/travalio intellectual intensive ingesprektoon ZN :1 signal de occupate ingesteld BN :1 :op iets -- zijn = esser preparate a un cosa, esser equipate pro un cosa, haber previdite un cosa :commercieel -- zijn = haber un mentalitate commercial :2 :op iemand -- zijn = esser habituate/accostumate a un persona, ben cognoscer un persona, esser familiarisate con un persona ingestort BN :1 ruinose ingestulpt BN :1 (van darm) invaginate ingetogen BN :1 modeste, moderate, pudic, plen de pudor, caste, continente, frugal :-- schoonheid = beltate modeste/plen de modestia ingetogenheid ZN :1 modestia, pudor, pudicitia, castitate, continentia ingeval VW :1 in (le) caso que ingevallen BN :1 cave, cavate, magre :-- wangen = genas cave/magre :-- ogen = oculos cave ingeven WW :1 (doen innemen) facer prender, dar, administrar :2 (inspireren) inspirar, suggerer, dictar, infunder :moed -- = infunder corage :iemand geestdrift -- = infunder ardor a un persona :maatregelen ingegeven door angst = mesuras inspirate/dictate per pavor/timor ingeving ZN :1 inspiration, suggestion, intuition, infusion, dictamine, impulso, pensata :goddelijke -- = inspiration divin :geniale -- = pensate genial :naar de -- van het ogenblik = secundo le inspiration del momento :de --en zijns harten volgen = sequer le inspirationes/impulso de su corde :als bij -- = como per inspiration, intuitivemente :als bij -- weten = intuer ingevoegd BN :1 intercalar :-- bladen = folios intercalar ingevoerd BN :1 competente, experte, al currente, informate, preparate, ben introducite, versate, familiarisate (con) :hij is in deze materie goed -- = ille es multo versate/ben informate in le materia ingevolge VZ :1 in consequentia de, conforme(men)te a, in responsa a, secundo, (krachtens) in virtute de ingevroren WW :1 (haven, schip) claudite in le glacie :2 (voedsel) gelate :-- vlees = carne gelate ingewanden ZN MV :1 visceras (MV), intestino, entranias :de -- verwijderen = extirpar le intestinos, eviscerar :verwijdering van de -- = extirpation del intestinos, visceration :2 (CUL) tripas ingewandsbreuk ZN :1 hernia abdominal/ventral ingewandsholte ZN :1 cavitate splanchnic ingewandskwaal ZN :1 maladia intestinal ingewandsleer ZN :1 splanchnologia ingewandsorgaan ZN :1 organo visceral ingewandsparasiet ZN :1 entozoon (MV: entozoa) ingewandspijn ZN :1 dolor intestinal, enteralgia ingewandsstoornis ZN :1 disordine intestinal ingewandstuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) intestinal ingewandsworm ZN :1 verme intestinal, helminthe, ascaride ingewandsziekte ZN :1 Zie: ingewandskwaal ingeweide ZN :1 Zie: ingewanden ingewijd BN :1 initiate :-- in de kunst van het koken = initiate al arte del cocina ingewijde ZN :1 initiato :tot de --n behoren = esser inter le initiatos :alleen voor --n = solmente pro initiatos ingewikkeld BN :1 complicate, complexe, intricate :-- vraagstuk = problema/question complexe/complicate :--e tekst = texto complexe/complicate :-- onderwerp = subjecto complexe/complicate :-- mechanisme = mechanismo complexe/complicate :-- proces = processo complicate :--e techniek = technica sophisticate :-- maken = complicar, imbroliar :-- worden = devenir complicate, complicar se, imbroliar se :-- doen = complicar se le vita :doe niet zo --! = non face tante complicationes! :uiterst -- = inextricabile, complicatissime ingewikkeldheid ZN :1 complication, complexitate, intrication, intrigo, natura complicate :-- van een probleem = complexitate de un problema ingewikkeldheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de complication/complexitate ingeworteld BN :1 inveterate, establite, tenace :--e haat = odio inveterate :-- vooroordeel = prejudicio establite ingezakt BN :1 insellate :paard met een --e rug = cavallo insellate ingezetene ZN :1 habitante, residente :--n van een provincie = habitantes de un provincia ingezetenschap ZN :1 qualitate de habitante ingezonden BN :1 :-- stukken/brieven = litteras al redaction/de lectores :-- mededelingen = annuncios ingezonken BN :1 :-- ogen = oculos cave ingierig BN :1 multo avar, multo avaritiose ingieten WW :1 (gietend naar binnen laten stromen) versar, infunder ingieting ZN :1 infusion inglazen WW :1 vitrificar inglazing ZN :1 vitrification inglijden WW :1 glissar in inglippen WW :1 entrar furtivemente in inglipping ZN :1 entrata furtive ingoed BN :1 multo bon, nobile, bonissime ingooi ZN :1 remissa in joco ingooien WW :1 (gooiend binnen doen komen) jectar in :iemand een cel -- = jectar un persona in un cella :2 (door een worp breken) rumper, fracassar :de ruiten -- = rumper/fracassar le vitros con petras :3 (SPORT) (re)mitter/(re)poner in joco :de rechtsbuiten gooit in = le exterior de dextra remitte le ballon in joco ingoor BN :1 infecte ingraven WW :1 cavar (in) :een weg -- = cavar un cammino :2 (begraven) interrar :een schat -- = interrar un tresor ingraveren WW :1 gravar in, incider, (in hout) intaliar :ingegraveerde naam = nomine gravate ingrediënt ZN :1 ingrediente, constituente, componente, substantia componente, elemento ingreep ZN :1 intervention, intromission :chirurgische -- = intervention chirurgic, operation :gewapende -- = intervention armate ingressief BN :1 inchoative, inceptive ingriffen WW :1 gravar ingrijpen WW :1 (zich bemoeien met) intervenir, ingerer se, intromitter :het -- = intervention, ingerentia :dat grijpt diep in in het maatschappelijk leven = isto incide profundemente in le vita social :2 (optreden) intervenir, interponer se, prender mesuras (contra) :-- in de verhouding tussen vraag en aanbod = intervenir in le relation inter le offerta e le demanda :ik zag me genoodzaakt om in te grijpen = io me ha vidite obligate/fortiate a intervenir :operatief -- = intervenir chirurgicamente :fors -- = intervenir con rigor :3 (TECHN) ingranar ingrijpend BN :1 energic, radical, drastic :--e maatregelen = mesuras energic/radical/drastic :--e veranderingen = cambios/cambiamentos/modificationes radical/drastic :-- veranderen = cambiar radicalmente ingrijping ZN :1 Zie: ingreep ingroeien WW :1 (in iets vastgroeien) crescer in :2 (FIG) adaptar se a ingroeven WW :1 (van groeven voorzien) cannellar, facer cannellaturas (in) :een plank diep -- = facer cannellaturas profunde in un planca :2 (ingraveren) gravar ingrossatie ZN :1 registration/inscription de hypothecas ingrosseren WW :1 registrar/inscriber hypothecas inhaalbuis ZN :1 (NAT) klystron inhaaldag ZN :1 die/jorno de recuperation inhaalmanoeuvre ZN :1 manovra de/pro passar inhaalstrook ZN :1 via de/pro passar inhaalverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de passar inhaalwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) postponite inhabiliteit ZN :1 inhabilitate inhagelen WW :1 :het hagelt hier in = le grandine entra hic inhaken WW :1 (aanknopen bij) incatenar, adjunger :2 (de arm steken door andermans arm) dar le bracio (a un persona) :3 (met een haak slaan) agrafar, crampar inhakken WW :1 (door hakken aanbrengen) intaliar, taliar in, facer intalios in :dat hakt er flink in = isto costa un capital :2 (aanvallen) attaccar, assaltar, assalir :op de vijand -- = cader super le inimico inhalatie ZN :1 inhalation inhalatieapparaat ZN :1 Zie: inhalator inhalatiemiddel ZN :1 inhalante inhalatietoestel ZN :1 Zie: inhalator inhalator ZN :1 inhalator, apparato inhalatori inhaleertoestel ZN :1 Zie: inhalator inhalen WW :1 (feestelijk verwelkomen) reciper solemnemente :de koning -- = reciper solemnemente le rege :2 (naar zich toe) attraher, retirar :de riemen -- = attraher le remos :de vlag -- = retirar le bandiera :3 (bereiken) rejunger, (passeren) passar :een auto -- = passar un auto(mobile) :4 (herwinnen) recuperar, recovrar, reattrappar :de verloren tijd -- = recuperar/recovrar/reattrappar le tempore perdite :het -- van de arbeidsdagen = le recuperation del jornos de travalio/de labor :5 (binnenbrengen) recolliger :de oogst -- = recoltar, portar le recolta ad in le granario :6 :de schade -- = recuperar le tempore perdite inhaler ZN :1 inhalator inhaleren WW :1 inhalar, aspirar :-- bij het roken = inhalar al fumar :rook -- = inhalar/aspirar fumo :iemand die inhaleert = inhalator inhalering ZN :1 inhalation inhalig BN :1 rapace, cupide, avide, (gierig) avar, avaritiose inhaligheid ZN :1 rapacitate, cupiditate, aviditate, (gierigheid) avaritia inham ZN :1 (GEOGR) (klein) baia, (groot) golfo :2 (GEOL) (insnijding) indentation inhameren WW :1 clavar (con un martello), martellar :spijkers in een plank -- = martellar clavos in un planca :2 (FIG) gravar in le memoria, inculcar inhebben WW :1 continer, portar, tener, haber :hij heeft de pee/pest in = ille es de multo mal humor inhechtenisneming ZN :1 arresto, arrestation, carceration :bevel tot -- = ordine/mandato de arresto inhechting ZN :1 intercalation, insertion inheems BN :1 autochthone, indigena, endemic, del pais :--e bevolking = population autochthone/indigena :-- ras = racia autochthone :--e bewoner = autochthono :het -- zijn = autochthonia :--e planten = planta indigena/endemic :--e taal = lingua indigena/vernacular :--e woorden = parolas indigena/vernacular :-- gebruik = costume del pais :die ziekte is -- in dat land = iste maladia es endemic in iste pais inherent BN :1 inherente :ergens -- aan zijn = esser inherente a un cosa inherentie ZN :1 inherentia inhereren WW :1 inherer inhiberen WW :1 inhiber inhiberend BN :1 inhibitive inhibitie ZN :1 inhibition inhibitor ZN :1 (SCHEI, BIOL) inhibitor, retardator inhomogeen BN :1 inhomogene :-- veld = campo inhomogene inhomogeniteit ZN :1 inhomogen(e)itate inhoud ZN :1 (volume) contento, volumine, capacitate, (aantal kubieke meters) cubage :-- van een lichaam = volumine de un corpore :-- van een bol = volumine de un sphera :de -- meten/bepalen van (het aantal kubieke meters bepalen van) = cubar :2 (dat waarmee iets gevuld is) contento :de -- van de fles is water = le contento del bottilia es aqua :envelop met -- = inveloppe con moneta :portemonnee met -- = bursa con moneta :korte -- van een boek = résumé (F) de un libro :3 (dat waarover iets handelt) contento, materia :vorm en -- = forma e contento :-- van een brief = contento de un littera :korte -- = compendio, recapitulation, résumé (F), summario, synopse (-opsis), texto condensate :4 (overzicht) indice, index, tabula de materias :5 (betekenis) contento, signification, senso :een nieuwe -- geven aan = dar un nove signification a :de termen 'volk' en 'natie' zijn niet gelijk van -- = le terminos 'populo' e 'nation' non es identic :6 (LOGICA) (inhoud van begrip) comprension, comprehension inhoudelijk BN :1 del contento, concernente le contento, relative al contento :--e opmerkingen = remarcas relative al contento inhouden WW :1 (bevatten) continer, caper, comprender, comprehender :deze fles houdt een liter in = iste bottilia contine un litro :2 (bedwingen, beheersen) comprimer, reprimer, continer, retener :zijn adem -- = retener su respiration/sufflo/halito :zijn toorn -- = continer/reprimer/comprimer su cholera :zijn tranen -- = continer/reprimer/comprimer su lacrimas :een paard -- = continer/retener un cavallo :de pas -- = relentar le passo :(zich beheersen) zich -- = continer se, retener se :op ingehouden toon = in un tono continite/controlate :3 (niet uitbetalen, innemen) deducer, retener :loon -- = retener salarios :er wordt een zeker percentage ingehouden = on deduce un certe percentage :op het loon ingehouden belasting = imposto deducite del salario :4 (behelzen) continer, implicar, includer :dat houdt een belofte in = isto include/contine un promissa :wat houdt dat in? = que implica/significa isto? :deze bepaling houdt in dat ... = iste disposition contine que ... :dit houdt een grote opoffering in = isto implica un grande sacrificio inhouding ZN :1 (handeling) deduction :-- van loon = deduction de salarios :onder -- van = deducente :2 (bedrag) deduction inhoudsaanduiding ZN :1 indication del volumine/del contento inhoudsbepaling ZN :1 (het berekenen van de inhoud) calculo/calculation/determination del volumine/contento, cubatura :2 (bepaling van de inhoud van een term) definition/determination del signification inhoudsberekening ZN :1 Zie: inhoudsbepaling-1 inhoudsformule ZN :1 formula de volumine inhoudsloos BN :1 vacue inhoudsmaat ZN :1 mesura de capacitate/de volumine inhoudsmeting ZN :1 determination del contento/volumine, cubatura, volumetria inhoudsopgave ZN :1 tabula de materias, contento, indice, index, registro inhuldigen WW :1 inaugurar, installar solemnemente, (koning) sacrar, inthronisar, (bisschop) consecrar :een burgemeester -- = inaugurar/installar un burgomaestro inhuldiging ZN :1 inauguration, installation, (koning) sacro, inthronisation, (bisschop) consecration :glorieuze -- = inauguration gloriose :plechtige -- = inauguration solemne inhuldigingsfeest ZN :1 festa de inauguration/installation inhuldigingsplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia de inauguration/installation inhullen WW :1 inveloppar (in) inhulling ZN :1 inveloppamento inhumaan BN :1 inhuman inhumaniteit ZN :1 inhumanitate inhumatie ZN :1 inhumation inhuren WW :1 (huren) locar, (in dienst nemen) ingagiar :het -- = location, ingagiamento :een kok -- = ingagiar un cocinero :iemand die inhuurt = ingagiator :daarvoor ben ik niet ingehuurd = io nos pagate pro (facer) isto :2 (opnieuw in huur nemen) renovar/continuar le location inhuring ZN :1 location, (indienstneming) ingagiamento inhuurgeving ZN :1 dation in location inhuurneming ZN :1 prisa in location inhuwen WW :1 entrar per maritage/matrimonio (in) inimitabel BN :1 inimitabile iniquiteit ZN :1 iniquitate initiaal ZN :1 littera initial, initial initiaal BN :1 initial :-- accent = accento super le syllaba initial initiaalwoord ZN :1 acronyme initialiseren WW :1 (COMP) initialisar initiatie ZN :1 initiation :-- in de politiek = initiation al politica initiatiecursus ZN :1 curso de initiation initiatief ZN :1 initiativa :particulier -- = initiativa private :eigen -- = initiativa individual :op eigen -- = per/de proprie initiativa :recht van -- = derecto de initiativa :het -- gaat uit van = le initiativa veni de :het -- nemen tot = prender le initiativa de :het -- houden = guardar/conservar le initiativa :gebrek aan -- hebben = mancar de initiativa :op -- van = a(l)/per initiativa de initiatiefeest :1 festa initiatic/de initiation initiatiefnemer ZN :1 initiator, introductor, inspirator, promotor initiatiefrecht ZN :1 derecto de initiativa initiatieplechtigheid :1 solemnitate/ceremonia initiatic/de initiation initiatierite :1 rito initiatic/de initiation initiator ZN :1 initiator, originator initieel BN :1 initial, prime, inceptive :--e kosten = costos initial initiëren BN :1 (inwijden) initiar :2 (invoeren) introducer :een nieuwe stijl -- = introducer un nove stilo initiëring ZN :1 initiation injagen WW :1 (in/naar binnen jagen) inviar (in), facer entrar (in) :jaag de hond de tuin in = invia le can in le jardin :iemand de dood -- = inviar un persona al morte injecteren WW :1 injicer, injectar, syringar injectie ZN :1 injection, syringation :intraveneuze -- = injection intravenose :intramusculaire -- = injection intramuscular :onderhuidse -- = injection hypodermic :intracardiale -- = injection intracardiac :financiële -- = injection/adjuta financiari :een -- geven = injicer, injectar, syringar injectiebuis ZN :1 tubo de injection injectief BN :1 (WISK) injective injectiegeweer ZN :1 fusil injector injectielaser ZN :1 laser (E) a injection injectiemotor ZN :1 motor a injection injectienaald ZN :1 aco/agulia hypodermic/a/de injection, (holle) cannula injectiepomp ZN :1 pumpa de injection injectiespuit ZN :1 syringa injector, injector injectiestroom ZN :1 currente de injection injectietechnologie ZN :1 technologia de injection injectievloeistof ZN :1 liquido de injection injector ZN :1 injector injectoringang ZN :1 orificio del injector injectorveer ZN :1 resorto de injector injiceren WW :1 injicer, injectar, syringar injunctie ZN :1 injunction injurie ZN :1 injuria injuriëren WW :1 injuriar injurieus BN :1 injuriose Inka ZN :1 Inca Inkabeschaving ZN :1 civilisation inca Inkabouwkunst ZN :1 architectura inca inkankeren WW :1 (invreten) roder, corroder :2 (FIG) inveterar se :3 (door kanker ingevreten worden) cancer(is)ar se inkappen WW :1 (uitholling aanbrengen) cannellar inkapselen WW :1 incapsular, involver :het -- = incapsulation, incapsulamento :ingekapseld zitten in zijn eigen wereld = esser clause in su proprie mundo inkapseling ZN :1 incapsulation, incapsulamento Inkarijk ZN :1 Imperio inca inkarnaat BN :1 incarnate inkassen WW :1 (van edelsteen) incastrar inkassing ZN :1 (van edelsteen) incastratura inkeep ZN :1 intalio, indentation inkeer ZN :1 repententia, reflexion, (REL) resipiscentia :tot -- komen = repentir se inkelderen WW :1 mitter/collocar in un cellario inkepen WW :1 intaliar, insecar, indentar, incider, incisar inkeping ZN :1 intalio, indentation inkeren WW :1 :tot zichzelf -- = recolliger se inkering ZN :1 :-- tot zichzelf = recolligimento inkerkeren WW :1 incarcerar inkerkering ZN :1 incarceration inkerven WW :1 intaliar, gravar :in hout gekerfde namen = nomines intaliate/gravate in ligno inkerving ZN :1 intalio, indentation :2 (BOUWK) glypho :3 (MED) scarification inkijk ZN :1 (gelegenheid om in iets te kijken) vista del interior :jurk met veel -- = veste con décolleté (F) basse :2 reguardos del passantes :hier is veel -- = le reguardos del passantes entra hic liberemente inkijken WW :1 (kijken in) reguardar (in) :2 (vluchtig kennis nemen van de inhoud) percurrer, jectar un colpo de oculo inkjetprinter ZN :1 impressor/imprimitor a jecto de tinta inklapbaar BN :1 plicabile, plicante :--e stoel = sedia plicante inklappen WW :1 (mentaal instorten) collaber (psychicamente) :2 (naar binnen vouwen) plicar :de poten van een klaptafel -- = plicar le pedes de un tabula plicabile inklaren BN :1 disdoanar :het -- = disdoanamento :een schip -- = disdoanar un nave :ingeklaarde bagage = bagage disdoanate inklaring ZN :1 disdoanamento :bewijs van -- = certificato de disdoanamento inklaringsformaliteiten ZN MV :1 formalitates de disdoanamento inklaringskantoor ZN :1 officio del doana inklaringskosten ZN MV :1 costos de disdoanamento inkleden WW :1 (in een vorm gieten) presentar, exprimer, dar (un certe) forma a, formular :hoe zal ik mijn verzoek --? = como formular mi requesta/petition? :2 (R.K.) (in een orde opnemen) dar le habito a inkleding ZN :1 (bewoording) presentation, maniera de presentar/de exprimer, forma, formulation :2 (R.K.) le prender del habito inklemmen WW :1 (vastklemmen) serrar, stringer :2 (inbouwen) incastrar :het -- = incastratura inklemming ZN :1 (het vastklemmen) le serrar :2 (inbouwing) incastratura inkleuren WW :1 colorar :een gebied op de kaart -- = colorar un area super le mappa/carta inkleuring ZN :1 coloration inklimmen WW :1 scalar inklimming ZN :1 scalada inklinken WW :1 (inhameren) rivetar :spijkers -- = rivetar clavos :2 (van grond) comprimer se inklinking ZN :1 (inhamering) rivetage :2 (van grond) compression inknijpen WW :1 Zie: samenknijpen inknippen WW :1 taliar, secar :2 (MED) facer un episiotomia inknipping ZN :1 (MED) episiotomia inkoken WW :1 condensar/reducer (per coction) :tot de helft van het volume -- = reducer usque al medietate del volumine :de soep laten -- = facer reducer le suppa :de soep is ingekookt = le suppa se ha spissate inkokeren WW :1 (DIERK) introverter inkomen ZN :1 receptas, salario :vast -- = salario fixe :onzuiver -- = salario brute :besteedbaar -- = receptas disponibile inkomen WW :1 (binnenkomen) entrar in, ingressar in :de haven -- = entrar in le porto :het huis -- = entrar in le casa :ik moet er even -- = io debe entrar in le materia :2 (ontvangen) reciper :ingekomen stukken = correspondentia/litteras recipite :3 :daar kan ik -- = io pote imaginar me lo, io lo comprende :daar kan niets van -- = isto es impossibile inkomensafhankelijk BN :1 proportional al receptas/salario inkomensbeleid ZN :1 politica salarial/del salarios inkomensderving ZN :1 privation salarial/de salario inkomensgrens ZN :1 limite salarial inkomensgroep ZN :1 Zie: inkomensklasse inkomensklasse ZN :1 categoria salarial inkomensnivellering ZN :1 nivellamento salarial/del salarios inkomenspeil ZN :1 nivello salarial/del salarios inkomenspolitiek ZN :1 Zie: inkomensbeleid inkomensverdeling ZN :1 repartition salarial/del salarios inkomensverschil ZN :1 differentia salarial/del salarios inkomst ZN :1 (intocht) entrata, ingresso :2 (wat aan geld ontvangen wordt) recepta :bron van --en = fonte de receptas :--en derven = perder receptas inkomstenbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le receptas/salarios :aangifte -- = declaration fiscal inkoop ZN :1 compra, emption :afdeling -- = section/departimento del compras :in- en verkoop = compra e vendita :--en doen = facer compras/emptiones :hij is belast met de -- = ille es incargate del compras inkoop(s)prijs ZN :1 precio de compra/costo :iets beneden/onder de --- verkopen = vender un cosa sub le precio de compra inkoopafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento del compras inkoopbedrag ZN :1 amonta de compra/acquisition inkoopboek ZN :1 libro de compras inkoopbureau ZN :1 agentia de compras inkoopcentrale ZN :1 central de compras, officio central de acquisitiones inkoopchef ZN :1 chef (F) (del section/departimento) del compras inkoopcombinatie ZN :1 combination de compratores inkoopcontract ZN :1 Zie: aankoopcontract inkoopcoöperatie ZN :1 cooperativa de compratores inkoopdatum ZN :1 data de compra inkoopfactuur ZN :1 factura de compra(s) inkoopkantoor ZN :1 officio de compra inkoopkartel ZN :1 cartel de compratores inkoopleider ZN :1 Zie: inkoopchef inkooporganisatie ZN :1 organisation de compra inkoopvereniging ZN :1 Zie: inkoopcoöperatie inkopen WW :1 (inkopen doen) comprar :-- doen voor de hele week = facer le compras de tote le septimana :2 :zich -- = comprar le derecto de entrar in :zich in een genootschap -- = comprar un participation in un societate inkoper ZN :1 comprator, mancipe, incargato/agente de compras inkoppen WW :1 (SPORT) facer/marcar un goal (E) con le testa/capite inkorten WW :1 (korter maken) accurtar, abbreviar :een touw -- = accurtar un corda :2 (verminderen) reducer, diminuer :iemands straftijd -- = reducer le pena de un persona inkortend BN :1 abbreviative inkorting ZN :1 accurtamento, accurtation, abbreviation, abbreviamento, reduction, diminution :-- van een touw = accurtamento de un corda :-- van een straf = reduction de un pena inkorven WW :1 mitter in un corbe inkoud BN :1 multo frigide, glacial inkrassen WW :1 rader, insecar :ingekraste initialen = initiales insecate inkrijgen WW :1 (naar binnen krijgen, inslikken) inglutir :de drenkeling kreeg water in = le necante inglutiva aqua :het schip kreeg water in = le nave faceva aqua :2 (bezorgd krijgen) reciper inkrimpen WW :1 (zich samentrekken) contraher se, disinflar se :2 (afnemen) reducer, diminuer, decrescer, discrescer :zijn straftijd is al aardig ingekrompen = su pena ha essite reducite considerabilemente :3 (kleiner maken) reducer, comprimer, contraher, accurtar :zijn uitgaven -- = reducer/comprimer/limitar su expensas :een leerplan -- = reducer/accurtar un programma de studios :het personeel -- = reducer le personal inkrimping ZN :1 (samentrekking) contraction, disinflation :2 (vermindering) reduction, diminution, decrescentia, decrescimento, discrescimento, compression :-- van het personeel = reduction del personal inkruipen WW :1 (kruipend binnenkomen) reper in, reptar in :2 (ongemerkt binnenkomen) infiltrar se in inkruisen WW :1 (BIOL) hybridar inkt ZN :1 tinta :Chinese/Oostindische -- = tinta de China {sj} :onuitwisbare -- = tinta indelibile :onzichtbare/sympatische -- = tinta sympathic/invisibile :autografische -- = tinta autographic :met rode -- schrijven = scriber con/in tinta rubie :flesje -- = bottilia de tinta inktachtig BN :1 de tinta inktdruppel ZN :1 gutta de tinta inkten WW :1 marcar de tinta inktfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tintas inktfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de tintas inktfles ZN :1 bottilia de tinta inktgom ZN :1 gumma de/pro tinta inktgum(mi) ZN :1 Zie: inktgom inktjetprinter ZN :1 imprimitor/impressor/printer (E) à jecto de tinta inktklad ZN :1 Zie: inktvlek inktkleur ZN :1 color de tinta inktkleurig BN :1 de color de tinta inktklodder ZN :1 Zie: inktvlek inktkoker ZN :1 tintiera inktkussen ZN :1 tampon de tinta inktlap ZN :1 nettapenna, essugapenna inktlint ZN :1 banda del machina a/de scriber inktmop ZN :1 grande macula de tinta inktpatroon ZN :1 cartucha {sj} de tinta inktpot ZN :1 tintiera inktpotlood ZN :1 stilo a tinta inktreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de tinta inktrol ZN :1 rolo de tinta inktsoort ZN :1 specie de tinta inktspat ZN :1 Zie: inktvlek inktvis ZN :1 sepia :vangarmen van een -- = tentaculos de un sepia inktvlek ZN :1 macula de tinta inktwortel ZN :1 morinda inktzwam ZN :1 coprino inktzwart BN :1 nigre como tinta inkuilen WW :1 insilar :het -- = insilage :groenvoer -- = insilar forrage verde :ingekuilde aardappelen = patatas insilate inkuiling ZN :1 insilage inkuilmethode ZN :1 methodo de insilage inkuipen WW :1 imbarrilar, intonnar inkwakken WW :1 jectar/lancear rudemente (in) inkwartieren WW :1 allogiar, (MIL) billetar, cantonar, quartierar inkwartiering ZN :1 allogiamento, (MIL) cantonamento inkwartieringsbiljet ZN :1 billet de cantonamento inl. :1 (inleiding) intr. :2 (inlichting) inf(o) inlaag ZN :1 deposito, apporto :de winst naar verhouding van de --en verdelen = divider le profito in proportion al/proportionalmente al depositos inlaat ZN :1 tubo de entrata/de adduction/de admission, admission, entrata inlaatbuis ZN :1 Zie: inlaat inlaatdoek ZN :1 tela sin fin inlaatduiker ZN :1 Zie: inlaat inlaatklep ZN :1 valvula de entrata/de admission/de adduction inlaatkraan ZN :1 Zie: inlaatklep inlaatsluis ZN :1 esclusa de admission inladen WW :1 cargar, incargar inlader ZN :1 cargator inlading ZN :1 cargamento inlander ZN :1 indigena, aborigine, nativo, autochthono inlands BN :1 indigena, native, del pais, autochthone :--e gewassen = plantas indigena/endemic :--e produkten = productos indigena :-- meisje = puera indigena/native :-- recht = derecto indigena inlas ZN :1 (las) juncto :2 (ingevoegd stuk in tekst) insertion, intercalation, interpolation inlassen WW :1 inserer, insertar, intercalar, interpolar, introducer :het -- = insertion, intercalation, interpolation, introduction :er werd een pauze ingelast = on ha intercalate un pausa inlasser ZN :1 (tussenvoeger) interpolator inlassing ZN :1 insertion, intercalation, interpolation, introduction :-- van een pauze = intercalation un pausa :-- van een letter = intercalation/epenthese (-esis) de un littera inlaten WW :1 (binnenlaten) facer entrar, admitter, introducer :2 (in laten stromen) facer fluer (in), lassar entrar :vers water -- = lassar entrar aqua fresc :3 :(zich bemoeien met) zich -- met = immiscer se in, ingerer se in, occupar se de :met zulke kleinigheden laat ik mij niet in = io non es interessate in tal futilitates inlating ZN :1 entrata, admission inlaut ZN :1 littera medial inleg ZN :1 (bij een bank) deposito :2 (in zaak/vennootschap) apporto :3 (bij het spel) moneta/summa riscate :4 (bij het wedden) moneta/summa spondite inlegblad ZN :1 folio intercalar/intercalate/supplementari :een -- in de boekjes = un folio supplementari in le librettos inlegeren WW :1 (MIL) billetar, cantonar, quartierar inlegering ZN :1 (MIL) cantonamento inleggeld ZN :1 derecto de entrata :2 (bij een bank) deposito :3 (bij het spel) summa/moneta riscate inleggen WW :1 (in/binnen/tussen iets leggen) mitter (in), poner (in) :een zoom -- = facer un orlo :2 (geld inbrengen bij een bank) deponer :3 (in zaak/vennootschap) apportar, investir :4 (tussenvoegen) inserer, insertar, adjunger :een blad -- = inserer/insertar un folio :5 (anders gekleurde stukjes inzetten) incrustar, marquetar :een tafel -- = incrustar un tabula :een met diamanten ingelegde broche = un broche (F) con incrustationes de diamantes :6 (conserveren) mitter in conserva, conservar, (in azijn) marinar, (in pekel) salmuriar :groenten -- = conservar verduras/legumines :7 :daar leg je eer mee in = isto te honora, isto te da honor inlegger ZN :1 (iemand die geld inlegt) depositor, depositante inleghout ZN :1 ligno de marqueteria inlegkapitaal ZN :1 capital investite inlegkruisje ZN :1 protege-slip inlegvel ZN :1 folio intercalari/intercalate/supplementari :losse --len in brochures = folios supplementari in brochures (F) inlegwerk ZN :1 incrustation, marqueteria, mosaico :met -- versieren = incrustar, marquetar inlegzool ZN :1 solea feltrate/de feltro inleiden WW :1 (binnenleiden, introduceren) introducer, presentar :een spreker bij het publiek -- = presentar un orator al publico :2 (ingang doen vinden) introducer :3 (eerste kennis geven van) initiar :het -- = initiation :-- in een wetenschap = initiar in un scientia :iemand in de filosofie -- = initiar un persona in le philosophia :4 (van een voorwoord voorzien) prefaciar :5 (de voorbode zijn van) preluder :de Golfoorlog leidde de derde wereldoorlog in = le guerra del Golfo esseva le preludio del tertie guerra mundial inleidend BN :1 introductori, introductive, initiatori, preparatori, preliminar, exordial, proemial :--e gevechten = combattos preliminar :--e fase = phase preparatori :-- hoofdstuk = capitulo introductive :--e woorden = parolas de introduction, introduction :--e spreker = orator introductori, introductor, presentator :--e cursus = curso introductori inleider ZN :1 introductor, presentator inleiding ZN :1 (woorden voor het eigenlijke onderwerp) introduction, preambulo, preliminar, exordio, parolas preliminar :korte/beknopte -- = curte introduction :een -- maken voor = preambular :dat verhaal was de -- tot haar verzoek = iste historia esseva le preambulo de su petition/requesta :2 (voorwoord, introductie) introduction, presentation, prefacio, prologo, advertimento, prolegomenos, proemio :van een -- voorzien = prefaciar :3 (voorbereiding tot kennis/begrip van iets) introduction, initiation :-- in een wetenschap = initiation in un scientia :(als boektitel) -- tot de taalwetenschap = introduction al linguistica :4 (het binnenleiden) introduction :5 (voorspel) preludio :als -- dienen = preluder :6 (van toneelstuk) protase (-asis) :7 (causerie) discurso inleidingsbrief ZN :1 littera de introduction inleidingsformule ZN :1 formula de introduction inleidingsrede ZN :1 discurso preliminar inlekken WW :1 infiltrar se gutta a gutta :het lekt hier in = le tecto lassa filtrar le pluvia inlelijk BN :1 multo/extrememente fede, fedissime, horribile inleven WW :1 :zich -- in = identificar se con, familiar se con (un situation), mitter se/poner se in le pelle de (un persona), mitter se/poner se in le loco de, penetrar in le sentimentos de (un persona), saper vider con le oculos de (un persona) :zich in een boek -- = poner se/mitter se in le historia de un libro inleverdatum ZN :1 Zie: inleveringsdatum inleveren WW :1 (doen toekomen) livrar, remitter, presentar, (teruggeven) render :wapens -- = remitter armas :een verzoekschrift -- = presentar un requesta/petition :2 (afstand doen van koopkracht) acceptar un reduction del poter de compra :3 :loon -- voor werk = ceder un parte del salario pro garantir le empleo inlevering ZN :1 remissa, livration, presentation inleveringsdatum ZN :1 data de livration/de remissa inleveringstermijn ZN :1 termino de livration/de remissa inleving ZN :1 penetration :2 assimilation inlevingsvermogen ZN :1 facultate de poner se/mitter se in le situation de un persona, empathia inlezen WW :1 (COMP) leger, memorisar :het optisch -- van een tekst = le lectura optic de un texto :het automatisch -- van een tekst = le lectura automatic de un texto :het -- van de gegevens = le lectura del datos inlezing ZN :1 lectura :-- van de gegevens = lectura del datos inlichten WW :1 informar, dar informationes, avisar, communicar, instruer, prevenir, advertir :zich laten -- over = lassar se informar super :verkeerd -- = misinformar inlichter ZN :1 dator de informationes, informator inlichting ZN :1 information :betrouwbare -- = information digne de fide :--en geven/verstrekken = dar informationes, informar :het geven/verstrekken van --en = information :--en inwinnen = prender informationes, informar se, inquirer :iemand die --en inwint = inquiritor, inquisitor inlichtingenbron ZN :1 fonte de informationes inlichtingenbureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio/agentia de informationes inlichtingendienst ZN :1 (informatiedienst) servicio de informationes :2 (POL) servicio secrete inlichtingenofficier ZN :1 officiero de informationes inliggend BN :1 hic-juncte, ci-juncte, ci-incluse :--e brief = littera ci-juncte inlijfbaar BN :1 incorporabile inlijmen WW :1 attachar {sj}/fixar con colla inlijsten WW :1 inquadrar, mitter in un quadro :het -- = inquadramento :een schilderij -- = inquadrar un pictura :een foto -- = mitter un photo(graphia) in un quadro inlijsting ZN :1 inquadramento inlijven WW :1 (mbt personen) incorporar, integrar, (in een regiment) inregimentar :2 (mbt grondgebied) annexar, incorporar :een gebied bij een ander -- = incorporar un territorio in un altere inlijvend BN :1 incorporative inlijving ZN :1 incorporation :2 (mbt grondgebied) annexion, annexation, incorporation :-- van een gebied bij een ander = incorporation de un territorio in un altere :3 (in een regiment) inregimentation inlijvingsbeweging ZN :1 movimento annexionista inlijvingsproces ZN :1 processo incorporative/de incorporation in-line ZN :1 (COMP) in-line (E) :-- verwerking = tractamento in-line inloggen WW :1 (COMP) entrar in communication :-- op een systeem = entrar in communication con un systema, entrar in un systema inlokken WW :1 persuader de entrar inloodsen WW :1 pilotar in, facer entrar in (le porto) inloodsing ZN :1 pilotage inloop ZN :1 (handeling) entrata, ingresso :'t is hier een -- voor iedereen = hic pote entrar tote le mundo :2 (plaats) entrata, ingresso inlooptijd ZN :1 periodo de orientation/de adaptation/de apprentissage/de prova inloopwinkel ZN :1 Zie: inloopzaak inloopzaak ZN :1 magazin a/de entrata/ingresso libere inlopen ZN :1 (binnengaan) entrar (in) :een haven -- = entrar in un porto :een straat -- = entrar in un strata :2 (vuil in huis brengen) entrar con le scarpas/calceos immunde :3 (een achterstand) reattrappar, recuperar :een achterstand (achterstallige schuld) -- = recuperar un arretrato :een achterstand (vertraging) -- = recuperar un retardo :4 :er -- = cader in le insidia :5 :zijn nieuwe schoenen -- = accostumar/habituar se a su nove scarpas/calceos inlossen WW :1 amortisar, pagar, reimbursar, redimer :een schuld -- = amortisar/pagar un debita :een hypotheek -- = redimer un hypotheca :2 :een belofte -- = complir/mantener un promissa :een oningeloste belofte = un promissa non complite/non mantenite :3 (van pand) dispignorar :het -- = dispignoramento inlossing ZN :1 amortisation, reimbursamento, redemption, (van pand) dispignoramento :-- van een schuld = amortisation de un debita :-- van een hypotheek = redemption de un hypotheca inluiden WW :1 (door klokgelui aankondigen) annunciar con sonos de campanas, carillonar :2 (iets nieuws/het begin aankondigen) inaugurar, annunciar :een nieuw tijdperk -- = inaugurar/annunciar/aperir un nove era/epocha inluiding ZN :1 (met klokgelui) annuncio con sonos de campanas :2 (begin) inauguration, annuncio inluizen WW :1 :er -- = cader in le insidia inmaak ZN :1 (handeling) conservation :2 (resultaat) conserva :onze -- = nostre conservas :de -- aanspreken = aperir le conservas inmaakazijn ZN :1 vinagre pro conserva inmaakbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) pro conserva inmaakbus ZN :1 latta a/pro conserva inmaakfles ZN :1 bottilia a/pro conserva inmaakfruit ZN :1 (fruit om in te maken) fructos pro conserva :2 (ingemaakt fruit) fructos in conserva inmaakglas ZN :1 bocal hermetic/a/pro conserva, vasculo/vitro/bottilia a/pro conserva inmaakgroente ZN :1 (groente om in te maken) verduras/legumines pro conserva :2 (ingemaakte groenten) verduras/legumines in conserva inmaakpot ZN :1 potto a/pro conserva inmaaktijd ZN :1 saison (F)/periodo del conservas inmaakuitjes ZN MV :1 (uitjes om in te maken) parve cibollas pro conserva :2 (ingemaakte uitjes) parve cibollas in conserva inmaken WW :1 (wecken) facer conservas de, mitter in conserva :ingemaakte bonen = fabas in conserva in medias res ZN :1 in medias res (L) in memoriam ZN :1 discurso/articulo al memoria de, notitia necrologic, necrologia :schrijver van een -- = necrologo, necrologista inmengen WW :1 :(zich bemoeien) zich -- = immiscer se (in), intervenir (in), ingerer se (in), intromitter se (in) :2 (er bij doen) adjunger inmenging ZN :1 intervention, immixtion, ingerentia, intromission inmeten WW :1 (minder uitmeten dan er is) dar un curte mesura :2 (LANDMEETK) mesurar inmetselen WW :1 (im)murar :een brandkast -- = murar un cassa forte :hij had zijn schat ingemetseld = ille habeva (im)murate su tresor :hij werd levend ingemetseld = ille esseva immurate vivente inmiddels BW :1 intertanto, interim, in le interim, interea, interdum, durante iste tempore :hij was -- opnieuw getrouwd = intertanto ille se habeva remaritate :ik ben er -- al drie keer geweest = desde alora io ha essite illac non minus que tres vices innaaien WW :1 (naaiend sluiten in) suer (in) :smokkelwaar -- in de kleding = suer contrabando in su vestimentos :2 (brocheren) brochar {sj} :ingenaaid boek = libro brochate :3 (korter maken) accurtar, (nauwer maken) restringer :hemdsmouwen -- = accurtar manicas de camisa innagelen WW :1 clavar in, attachar {sj}/fixar con clavos inname ZN :1 (verovering) expugnation, conquesta, occupation, captura :2 (inzameling) collection :-- van lege flessen = collection de bottilias (vacue) innatisme ZN :1 (FIL) innatismo inneembaar BN :1 (MIL) prendibile, expugnabile inneembaarheid ZN :1 (MIL) expugnabilitate innemen WW :1 (mbt geneesmiddelen) prender, ingerer :een drankje -- = prender/ingerer un potion :iets op de nuchtere maag -- = ingerer un cosa al stomacho vacue :2 (mbt plaatsruimte) prender, occupar :plaats -- = occupar loco/spatio :een positie -- = occupar un position :een betere gevechtspositie -- = prender un melior position de combatto :weer -- = reprender :zijn plaats weer -- = reprender su placia :(FIG) iemands plaats -- = prender le placia de un persona, reimplaciar un persona, substituer se a un persona :3 (veroveren) prender, occupar, expugnar, capturar :een stad -- = prender/occupar un citate/urbe :stormenderhand -- = prender de assalto :4 (vertrouwen/genegenheid winnen) captivar :iemand voor zich -- = ganiar le favor/sympathia de un persona :iemand tegen zich -- = indisponer un persona contra se, render se antipathic a un persona :5 (aan boord nemen) prender :water -- = prender aqua :kolen -- = prender carbon :ballast -- = prender ballast :6 (inkorten) restringer :een rok -- = restringer un gonna/gonnella :7 (verzamelen) colliger innemend BN :1 affabile, amabile, gratiose, grate, agradabile, sympathic, attractive, placente innemendheid ZN :1 affabilitate, amabilitate, gratia, charme (F) inneming ZN :1 occupation, expugnation, conquesta, captura :de -- van de stad = le occupation/expugnation del urbe innen WW :1 incassar, (van belasting/invoerrechten, etc.) perciper :het -- = incassamento, perception :een cheque -- = incassar un cheque (E) inner ZN :1 incassator, (van belasting, etc.) perceptor innerlijk BN :1 interior, interne, intime :--e rust = calma interior :--e tegenstrijdigheid = contradiction interne :--e stem = voce interior :-- leven = vita interior/intime :--e beschaving = civilisation innate :--e strijd = combatto/lucta interior :iets uit --e overtuiging doen = facer un cosa per conviction intime :--e samenhang = coherentia interne, cohesion :-- overtuigd = sincermente convincite :2 (waarde, belang) intrinsec :--e waarde van een munt = valor intrinsec de un moneta innerlijk ZN :1 anima, corde, spirito innerlijkheid ZN :1 interioritate innervatie ZN :1 innervation innerveren WW :1 innervar :het -- = innervation innervering ZN :1 innervation innestelen WW :1 (mbt eicel) implantar se :de eicel moet zich -- in de baarmoederwand = le ovulo debe implantar se in le pariete uterin/del utero innesteling ZN :1 (mbt eicel) implantation innig BN :1 intime, profunde, tenere, (oprecht) sincere, (vurig) intense, ardente, fervide :iemands --ste gedachten = le pensatas/pensamentos intime de un persona :dat is mijn --e overtuiging = isto es mi conviction intime/profunde :iemand -- liefhebben = amar carmente/teneremente un persona :--e contacten = contactos intime :-- verband = relation intime :--e vriendschap = amicitate tenere :mijn -- geliefde dochter = mi adorate filia :iemand -- omhelzen = imbraciar affectuosemente un persona :-- met elkaar omgaan = haber un relation affectuose :2 (REL) devote, fervente innigheid ZN :1 intimitate, teneressa, (oprechtheid) sinceritate, (vurigheid) ardor, fervor, ferventia :2 (REL) fervor, ferventia inning (I) ZN :1 incassamento, (van belasting) perception inning (II) ZN :1 (SPORT) inning (E) inningskosten ZN MV :1 costos de incassamento innocent BN :1 innocente innocentie ZN :1 innocentia innovatie ZN :1 innovation innovatief BN :1 innovative, innovator innovatieprogramma ZN :1 programma de innovation/de modernisation innovatietijd ZN :1 tempore de innovation innoveren WW :1 innovar :het -- = innovation :--d werken = introducer innovationes inoculatie ZN :1 inoculation inoculeren WW :1 inocular :het -- = inoculation inoefenen WW :1 apprender per le exercitio inoffensief BN :1 inoffensive inofficieel BN :1 non official inoliën WW :1 olear, imbiber de oleo inondatie ZN :1 Zie: inundatie inontvangstneming ZN :1 reception, acceptation inoogsten WW :1 recoltar :lof -- = reciper elogios inoogsting ZN :1 recolta inoperabel BN :1 inoperabile inoperabiliteit ZN :1 inoperabilitate inopportuun BN :1 inopportun, inappropriate, intempestive :--e opmerking = remarca inopportun inpakken WW :1 impaccar, pacchettar, impacchettar, imballar, inveloppar, (in doos/kist/krat) incassar :het -- = imballage, inveloppamento, incassamento :de fruitverkoper pakt de sinaasappelen in = le fructero inveloppa le oranges (F) :goederen -- = imballar/impacchettar mercantias :een pakje -- = facer un pacchetto :-- en wegwezen = partir rapidemente :2 (in dikke kleren/doeken hullen) involver, inveloppar :3 (inpalmen) captar per belle parolas inpakker ZN :1 imballator, impaccator, impacchettator inpakking ZN :1 imballage, incassamento inpakmachine ZN :1 imballator inpakpapier ZN :1 papiro a/de imballar inpakrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) de imballage inpaktafel ZN :1 tabula a/de imballar inpalmen WW :1 (toeëigenen) appropriar se, usurpar :2 (behendig winnen) captar (per belle parolas), (verleiden) seducer :het -- = captation, (verleiding) seduction inpalming ZN :1 (toeëigening) appropriation, usurpation :2 (het behendig winnen) captation (per belle parolas), (verleiding) seduction inpandig BN :1 incorporate in le casa/edificio, in le mesme edificio, sub le mesme tecto :--e garage = garage (F) in le mesme edificio :met --e garage = con garage (F) incorporate inpassen WW :1 (invoegen in een bestaand geheel) inserer, insertar, incorporar, integrar :iemand in de salarisschaal -- = inserer/incorporar/placiar un persona in le scala del salarios :2 (juist passend maken) adjustar, adaptar :3 (inbouwen) incastrar :het -- = incastratura inpassing ZN :1 (invoeging) (mbt zaken) insertion, incorporation, (mbt personen) integrar, incorporation :2 (het passend maken) adjustage, adjustamento :3 (inbouwing) incastratura inpekelen WW :1 Zie: pekelen inpeperen WW :1 (met peper bestrooien) coperir de pipere :(FIG) dat zal ik hem -- = ille me lo pagara :2 (met sneeuw inwrijven) fricar con nive inperken WW :1 restringer, limitar, reducer :iemands vrijheid -- = restringer le libertate de un persona :de uitgaven -- = reducer le expensas/costos inperking ZN :1 restriction, limitation, reduction :-- van de vrijheid = restriction del libertate inpersen WW :1 (in elkaar persen) comprimer :het -- = compression :2 (dmv persing inbrengen) stampar :het -- = stampage inpersing ZN :1 compression in petto BW :1 in petto (I), in reserva inpikken WW :1 (pakken) prender, sasir :2 (stelen) appropriar se, robar, furar :3 (doen) arrangiar, regular inplakken WW :1 collar (in) :foto's in een album plakken = collar photo(graphia)s in un album inplannen WW :1 introducer in le plano/programma, programmar inplant ZN :1 (jonge aanplant) nove plantation :2 (MED) (implantatie) implant, implantation inplanten WW :1 (in de grond zetten) plantar :het -- = plantation :2 (op het hart drukken) inculcar :3 (MED) implantar :het -- = implantation :weer -- = reimplanter :het weer -- = reimplantation inplanting ZN :1 (handeling, toestand) implantation :2 (plaats) loco de implantation in pleno :1 in session plenari inpluggen WW :1 connecter, attachar {sj} :snoeren in een versterker -- = connecter le cablos a un amplificator :een koptelefoon -- = attachar un receptor de testa inpolderen WW :1 transformar in polder (N), facer un polder (N), clauder con dicas, impolderar inpoldering ZN :1 (handeling) transformation in polder (N), construction de un polder (N) :2 (resultaat) polder (N) inpompen WW :1 (iemand iets leren) inculcar :2 (dmv een pomp inbrengen) pumpar (in) inponsen WW :1 perforar inpraten WW :1 (suggereren) suggerer, suggestionar :2 (overreden) persuader :op iemand -- = insister per tote le medios inprating ZN :1 suggestion :2 persuasion inprenten WW :1 inculcar, gravar in le memoria :het -- = inculcation :zich iets goed -- = mitter se un cosa in le testa/capite :iemand die een ander iets inprent = inculcator :geleidelijk -- = instillar inprenting ZN :1 inculcation :geleidelijke -- = instillation inprijzen WW :1 :iemand de hemel -- = altiar un persona al celo inprikken WW :1 piccar in in print :1 imprimite :een gedicht -- = un poema imprimite inproppen WW :1 reimpler input ZN :1 (COMP) input (E), entrata inquiline ZN :1 inquilina inquisiteur ZN :1 inquisitor, judice del inquisition inquisitie ZN :1 inquisition :van de -- = inquisitori, inquisitorial inquisitierechters ZN MV :1 judices inquisitorial inquisitoriaal BN :1 inquisitori, inquisitorial inramen WW :1 inquadrar, montar (in) :dia's -- = inquadrar diapositivas inranselen WW :1 inculcar a fortia de colpos inregenen WW :1 :het regent hier in = le pluvia entra hic inreis ZN :1 entrata, ingresso inreisvergunning ZN :1 permisso de entrata/de ingresso inreisvisum ZN :1 visa de entrata/de ingresso inrekenen WW :1 (arresteren) arrestar, apprehender :2 coperir :een brand -- = coperir un foco :3 (incalculeren) calcular, mitter in conto inrekening ZN :1 (arrestatie) arrestation I.N.R.I. :1 I.N.R.I. (L) inrichten WW :1 (iets in orde brengen) arrangiar, organisar, installar :een huis -- = installar un casa :de administratie -- = organisar le administration :opnieuw -- = reinstallar :2 (gereed maken voor gebruik/bewoning) arrangiar, equipar, (huis) mobilar :de kamer anders -- = rearrangiar le camera :als slaapkamer ingericht = equipate como camera a dormir/de lecto :compleet ingerichte keuken = cocina completemente equipate :modern ingericht ziekenhuis = hospital equipate modernemente :een kerk tot sporthal -- = transformar un ecclesia in sala de sport (E) :op logé's zijn we niet ingericht = nos non es preparate pro reciper hospites :3 (regelen, ordenen) arrangiar, regular, organisar, ordinar :zijn leven -- = organisar su vita :het onderwijs anders -- = reorganisar le inseniamento inrichting ZN :1 (aankleding) arrangiamento, installation, disposition :-- van een huis = installation de un casa :2 (niet commerciële inrichting) instituto, institution, establimento, stabilimento :penitentiaire -- = establimento penitentiari :3 (tehuis, gesticht) asylo :4 (wijze van organisatie) organisation, arrangiamento :de -- van de staat = le organisation del stato :5 (toestel) dispositivo, ingenio :6 (constructie) construction :7 (bedrijf) establimento, stabilimento :8 (voorziening) equipamento :9 :(ziekenhuis) psychiatrische -- = hospital psychiatric :10 (binnenwerk van apparaat) mechanismo inrij ZN :1 entrata, accesso inrijden WW :1 (naar binnen rijden) entrar (in) :2 (rijdend raken) collider (con) :de auto's reden recht op elkaar in = le auto(mobile)s collideva :3 (door snel rijden tijd inhalen) reattrappar :4 (geschikt maken voor het gebruik) rodar :het -- = rodage :een auto -- = rodar un auto(mobile) inrijdeur ZN :1 porta de entrata inrijgen WW :1 (in iets anders rijgen) infilar :2 (nauwer maken) stringer, serrar con un lacetto :het -- = strictura inrijperiode ZN :1 (mbt auto) periodo de rodage inrijpoort ZN :1 grande porta de entrata inrijstrook ZN :1 via de acceleration inrit ZN :1 (plaats) entrata, accesso, passage :verboden -- = entrata prohibite :2 (het inrijden) entrata inroepbaar BN :1 (JUR) (tegen een derde) opponibile inroepen WW :1 appellar, advocar, invocar, implorar, reclamar, recurrer :de hulp -- van = appellar/advocar/invocar le auxilio/adjuta de :medische hulp -- = recurrer al adjuta medic :Gods -- inroepen = invocar le misericordia de Deo :een scheidsrechterlijke beslissing -- = submitter se al decision del arbitro, compromitter inroeping ZN :1 appello, invocation, imploration inroesten WW :1 oxydar se, ferruginar se, devenir ferruginose :ingeroeste vooroordelen = prejudicios inveterate :ingeroeste gewoonten = habitudes inveterate inrollen WW :1 (rollende komen in) rolar in :de bal rolde het doel in = le ballon rolava in le goal (E) :2 (tot een rol maken) inrolar :3 (inwikkelen) rolar in, inveloppar, involver inroosteren WW :1 includer/inserer/insertar in un horario :vrije dagen -- = includer dies/jornos libere in le horario inruil ZN :1 (het inwisselen) cambio, (uitwisseling) excambio :tegen -- van = a cambio de :2 (inlevering van een oud produkt) reprisa inruilauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) usate/de reprisa/de occasion :de -- bracht weinig op = nos non recipeva multo pro nostre vetule auto(mobile) inruilen WW :1 cambiar, excambiar, (auto) facer reprender, (door ruiling verkrijgen) trocar :postzegels -- voor knikkers = trocar timbros postal pro marmores :een auto -- = cambiar de auto(mobile) inruiling ZN :1 cambio, excambio inruilobject ZN :1 articulo de cambio/excambio inruilpremie ZN :1 disconto inruilprijs ZN :1 precio de occasion/de secunde mano inruilwaarde ZN :1 valor de cambio/excambio inruilwagen ZN :1 Zie: inruilauto inruimen WW :1 (ruimte maken) ceder, liberar :voor iemand een plaats -- = ceder un placia a un persona :2 (toestaan) conceder, accordar :iemand een recht -- = conceder un derecto a un persona inrukken WW :1 (binnenrukken) entrar in, penetrar in, (binnenvallen) invader :de vijand is de stad ingerukt = le inimico ha penetrate/entrate in le urbe :2 (in de kwartieren terugkeren) retirar se :de troepen zijn weer ingerukt = le truppas se ha retirate al base :de brandweer kon spoedig weer -- = le (corpore de) pumperos poteva retirar se tosto inrukking ZN :1 entrata, invasion inschakelaar ZN :1 commutator inschakelen WW :1 (invoegen) intercalar, inserer, insertar, interpolar :2 (TECHN) connecter, mitter in circuito/contacto :het licht -- = connecter le luce :het alarm -- = connecter le alarma :de computer -- = connecter le computator/computer (E) :de stroom -- = connecter le currente :3 (doen meewerken) facer appello a, mobilisar :het leger -- = mobilisar le armea, recurrer al armea :de politie -- = facer intervenir le policia :iemand weer in het arbeidsproces -- = reintegrar un persona in le labor/travalio inschakeling ZN :1 (invoeging) intercalation, insertion, interpolation :2 (ELEKTR) connexion :3 (van mensen voor speciale dienst) mobilisation inschalen WW :1 inserer/includer/poner in un scala (salarial) :iemand te laag -- = poner un persona troppo basse in le scala inschaling ZN :1 classification salarial inscharen WW :1 eroder (se) inschatten WW :1 valutar, evalutar, estimar, supputar, judicar :te laag -- = subvalutar, subevalutar, subestimar :de situatie goed -- = valutar ben le situation :iemand verkeerd -- = judicar mal un persona inschatting ZN :1 valutation, evalutation, estimation, supputation :-- van de mogelijke gevaren = valutation del possibile periculos :-- van de uitvoerbaarheid = evalutation del realisabilitate/facibilitate inschenken WW :1 (uitgieten in) versar :2 (serveren) versar, servir :thee -- = servir the :iemand een drankje -- = servir un bibita a un persona :wat mag ik je --? = que pote io servir te? inschepen WW :1 imbarcar, ir a bordo :het -- = imbarcamento, imbarcation :troepen -- = imbarcar truppas inscheping ZN :1 imbarcamento, imbarcation :-- van troepen = imbarcamento/imbarcation de truppas inschepingsdatum ZN :1 data de imbarcamento/de imbarcation inschepingshaven ZN :1 porto de imbarcamento/de imbarcation inschepingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de imbarcamento/de imbarcation inschepingspier ZN :1 jectata de imbarcamento inscheppen WW :1 :een lepel suiker -- = adjunger un coclearata de sucro inscherpen WW :1 (inprenten) inculcar :het -- = inculcation :iemand zijn plichten -- = inculcar a un persona le notion de su deberes :iemand die een ander iets inscherpt = inculcator inscherping ZN :1 (inprenting) inculcation inscheuren WW :1 facer un laceration in inscheuring ZN :1 laceration inschieten WW :1 (iets kwijtraken) perder :geld erbij -- = perder moneta in un cosa :het leven er bij -- = perder le vita :2 (verbrijzelen) rumper per un colpo de foco :3 (wapens testen) adjustar :kanonnen -- = adjustar le tiro del cannones :4 (niet gebeuren) non haber loco :5 (vallen in) cader in :hij is met zijn auto de sloot ingeschoten = ille ha cadite con su auto(mobile) in le fossato :6 (ergens snel binnengaan) entrar rapidemente :een zijstraat -- = entrar rapidemente in un strata lateral :7 (SPORT) (in het doel schieten) tirar/calcar in le rete :8 (WEVEN) tramar inschikkelijk BN :1 indulgente, complacente, accommodante, acquiescente, ductibile, docile, tractabile :-- karakter = character complacente :zich -- tonen = monstrar se complacente :-- zijn = esser indulgente, indulger inschikkelijkheid ZN :1 indulgentia, complacentia, docilitate, ductilitate, tractabilitate inschikken WW :1 (inschuiven) serrar se :2 (toegeven) ceder, esser complacente, monstrar complacentia :beide tegenstanders wilden niet -- = le duo opponentes non voleva facer concessiones inschoppen WW :1 (naar binnen schoppen) calcar/tirar in :2 (breken) rumper per colpos de pede :de deur -- = rumper le porta per colpos de pede inschrift ZN :1 inscription, epigrapho inschrijden WW :1 entrar solemnemente (in) inschrijfbaar BN :1 inscribibile, (ook WISK) inscriptibile :een regelmatige veelhoek is -- in een cirkelomtrek = un polygono regular es inscriptibile in un circumferentia inschrijfbiljet ZN :1 Zie: inschrijfformulier inschrijfformulier ZN :1 formulario/scheda/folio de inscription/de registration :een -- invullen = completar/plenar un formulario de inscription inschrijfgeld ZN :1 Zie: inschrijfkosten inschrijfkosten ZN MV :1 costos de inscription/de registration :de -- bedragen 100 gulden = le costos de registration es cento florinos inschrijven WW :1 inscriber, registrar :het -- = inscription, registration :weer -- = reinscriber :het weer -- = reinscription :zijn bagage laten -- = facer registrar su bagage :een lid -- = inscriber un membro :een deelnemer -- = inscriber un participante :zich voor een examen laten -- = facer inscriber se pro un examine :zich (als student, etc.) laten -- = (im)matricular se :het -- (als student, etc.) = matriculation :2 (WISK) inscriber :het -- = inscription :3 (voor aanbesteding) facer/presentar un offerta :4 (intekenen) subscriber :op een nieuwe uitgave -- = subscriber a un nove edition inschrijver ZN :1 subscriptor :2 registrator inschrijving ZN :1 (het opnemen in een lijst/register) inscription, registration, immatriculation :-- in het handelsregister = inscription in le registro mercantil :-- van een hypotheek = inscription/registration de un hypotheca :-- van leden = inscription/immatriculation de membros :bewijs van -- = certificato de inscription :de -- openen = aperir le inscription :2 (intekening) subscription :laatste -- 31 januari = le ultime die de subscription es le 31 de januario :3 (bij aanbesteding) offerta :laagste -- = melior offerta :--en accepteren = acceptar offertas inschrijvingsbedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa de inscription/de registration inschrijvingsbewijs ZN :1 certificato de inscription/registration :2 certificato de subscription inschrijvingsformulier ZN :1 Zie: inschrijfformulier inschrijvingsgeld ZN :1 costos de inscription/registration inschrijvingslijst ZN :1 lista de inscription/de registration inschrijvingsnummer ZN :1 matricula inschrijvingsregister ZN :1 matricula inschrijvingstermijn ZN :1 termino de inscription/de registration inschrijvingsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de inscription/de registration inschroeven WW :1 vitar inschrompeling ZN :1 (MED) (van orgaan) involution inschuifbaar BN :1 telescopic :--e antenne = antenna telescopic inschuifbeker ZN :1 cuppa telescopic inschuifladder ZN :1 Zie: uitschuifladder inschuiftafel ZN :1 Zie: uitschuiftafel inschuiven ZN :1 (met een schuivende beweging binnengaan) entrar :2 (er tussen plaatsen) inserer, insertar, intercalar, interpolar :het -- = insertion, intercalation, interpolation :3 (naar binnen schuiven) pulsar :een la -- = clauder un tiratorio :4 (opschuiven) serrar inschuld ZN :1 debita active inscriberen WW :1 inscriber inscriptie ZN :1 (opschrift) inscription, epigrapho :-- in twee talen = inscription bilingue :een horloge met -- = un horologio con un inscription :van een -- voorzien = munir/provider de un inscription :2 (bewijs van inschrijving) certificato de inscription/registration insectie ZN :1 incision insectifugum ZN :1 insectifugo insecuriteit ZN :1 insecuritate inseinen WW :1 poner/mitter al currente, informar, instruer :ze hebben hem kennelijk ingeseind = obviemente on le ha ponite al currente insekt ZN :1 insecto :honingvoortbrengend -- = insecto mellifere :gevleugeld -- = insecto alate :halfvleugelig -- = insecto hemiptere :versteend -- = entomolytho :--en betreffend = entomic insektarium ZN :1 insectario insektenbeet ZN :1 piccatura/punctura de insecto insektenbestrijding ZN :1 campania pro le extermination de insectos insektenbestrijdingsmiddel ZN :1 insecticida insektenbloem ZN :1 flor entomophile insektenbloemig BN :1 entomophile insektenboek ZN :1 libro de insectos insektendodend BN :1 insecticida :-- middel = insecticida insektendoders ZN MV :1 fungos carnivore insektenetend BN :1 insectivore, entomophage :--e planten = plantas insectivore :--e dieren = animales insectivore :--e vogel = ave insectivore insekteneter ZN :1 animal insectivore, insectivoro, entomophago insektenkenner ZN :1 entomologo, entomologista, insectologo insektenkunde ZN :1 insectologia, entomologia insektenlarve ZN :1 larva de insecto insektenlichaam ZN :1 corpore de insecto insektenplaag ZN :1 plaga/flagello/invasion de insectos insektenpoeder ZN :1 pulvere insecticida insektenrijk ZN :1 Zie: insektenwereld insektenstaat ZN :1 societate de insectos insektensteek ZN :1 punctura/piccatura/morsura de insecto insektenstudie ZN :1 studio de insectos insektenverdelger ZN :1 insecticida insektenverzamelaar ZN :1 collectionator de insectos insektenverzameling ZN :1 collection entomologic/de insectos insektenwereld ZN :1 mundo del insectos insektenwerend BN :1 insectifuge :-- middel = insectifugo insekticide ZN :1 insecticida insektivoor BN :1 insectivore, entomophage :--e planten = plantas insectivore insektivoor ZN :1 insectivoro, entomophago insektologie ZN :1 insectologia, entomologia insektologisch BN :1 insectologic, entomologic insektoloog ZN :1 insectologo, entomologo, entomologista inseminatie ZN :1 insemination :kunstmatige -- = insemination artificial inseminator ZN :1 inseminator, fecundator insemineren WW :1 inseminar (artificialmente) :het -- = insemination ins en outs ZN MV :1 detalios :ik ken niet alle -- van die zaak = io non sape omne detalios de iste affaire (F) inseparabel BN :1 inseparabile inseraat ZN :1 (bijlage) supplemento :2 (tussengevoegde mededeling) insertion insereren WW :1 inserer, insertar insertie ZN :1 insertion insgelijks BW :1 equalmente, alsi, anque :prettig weekend! --! = bon fin de septimana! equalmente! inside information ZN :1 novas de bon fonte, information confidential insider ZN :1 initiato :alleen voor --s begrijpelijk = comprensibile/comprehensibile solmente pro initiatos insidieus BN :1 insidiose insigne ZN :1 insignia, ordine, decoration insijpelen WW :1 infiltrar se :het -- = infiltration insijpeling ZN :1 infiltration insinuatie ZN :1 insinuation :grove -- = insinuation crude :lasterlijke -- = insinuation calumniose :de --s negeren = disdignar le insinuationes insinueren WW :1 insinuar :het -- = insinuation :iemand die insinueert = insinuator :--de woorden = parolas insinuante, insinuationes insipide BN :1 insipide insisteren WW :1 insister in situ BW :1 in situ (L) :een plant -- bestuderen = studiar un planta in situ inslaan WW :1 (door slaan breken) rumper, fracassar :een ruit -- = rumper un vitro :iemand de hersens/harses/schedel -- = rumper/fracassar le capite/testa a un persona :2 (in voorraad nemen) facer provision de, approvisionar se, facer un stock (E) de, (opslaan) immagazinar :drank -- = approvisionar se de bibitas :3 (omvouwen) replicar :een mouw -- = replicar un manica :4 (indrijven) introducer, (spijker) clavar :5 (aanbrengen) stampar :6 (nuttigen) ingurgitar, prender :7 (WEVEN) (de ketting --) tramar :8 (met een slag in iets doordringen) cader :de bliksem is hier ingeslagen = le fulmine ha cadite hic :als een bom -- = cader como un bomba, venir como un fulmine a celo seren :9 (een richting nemen) prender, tornar in, entrar in :de weg -- naar = prender le cammino de :een straat -- = prender/tornar in/entrar un strata :10 (FIG) haber successo, haber effecto, facer impression :die opmerking sloeg in = iste remarca ha facite sensation :-- bij het publiek = haber successo ante le publico inslaapmiddel ZN :1 hypnotico inslag ZN :1 (in weefsel) trama :(FIG) dat is schering en -- = isto es le pan de cata die :2 (het met een slag doordringen) impacto, impaction :de -- van meteorieten = le impacto de meteorites :plaats van -- = loco/puncto de impacto :3 (mbt waren) approvisionamento, provision, stock (E) :4 (strekking, tendens) tendentia :partij met een fascistische -- = partito con un tendentia/de tendentia fascista :in de brochure zit een duidelijk commerciële -- = in le brochure (F) il ha un clar tendentia commercial inslagdraad ZN :1 (WEVEN) (filo de) trama inslagkrater ZN :1 crater de impacto inslagzijde ZN :1 (WEVEN) sete de trama inslapen WW :1 (indutten) addormir se :doen -- = addormir :2 (sterven) morir, deceder inslapertje ZN :1 (middel om in te slapen) medio pro addormir se, soporifico :2 (fantasiegedachte) phantasma ante le somno inslecht BN :1 odiose, ignobile, perverse inslijpen WW :1 (door slijpen aanbrengen) taliar in, gravar in :2 (passend slijpen) affilar inslikken WW :1 glutir, inglutir, deglutir, ingurgitar :het -- = inglutimento, deglutition, ingurgitation inslikking ZN :1 inglutimento, deglutition, ingurgitation inslingeren WW :1 lancear in inslinken WW :1 Zie: slinken inslinking ZN :1 Zie: slinking inslippen WW :1 glissar se in inslokken WW :1 mangiar/biber avidemente/gluttemente inslorpen WW :1 sorber, absorber inslorping ZN :1 absorption insluimeren WW :1 addormir se :doen -- = addormir insluimering ZN :1 somnolentia insluipen WW :1 entrar/introducer se/insinuar se (clandestinmente/furtivemente) in :de kinderen sluipen het huis in = le infantes entra furtivemente in le casa :er is een fout in de berekening geslopen = il se ha introducite un error in le calculo :een ingeslopen misbruik = un abuso que se ha introducite pauco a pauco in le mores insluiper ZN :1 persona qui entra furtivemente, intruso insluiping ZN :1 entrata/introduction clandestin/furtive, intrusion :diefstal met -- = furto sin effraction insluipsel ZN :1 abuso/habito que se ha introducite (lentemente) insluiten WW :1 (bijvoegen) junger, adjunger, includer, inserer :in de brief -- = includer in le littera :een formulier -- = adjunger un formulario :ik sluit hier een briefje voor je zuster in = io junge un parve littera pro tu soror :2 (omsingelen, belegeren) investir, blocar, assediar, incircular, cinger :3 (omgeven) circumferer :het binnenplein wordt door de gebouwen geheel ingesloten = le corte interior es completemente circumferite de edificios :4 (opsluiten) carcerar, incarcerar :5 (bevatten) continer, comprender, comprehender, implicar :in een vloeistof ingesloten gasbellen = bullas de gas continite in un liquido :dit sluit niet in dat = isto non implica que insluiting ZN :1 (belegering) investimento, assedio, incirculamento :2 (mbt brief) inclusion :3 (in een mineraal) inclusion insluitingsleger ZN :1 armea de investimento/de assedio/de incirculamento insluitingstroepen ZN :1 truppas de investimento/de assedio/de incirculamento insluizen WW :1 facer entrar in un esclusa inslurpen WW :1 sorber, absorber inslurping ZN :1 absorption insmelten WW :1 (smeltend invoegen) funder in, incorporar in insmeren WW :1 lubricar, lubrificar, unctar, linir :met vet -- = ingrassar :met olie -- = olear :met vaseline -- = unctar con vaselina, vaselinar :met teer -- = catranar :met zeep -- = saponar :met wrijfpommade -- = pomadar, embrocar :zal ik je rug even --? = esque io te da un pauco/un poco de crema al humeros/spatulas? insmijten WW :1 jectar in, lancear in :2 rumper per colpos de petra insmokkelen WW :1 importar contrabando insneeuwen WW :1 :(naar binnen sneeuwen) het sneeuwt in op zolder = le nive entra a transverso le tecto :2 (door sneeuw ingesloten worden) esser blocate per/in le nive insnijden WW :1 (een snede maken in) facer un incision/intalio/sectura, incider, incisar, insecar, intaliar, scarificar :een wond -- = incisar un plaga, facer un incision in un plaga :de bast van een boom -- = incisar le cortice de un arbore, scarificar un arbore :een boom voor harswinning -- = intaliar un arbore pro obtener resina :2 (door snijden aanbrengen in) gravar :zijn naam -- = gravar su nomine insnijding ZN :1 incision, intalio, sectura, (ANAT ook) incisura :2 (BOUWK) glypho :3 (GEOL) indentation :--en van een rotsachtige kust = indentationes de un litoral roccose :4 (van blad) indentation insnijdmes ZN :1 bisturi insnoeren WW :1 (vernauwen) stringer, constringer, render plus stricte :een bloedvat -- = constringer un vasculo sanguinee :2 (inrijgen) laciar insnoerend BN :1 constrictive, constringente insnoering ZN :1 (handeling) constriction :2 (plaats) constriction insnuiven ZN :1 respirar, aspirar insolatie ZN :1 insolation insolent BN :1 insolente insolentie ZN :1 insolentia insolide BN :1 (onvast) pauco/poco solide/resistente :2 (onbetrouwbaar) pauco/poco digne de confidentia/fiducia insolvabel BN :1 insolvente insolvabiliteit ZN :1 insolventia insolvabiliteitsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra insolventia insolvent BN :1 insolvente :--e debiteur = debitor insolvente :iemand -- verklaren = declarar insolvente un persona insolventie ZN :1 insolventia insolventverklaring ZN :1 declaration de insolventia insomnie ZN :1 insomnia insoppen WW :1 molliar inspannen WW :1 :(zijn kracht aanwenden) zich -- = effortiar se, facer un effortio, facer effortios, dar se pena :al zijn krachten -- = facer un supreme effortio/tote su effortios :zijn hersens -- = facer un effortio mental :zich dubbel -- = reduplar su effortios :zich sterker -- = accentuar su effortio :hij moet zich flink -- om de deur open te krijgen = ille debe facer un grande effortio pro aperir le porta :2 (trekdieren) attachar {sj}, harnesar :een paard -- = harnesar un cavallo :3 (mbt proces) intentar inspannend BN :1 fatigante, extenuante, ardue :een -- werk = un labor/travalio ardue :corrigeren is een -- werk = corriger es un labor/travalio fatigante inspanning ZN :1 (het aanwenden van kracht) effortio :geestelijke -- = effortio intellectual/mental :bovenmenselijke -- = effortio superhuman/suprahuman :hun gezamelijke --en = lor effortios conjuncte/conjugate :een -- belonen = recompensar/premiar un effortio :zijn --en op iets richten = orientar su effortios verso un cosa :alle --en bleven tevergeefs = tote le effortios ha essite in van :dat kost veel -- = isto costa/exige multe effortio :de -- belonen = premiar le effortio in spe :1 futur, proxime, in herba :mijn schoonzus -- = mi futur soror affin inspecteren WW :1 (controleren) inspectar, inspicer, facer un inspection de, controlar, visitar :de troepen -- = inspectar le truppas :de slaapzalen -- = facer le inspection del dormitorios :2 (monsteren) passar in revista :de troepen -- = passar le truppas in revista inspecteur ZN :1 inspector, controlator, supervisor, visitator :-- van politie = inspector de policia :-- bij het middelbaar onderwijs = inspector del inseniamento secundari :-- bij een verzekeringsmaatschappij = inspector de assecurantias/de un compania de assecurantia :-- generaal = inspector general :ambt van -- = inspectorato inspecteur-generaal ZN :1 inspector general inspecteurschap ZN :1 inspectorato inspectie ZN :1 (controle) inspection, visita :vluchtige -- = inspection rapide :grondige -- = inspection a fundo :-- van een schip = inspection de un nave :een -- houden = facer un inspection :2 (wapenschouwing) inspection, revista :3 (dienst van het op- en toezicht over iets) inspection, inspectorato :4 (ambtsgebied van een inspecteur) inspectorato inspectiebezoek ZN :1 visita de inspection/del inspector inspectiedienst ZN :1 inspection, inspectorato inspectieluik ZN :1 (in vloer) trappa de inspection inspectiereis ZN :1 viage de inspection inspectietocht ZN :1 tour (F) de inspection inspectoraat ZN :1 (ambt) inspectorato, inspection :2 (ambtsgebied) inspectorato inspelen WW :1 (geschikt maken voor het gebruik) preparar, (MUZ) essayar, preluder, (DRAM) essayar :de nieuwe snaren van een gitaar -- = essayar le nove chordas de un guitarra {gi}/gitarra :(SPORT) zich -- = preparar se :(SPORT) goed op elkaar ingespeeld zijn = formar un bon equipa :2 (vooruit lopen op) anticipar :3 (reageren op) reager (a) :-- op een behoefte = responder a un necessitate, saper facer uso de un besonio inspijkeren WW :1 clavar in, fixar con clavos inspinnen WW :1 inveloppar in filos :de spin had het vliegje ingesponnen = le aranea habeva inveloppate le musca in su tela :2 :zich -- = mitter/poner se in le cocon (F) inspiratie ZN :1 (bezieling) inspiration :een voortdurende bron van -- = un fonte constante de inspiration :goddelijke -- = inspiration divin :-- opdoen = inspirar se, haber un inspiration :2 (inademing) inspiration, inhalation inspiratiebron ZN :1 fonte de inspiration inspirator ZN :1 inspirator, instigator inspiratorisch BN :1 inspiratori :--e medeklinker = consonante inspiratori :-- spreken = parlar inspiratorimente inspireren WW :1 (bezielen) inspirar, enthusiasmar, infunder enthusiasmo a :een geïnspireerd kunstenaar = un artista inspirate :geïnspireerd pianospelen = esser un pianista inspirate :2 (modelleren naar) basar (super) :een film geïnspireerd op de gelijknamige roman = un film (E) basate super le libro del mesme nomine inspirerend BN :1 inspirante, inspiratori, stimulante, enthusiasmante, vivificante :-- betoog = discurso inspirante/stimulante :-- werken = esser inspirante/stimulante, inspirar, stimular inspraak ZN :1 participation :de -- van de arbeiders = le participation del obreros :-- eisen = exiger participation :-- bevorderen = incoragiar participation :de -- van zijn hart volgen = sequer le inclinationes/impulsos de su corde inspraakprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de participation inspraakronde ZN :1 opportunitate de participation del publico inspreken BN :1 (inboezemen) insufflar, infunder, inspirar :iemand moed -- = insufflar/infunder corage a un persona, incoragiar un persona :2 (spreken in) registrar :een boodschap -- in het antwoordapparaat = registrar un message in le responditor automatic :boeken -- voor een blindenbibliotheek = registrar libros pro un bibliotheca Braille inspringen WW :1 (invallen) suppler, substituer, reimplaciar, prender le placia de :voor een collega -- = substituer/reimplaciar un collega :2 (zich meer naar binnen uitstrekken) esser/star retro, receder :het huis springt hier in = le casa sta retro in iste loco :3 (met een sprong inkomen) saltar in, salir in :de Maas -- = saltar in le Mosa :4 (inhaken op) adherer (a) :deze firma is ingesprongen op de laatste ontwikkelingen op modegebied = iste firma ha sequite le ultime evolutiones del moda :5 (DRUKK) indentar inspringend BN :1 entrante, recedente :--e hoek = angulo entrante :--e muur = muro recedente inspringing ZN :1 (DRUKK) indentation inspuitdruk ZN :1 pression de injection inspuiten WW :1 (een injectie geven) injicer, injectar, syringar :het oor -- = injicer/injectar/syringar le aure :serum bij iemand -- = injicer/injectar sero a un persona, facer injectiones de sero a un persona inspuiting ZN :1 (handeling) injection :onderhuidse -- = injection hypodermic/hypodermatic/subcutanee :2 (dat wat ingespoten wordt) injection inspuitmondstuk ZN :1 injector de benzina inspuitmotor ZN :1 motor a injection inspuitsysteem ZN :1 (van motor) systema de injection inspuittoestel ZN :1 injector inspuwen WW :1 spuer in, sputar in instaan WW :1 responder (de), garantir :wij staan er voor in dat = nos garanti que :niet voor de gevolgen -- = non responder del consequentias :niet voor het resultaat -- = non garantir le resultato :-- voor de kwaliteit van een produkt = responder del qualitate de un producto :voor de echtheid van iets -- = garantir le/responder del authenticitate de un cosa :nergens voor -- = garantir nihil :voor een borg -- = certificar un caution :de directie staat niet in voor eventuele schade = le direction non assume le responsabilitate de eventual damnos instabiel BN :1 instabile, labile :-- evenwicht = equilibrio instabile :--e constructie = construction instabile :-- karakter = character instabile instabiliteit ZN :1 instabilitate, labilitate :politieke -- = instabilitate politic installateur ZN :1 installator :de -- van onze centrale verwarming = le persona qui ha installate nostre calefaction central :erkend -- = installator recognoscite installatie ZN :1 (inauguratie, bevestiging in ambt) installation, inauguration :2 (plaatsing van technische toestellen) installation, montage :-- van een wasmachine = installation de un machina a/de lavar :3 (technische toestellen) installation, dispositivo, apparato, equipamento installatieaanwijzingen ZN MV :1 indicationes de installation installatiebureau ZN :1 officio de installationes installatiekosten ZN MV :1 costo(s) de installation installatiemateriaal ZN :1 material de installation installatieplechtigheid ZN :1 solemnitate/ceremonia de installation/de inauguration installatievoorschriften ZN MV :1 prescriptiones de installation installeren WW :1 (inaugureren, in ambt bevestigen) installar, inaugurar :2 (voor het gebruik gereed maken) installar, montar :een wasmachine -- = installar un machina a/de lavar :de autoradio -- = montar le autoradio :3 (plaatsen, vestigen) installar, stabilir, establir :zich behaaglijk -- = installar se commodemente instampen WW :1 (door stampen indrijven) introducer per colpos/per le pede(s), figer :palen -- = figer palos :2 (inprenten) inculcar :het -- = inculcation :de onregelmatige werkwoorden -- = inculcar le verbos irregular instamperij ZN :1 Zie: instamping-2 instamping ZN :1 (indrijving door stampen) introduction per colpos/per le pede(s) :2 (inprenting) inculcation instandhouder ZN :1 mantenitor, perpetuator instandhouding ZN :1 conservation, mantenentia, mantenimento, preservation, (het voortzetten) perpetuation :-- van de bestaande orde = mantenentia del ordine establite :-- van de dijken = mantenentia/conservation del dicas :-- van een monument = conservation de un monumento :-- van een beweging = conservation de un movimento :-- van een traditie = perpetuation de un tradition :-- van de soort = conservation/perpetuation/preservation del specie instant BN :1 instantanee instantie ZN :1 (JUR) (aanleg) instantia :in eerste -- dachten wij dat het waar was = initialmente/in prime instantia nos pensava que illo esseva ver :in tweede -- = in secunde instantia :in laatste -- = in ultime instantia :een hogere -- = un instantia superior :2 (dringend verzoek) instantia, insistentia :3 (orgaan) servicio, autoritate, organismo :openbare --s = autoritates public :bevoegde --s = autoritates competente :de betrokken --s op de hoogte brengen = informar le autoritates concernite :zich tot een hogere -- wenden = diriger se a un autoritate superior instantkoffie ZN :1 caffe instantanee/solubile instant-oplossing ZN :1 solution instantanee instantsoep ZN :1 suppa instantanee instapkaart ZN :1 carta de accesso (a bordo) instappen WW :1 (mbt voertuig) montar :in een vliegtuig stappen = montar a bordo de un avion :in de trein stappen = montar in un traino :vlug -- = montar rapidemente :2 (binnenstappen) entrar in :3 (meedoen aan) adherer a instaptoets ZN :1 test (E) de entrata/de ingresso/de admission in statu nascendi :1 in statu nascendi (L) insteek ZN :1 entresol (F) insteekkamer ZN :1 Zie: insteek insteekvenster ZN :1 mezzanin insteekverdieping ZN :1 mezzanin insteken WW :1 mitter in, poner in, introducer in :een draad -- = infilar un agulia :zijn neus overal -- = mitter le naso in toto instelbaar BN :1 adjustabile, regulabile, adaptabile :--e ring = anello adjustabile/regulabile :turbine met --e schoepen = turbina a palas adjustabile/regulabile :vooraf -- = adjustabile in avantia instelbaarheid ZN :1 adjustabilitate, regulabilitate, adaptabilitate instelcondensator ZN :1 condensator adjustabile instellen WW :1 (oprichten) fundar, instituer, constituer, instaurar, eriger, crear, formar, convocar, stabilir, establir :een commissie -- = instituer/constituer/crear/formar un commission :een traditie -- = fundar un tradition :een prijs -- = instituer un premio :een leerstoel -- = instituer un cathedra universitari :een belasting -- = stabilir/establir/crear un imposto :nieuwe bisdommen -- = instituer nove dioceses :2 (beginnen) aperir, comenciar, initiar, (JUR) intentar :een onderzoek -- = comenciar/aperir/facer un inquesta/recerca/investigation, investigar :een vervolging tegen iemand -- = proceder contra un persona :3 (regelen, afstellen) regular, adjustar, programmar :het contrast van de tv -- = regular le contrasto del television :de tv is niet goed ingesteld = le television besonia adjustamento :een camera (scherp) -- = focalisar un camera :een microscoop -- = adjustar/focalisar un microscopio :de wasmachine is ingesteld op het wasprogramma voor bontgoed = le lavator ha essite programmate pro pannos colorate :4 :(FIG) zich -- op = preparar se a/pro insteller ZN :1 fundator, instaurator, creator, erector, establitor instelling ZN :1 (het oprichten) fundation, constitution, erection, creation, stabilimento, establimento, instauration, institution :-- van een commissie = constitution de un commission :-- van een nieuw ministerie = creation de un nove ministerio :-- van de Olympische Spelen = institution/instauration del Jocos Olympic :2 (mbt toestellen) regulation, adjustamento :automatische -- = regulation automatic :3 (organisatie, instituut) instituto, institution, fundation, stabilimento, establimento :openbare -- = institution/stabilimento/establimento public :een -- oprichten = crear un instituto :democratische --en = institutiones democratic :internationale --en = institutiones international :kerkelijke -- = institution religiose :politieke -- = institution politic :-- van liefdadigheid, liefdadige -- = institution de caritate :-- voor hoger onderwijs = establimento/stabilimento de inseniamento superior :tot een -- maken = institutionalisar :een -- worden = institutionalisar se :het tot een -- maken, het tot -- worden = institutionalisation :4 (mentaliteit) attitude, spirito, mentalitate, disposition :kritische -- = spirito critic/de examine :negatieve -- = attitude negative :positieve -- = attitude positive :materialistische -- = mentalitate/disposition materialistic :een zakelijke -- hebben = haber un mentalitate commercial, haber un approche {s} commercial :de juiste -- hebben voor iets = haber le mentalitate appropriate/le spirito juste pro un cosa instelloep ZN :1 lupa adjustabile instelraam ZN :1 quadro adjustabile instelschaal ZN :1 scala de adjustamento instelschroef ZN :1 vite de adjustamento instemmen WW :1 (goedkeuren) esser de accordo (con), approbar, assentir, consentir, adherer, acquiescer, dar acceptation, sympathisar (con) :stilzwijgend met iets -- = consentir tacitemente a un cosa :met een verzoek -- = consentir a un requesta :met een voorstel -- = approbar un proposition :geheel met iemand -- = esser completemente de accordo con un persona :met iemands bezwaren -- = supportar le objectiones de un persona instemmend BN :1 approbative, approbatori, acquiescente, assentiente, consentiente :-- gemompel = rumor/murmure approbatori/de approbation :--e houding = attitude consentiente instemming ZN :1 accordo, approbation, assentimento, consenso, consentimento, adhesion, acquiescentia, adhesion :blijken van -- = signos/monstras de consentimento/de approbation :algemene -- = consenso/consentimento/approbation general/ unanime :het voorstel vond -- bij de andere leden = le proposition esseva approbate per le resto del membros :de motie vond algemene -- = le motion esseva approbate generalmente :zijn -- betuigen met = dar su adhesion a, esser de accordo con, manifestar su approbation, approbar, adherer a :zijn -- aan een plan onthouden = non approbar un plano :de -- van de kiezers verkrijgen = obtener le consenso del electorato instigatie ZN :1 instigation, incitation :op -- van = a/per instigation de instigator ZN :1 instigator, fomentator, excitator instigeren WW :1 instigar, incitar instijgen WW :1 (stijgend ingaan) montar (in) :de ballon steeg de lucht in = le ballon montava in le celo :2 (in een voertuig stappen) montar (in un avion/traino/autobus/auto, etc.) instikken WW :1 stringer :een rok -- = stringer un gonna/gonnella instillatie ZN :1 instillation instinct ZN :1 (natuurlijke aandrift) instincto :-- tot zelfbehoud = instincto de conservation :-- van dieren, dierlijk -- = instincto animal/bestial :lage --en = instinctos basse :zijn -- volgen = sequer su proprie instincto :aan zijn --en toegeven = ceder al natura :zijn --en beteugelen = frenar su instinctos :bij -- = per instincto, instinctivemente :2 (intuïtie) instincto, intuition :het vrouwelijk -- = le intuition feminin :hij daar een -- voor = ille ha un naso pro tal cosas instincthandeling ZN :1 action instinctive instinctief BN :1 instinctive, (PSYCH) instinctual :--e beweging = movimento instinctive :-- acto = instinctieve handeling :-- gebaar = gesto instinctive :-- gedrag = comportamento instinctive :--e afkeer = aversion instinctive :-- handelen = ager per instincto instinctiviteit ZN :1 instinctivitate :-- van het moe-dergevoel = instinctivitate del sentimento materne instinctleven ZN :1 vita instinctive instinctmatig BN :1 instinctive, (PSYCH ook) instinctual :-- gebaar = gesto instinctive :--e handeling = action instinctive :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta instinctual :-- handelen = ager instinctivemente instinctmatigheid ZN :1 instinctivitate instinken WW :1 :er -- = esser dupate, cader in le insidia institueren WW :1 instituer, fundar, estabilir, stabilir, crear instituten ZN MV :1 (ROM RECHT) institutas institutie ZN :1 institution institutionaliseren WW :1 institutionalisar :een gebruik -- = institutionalisar un uso/usage/consuetude institutionalisering ZN :1 institutionalisation :-- van een gebruik = institutionalisation de un uso/usage/consuetude institutionalisme ZN :1 institutionalismo institutionalist ZN :1 institutionalista institutioneel BN :1 institutional :--e crisis = crise/crisis institutional :--e beleggers = investitores institutional instituut ZN :1 instituto, institution, officio :de kerk als -- = le ecclesia como institution :sinologisch -- = instituto sinologic :biologisch -- = instituto biologic/de biologia :meteorologisch -- = officio meteorologic :het Instituut voor Nederlandse Lexicologie = le Instituto de Lexicologia Nederlandese instituutsbeheerder ZN :1 administrator/gerente del instituto instituutsbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca de un instituto instomen WW :1 :de schepen stomen de haven in = le naves entra in le porto instoppen WW :1 (induwen) mitter (in), pulsar (in), figer (in) :je moet er een euro -- = tu debe mitter un euro in illo/in le apparato :2 (toedekken) coperir, involver, inveloppar :warm -- = coperir ben instore BN :1 in le magazin :-- reclame = publicitate in le magazin instormen WW :1 entrar precipitemente (in), facer irruption (in) instorten WW :1 (doen instromen) versar :graan in een zak storten = versar grano in un sacco :2 :(REL) een genade -- = infunder un gratia :3 (neerstorten) laber, collaber, cader in ruina(s) :op -- staan = periclitar :het dak stortte boven zijn hoofd in = le tecto collabeva super su testa/capite :(FIG) de huizenmarkt is ingestort = le mercato immobiliari ha collabite :4 (een inzinking krijgen) laber, collaber :(van een zieke) weer -- = recader instorting ZN :1 collapso :2 (van een zieke) recadita, collapso instortingsgevaar ZN :1 risco de collapso instoten WW :1 (door stoten doen indringen) figer :2 (naar binnen stoten) pulsar in :3 (door stoten breken) rumper :een ruit -- = rumper un vitro instouwen WW :1 (SCHEEP) stivar :het -- = stivage :2 (mbt eten) inglutir, ingurgitar instouwing ZN :1 (SCHEEP) stivage :2 (mbt eten) inglutimento instromen WW :1 fluer in, affluer in, entrar in instroom ZN :1 affluxo, influxo, affluentia :-- van eerstejaars studenten = affluxo/affluentia de studentes/studiantes de prime anno instructeur ZN :1 instructor instructie ZN :1 (onderwijs) instruction, inseniamento :geprogrammeerde -- = inseniamento programmate :2 (aanwijzing) instruction, ordine, prescription, consigna, notitia :iemand --s geven = dar instructiones a un persona :strenge --s hebben = haber instructiones/ordines stricte :de --s opvolgen = sequer le instructiones, conformar se al instructiones, observar le consigna :de --s nauwkeurig opvolgen = sequer le instructiones strictemente/al pede del littera :nieuwe --s uitvaardigen = dar nove instructiones/ordines :(handleiding) technische -- = notitia technic :--s voor de computer = instructiones pro le cumputator/computer (E) :3 (JUR) instruction :rechter van -- = judice de instruction, instructor :-- van strafzaken = instruction judiciari instructiebad ZN :1 piscina de instruction instructieboekje ZN :1 libretto de instructiones instructief BN :1 instructive, educative, maestrative instructiefilm ZN :1 film (E) de instruction instructiemateriaal ZN :1 material de instruction instructiereis ZN :1 viage de instruction instructieschip ZN :1 nave schola instructie-sequentie ZN :1 sequentia de instructiones instructieset ZN :1 joco/set (E) de instructiones instructievlucht ZN :1 volo de instruction instrueren WW :1 (onderrichten, op de hoogte brengen) instruer, inseniar :het -- = instruction :goed/slecht geïnstrueerd = ben/mal instruite :2 (instructies geven) instruer, dar instructiones :3 (JUR) instruer :het -- = instruction :een proces -- = instruer un processo instruering ZN :1 instruction, briefing (E) instrument ZN :1 instrumento, apparato, machina, utensile, dispositivo, ingenio :gevoelige --en = instrumentos de precision :optisch -- = instrumento optic :chirurgisch -- = instrumento chirurgic :astronomisch -- = instrumento astronomic :natuurkundig -- = instrumento physic :--en aflezen = controlar instrumentos :2 (MUZ) instrumento :concerterende --s = instrumentos concertante :een -- bespelen = sonar un instrumento instrumentaal BN :1 instrumental :--e muziek = musica instrumental :-- recitatief = recitativo instrumental instrumentair BN :1 instrumentari :--e getuigen = testes instrumentari instrumentalis ZN :1 caso instrumental instrumentalisme ZN :1 instrumentalismo instrumentalist ZN :1 (MUZ) instrumentista, instrumentalista :2 (FIL) instrumentista, instrumentalista instrumentarium ZN :1 instrumentos instrumentatie ZN :1 (MUZ) instrumentation, orchestration :2 (TECHN) instrumentation instrumentenbord ZN :1 pannello de instrumentos instrumentendoos ZN :1 cassa de instrumentos instrumentenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de instrumentos instrumentenkast ZN :1 armario de instrumentos instrumentenkunde ZN :1 instrumentation instrumentenlanding ZN :1 (LUCHTV) atterrage automatic instrumentenpaneel ZN :1 Zie: instrumentenbord instrumententas ZN :1 sacco de instrumentos instrumentenvliegen WW :1 Zie: blindvliegen instrumenteren WW :1 (JUR) instrumentar :het -- = instrumentation :2 (MUZ) instrumentar, orchestrar :het -- = instrumentation, orchestration instrumentering ZN :1 (JUR) instrumentation :2 (MUZ) instrumentation, orchestration instrumentmaker ZN :1 constructor/fabricante de instrumentos instuderen WW :1 studiar instudering ZN :1 studio instuif ZN :1 (feestje) festa informal :2 (vorm van jeugdwerk) centro aperte pro juvenes instuiven WW :1 entrar precipitemente :2 :het stuift hier erg in = le vento face entrar multe pulvere instulpen WW :1 incurvar :2 (BIOL, MED) invaginar :het -- = invagination instulping ZN :1 incurvation :2 (BIOL, MED) invagination, (van darm) intussusception insturen WW :1 (inzenden) inviar :een schilderij voor een tentoonstelling -- = inviar un pictura a un exposition :de oplossing van de kruiswoordpuzzel -- = inviar le solution del cruciverba :2 (naar binnen sturen) facer entrar in, conducer in :een schip de haven -- = facer entrar un nave in le porto :3 (zenden naar een plaats) inviar :4 :iemand het bos -- = poner/mitter un persona super un false pista instuwen WW :1 (SCHEEP) stivar :het -- = stivage insubordinatie ZN :1 insubordination, indisciplina, refusa de obedientia, disobedientia deliberate :-- plegen = committer insubordination insuffen WW :1 addormir se, haber sopor :boven een boek -- = addormir se super un libro insufficiënt BN :1 insufficiente, deficiente insufficiëntie ZN :1 insufficientia, (tekortkoming) deficientia insufflatie ZN :1 insufflation insufflator ZN :1 insufflator insulair BN :1 insular :Engelands --e positie = le position insular/le insularitate del Regno Unite insulinase ZN :1 insulinase insuline ZN :1 insulina insuline-injectie ZN :1 injection de insulina insulinetherapie ZN :1 insulinotherapia insult ZN :1 (belediging) insulto, offensa, injuria, affronto :2 (MED) crise, crisis, attacco :epileptisch -- = crise epileptic/de epilepsia :apoplectisch -- = attacco apoplectic/de apoplexia insultatie ZN :1 insulto, offensa, affronto, injuria insulteren WW :1 insultar, offender, injuriar, affrontar in summa BW :1 in summa insurgent ZN :1 insurgente insurrectie ZN :1 insurrection insussen WW :1 addormir inswinger ZN :1 ballon/balla con effecto interior intabuleren WW :1 (in een register) registrar intact BN :1 intacte, inalterate :iets -- laten = lassar intacte un cosa, lassar un cosa como illo es intake ZN :1 (lijst met gegevens) lista/registro de datos :2 (lijst van ontvangen goederen) lista/registro de mercantias :3 Zie: intakegesprek intakegesprek ZN :1 intervista preliminar, intervista super le admission in le hospital intanden WW :1 indentar :het -- = indentation intanding ZN :1 indentation intapen WW :1 (MED, SPORT) applicar un banda (auto)adhesive, bandar intappen WW :1 versar intarsia ZN :1 (soort inlegwerk) intarsia inteelt ZN :1 maritage consanguinee, endogamia :-- bedrijvend = endogame :2 (BIOL) selection consanguinee, inbreeding (E) inteeltdegeneratie ZN :1 degenerescentia/degeneration consanguinee/de inbreeding (E) inteeltpopulatie ZN :1 population consanguinee integendeel BW :1 al contrario integer BN :1 integre, eque, equitabile, incorrupte, incorruptibile, honeste, honorabile, probe :--e rechter = judice eque/incorruptibile integraal ZN :1 integral :volledige -- = integral complete :bepaalde -- = integral definite :onbepaalde -- = integral indefinite :oneigenlijke -- = integral improprie :de -- berekenen van = calcular le integral de, integrar :het berekenen van de -- = integration integraal BN :1 integral, complete :--e betaling = pagamento integral :--e geneeskunde = medicina integral :--e editie = edition integral/complete :een tekst -- uitgeven = publicar un texto integralmente/in un edition integral integraalband ZN :1 (van boek) copertura integral integraalcosinus ZN :1 cosinus integral integraalfunctie ZN :1 function integral integraalhelm ZN :1 casco integral/de un pecia integraalkromming ZN :1 curvatura integral integraalrekening ZN :1 calculo integral integraalsinus ZN :1 sino integral integraalteken ZN :1 signo de integral integraaltransformatie ZN :1 transformation integral integraalvergelijking ZN :1 equation integral integralisme ZN :1 integralismo integralist ZN :1 integralista integralistisch BN :1 integralista, integralistic integrant BN :1 integrante integrant ZN :1 function integrabile integratie ZN :1 (opneming in het geheel) integration :de Europese -- = le integration/unification europee :de -- van minderheden in de maatschappij = le integration de minoritates in le societate :de -- op gang brengen = stimular le integration :voorstander van -- = integrationista :naar -- strevend = integrationista :horizontale -- = integration horizontal :2 (WISK) integration :partiële -- = integration partial integratiebeleid ZN :1 politica de integration :een actief -- voeren = conducer un politica active de integration integratieconstante ZN :1 constante de integration integratiedichtheid ZN :1 densitate de integration integratief BN :1 integrative :--e norm = norma integrative integratieproces ZN :1 processo de integration integrator ZN :1 integrator :incrementele -- = integrator incremental integreerbaar BN :1 integrabile :(WISK) --e functie = function integrabile integreerbaarheid ZN :1 integrabilitate integreren WW :1 (volledig maken) integrar, completar :2 (tot een geheel samenvoegen) integrar, unificar :twee bedrijven -- = integrar duo interprisas/companias :3 (WISK) integrar :4 (tot één geheel worden) integrar se :die mensen integreren gemakkelijk in de maatschappij = iste gente se integra facilemente in le societate integrerend BN :1 integrante, integral, essential :een -- deel uitmaken van = formar parte integrante/integral de integriteit ZN :1 (ongeschonden toestand) integritate :territoriale -- = integritate territorial :lichamelijke -- = integritate physic :2 (onkreukbaarheid) integritate, honestate, honestitate, incorruptibilitate, probitate :-- van een rechter = incorruptibilitate de un judice :iemand -- in twijfel trekken = mitter/poner in dubita le integritate de un persona :zijn -- bewaren = mantener/conservar/guardar su integritate :3 (onschendbaarheid) integritate, inviolabilitate integument ZN :1 (in)tegumento intekenaar ZN :1 subscriptor :-- op aandelen = subscriptor de actiones intekenbiljet ZN :1 formulario de subscription, folio de adhesion intekenen WW :1 (subscriberen) subscriber :-- voor een som van honderd gulden = subscriber pro le summa de cento florinos :op de zesde druk van het woordenboek Nederlands-Interlingua -- = subscriber al sexte edition del dictionario Nederlands-Interlingua :2 (inschrijven) inscriber, registrar :3 (tekenend aanbrengen) designar intekening ZN :1 (handeling) subscription :bij -- op de gehele reeks ontvangt u een waardevol geschenk = si vos subscribe a tote le serie vos va reciper un presente de valor :2 (geval) inscription, registration intekenlijst ZN :1 lista de subscription :een -- laten rondgaan = facer circular un lista de subscription intekenprijs ZN :1 precio de subscription :-- vóór verschijning = precio ante le publication intellect ZN :1 (verstand) intellecto, intelligentia :scherp -- = intellecto acute :verwerking door het -- = intellectualisation :(FIL) het kennen door het -- = intellection :2 (intellectuelen) intellectuales, intelligentsia ® :de vertegenwoordigers van het -- = le representantes del intelligentsia :3 (persoon mbt zijn verstand) intellecto, intelligentia intellectualisering ZN :1 intellectualisation intellectualisme ZN :1 (wereldbeschouwing) intellectualismo :2 (verstandelijkheid) intellectualismo intellectualist ZN :1 (aanhanger van het intellectualisme) intellectualista :2 (nuchter verstandsmens) intellectualista intellectualistisch BN :1 intellectualista, intellectualistic intellectualiteit ZN :1 intellectualitate intellectualiter BW :1 intellectualmente intellectueel BN :1 intellectual :--e arbeid = labor/travalio intellectual :--e gaven = donos intellectual :--e ontwikkeling = disveloppamento intellectual :--e leven = vita intellectual :--e vorming = formation/education intellectual :--e uitwisseling = intercambio intellectual :--e instelling = cerebralitate :--e begaafd = dotate intellectualmente, intelligente :--e klasse = intelligentsia ® :-- verwerken = intellectualisar intellectueel ZN :1 (iemand met hoge ontwikkeling) intellectual :2 (MV) (intelligentsia) intellectuales, intelligentsia ® intelligent BN :1 intelligente :niet -- = inintelligente :--e leerling = alumno intelligente :-- gezicht = visage/facie intelligente intelligentie ZN :1 intelligentia, intellecto :kunstmatige -- = intelligentia artificial :sociale -- = intelligentia social :practische -- = intelligentia practic :buitengewone -- = intelligentia exceptional :door -- schitteren = brilliar per su intelligentia :iemand met een matige -- = mediocritate intelligentieniveau ZN :1 grado de intelligentia, nivello intellectual/mental intelligentieonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: intelligentietest intelligentiepeil ZN :1 Zie: intelligentieniveau intelligentiequotiënt, I.Q. ZN :1 quotiente intellectual/mental/de intelligentia, Q.I. intelligentietest ZN :1 test (E) psychometric/de intelligentia intelligentsia ZN :1 intelligentsia ® intelligibel BN :1 intelligibile :--e wereld = mundo intelligibile intempestief BN :1 intempestive intendance ZN :1 (rentmeesterschap) intendentia, administration (de benes) :2 (korps ambtenaren) intendentia :3 :(MIL) militaire -- = intendentia militar intendance-officier ZN :1 officiero del intendentia intendant ZN :1 intendente :-- van het paleis = intendente del palatio :kantoor/bureau van een/het ambt van -- = intendentia intendantschap ZN :1 intendentia intenderen WW :1 intender intens BN :1 intense, forte :--e vreugde = gaudio/joia intense :-- verlangen = desiro/desiderio intense :--e afkeer = aversion intense :--e pijn = dolor acute :-- genieten = gauder intensemente :-- gelukkig = intensemente felice :-- moe zijn = esser exhauste/extenuate intensheid ZN :1 intensitate intensief BN :1 intensive :-- landbouw = agricultura intensive :-- bodemgebruik = cultura intensive :-- werkwoord = verbo intensive :--e reclame = campania publicitari intensive :-- contact onderhouden met iemand = haber contactos intensive con un persona :-- gebruik maken van iets = facer un uso intensive de un cosa, usar un cosa intensivemente intensief ZN :1 (TAAL) intensivo, verbo intensive intensifiëren WW :1 intensificar intensifiëring ZN :1 intensification, augmentation del intensitate intensiteit ZN :1 intensitate :de -- verhogen van = intensificar :-- van een magnetisch veld = intensitate de un campo magnetic intensiteitsaccent ZN :1 accento de intensitate intensitometer ZN :1 intensitometro intensive care ZN :1 intensive care (E) :op de -- liggen = esser in intensive care intensive care afdeling ZN :1 unitate de intensive care (E) intensiveren WW :1 intensificar :het -- = intensification intensivering ZN :1 intensification intentie ZN :1 intention :oprechte --s = intentiones sincer :de -- hebben om = haber le intention de :2 (KERK) intention :mis tot -- van = missa al intention de intentieverklaring ZN :1 declaration de intention(es)/de principio intentionaliteit ZN :1 intentionalitate intentioneel BN :1 intentional interacademiaal BN :1 interacademic interactie ZN :1 interaction interactief BN :1 interactive :-- systeem = systema interactive :-- robot(E) = robot(E) interactive :--e televisie = television interactive :-- werken = functionar interactivemente interalveolair BN :1 interalveolar interatomair BN :1 interatomic :--e afstand = distantia interatomic :--e wisselwerking = interaction interatomic interbancair BN :1 interbancari interbellum ZN :1 periodo interbellic/inter duo guerras intercalatie ZN :1 intercalation intercaleren WW :1 intercalar intercapillair BN :1 intercapillar intercedent ZN :1 intermediario, mediator :als -- werken bij een uitzendbureau = esser empleate como un intermediario in un agentia de empleo interimari intercederen WW :1 (als bemiddelaar optreden) interceder, mediar :2 (een goed woord doen) interceder, mediar :voor iemand -- = interceder pro un persona intercellulair BN :1 intercellular :-- vocht = fluido/liquido intercellular :--e ruimte = spatio intercellular intercepteren WW :1 interceptar interceptie ZN :1 intercep(ta)tion interceptieraket ZN :1 missile/rocchetta de intercep(ta)tion interceptor ZN :1 (radartoestel) intercept(at)or de radar, radar de intercept(at)ion :2 (vliegtuig) intercept(at)or intercessie ZN :1 intercession intercity ZN :1 traino expresse, expresso, traino intercity (E) intercitylijn ZN :1 linea (ferree) intercity (E) intercitynet ZN :1 rete ferroviari intercity (E) intercitytrein ZN :1 Zie: intercity interclaviculair BN :1 interclavicular intercom ZN :1 interphono :iets over de -- omroepen = annunciar un cosa per le interphono intercominstallatie ZN :1 installation de interphono intercommunaal BN :1 intercommunal, interurban :--e telefoondienst = servicio telephonic interurban intercomsysteem ZN :1 systema de interphono interconfederaal BN :1 interconfederal interconfessioneel BN :1 interconfessional :-- con-gres = congresso interconfessional :--e betrekkingen = relationes inter le ecclesias intercontinentaal BN :1 intercontinental :-- raket = missile intercontinental :--e luchtlijn = linea aeree intercontinental :--e vluchten = volos intercontinental intercostaal BN :1 intercostal :--e neuralgie = neuralgia intercostal intercultureel BN :1 intercultural intercurrent BN :1 intercurrent :--e hartslag = pulso intercurrente :--e ziekten = maladias intercurrente intercutaan BN :1 intercutanee interdentaal ZN :1 consonante interdental interdentaal BN :1 interdental interdepartementaal BN :1 interdepartimental :--e commissie = commission interdepartimental interdependentie ZN :1 interdependentia interdict ZN :1 (verbod) interdiction, interdicto, prohibition :2 (R.K.) interdicto :het -- uitspreken over = pronunciar le interdicto contra, interdicer :een -- uitvaardigen = promulgar un interdicto interdictie ZN :1 interdiction, prohibition interdiffusie ZN :1 interdiffusion interdigitaal BN :1 interdigital interdiocesaan BN :1 interdiocesan :-- beraad = consultation(es) interdiocesan interdisciplinair BN :1 interdisciplinari :-- karakter van het onderzoek = character interdisciplinari del recerca(s)/investigation interen BN :1 mangiar su capital/su sparnios, etc. interessant BN :1 interessante :-- boek = libro interessante :niet -- = ininteressante :dat is hoogst -- = isto es de un interesse extraordinari :2 (voordelig) interessante, avantagiose :--e aanbieding = offerta interessante interesse ZN :1 (belangstelling) interesse, attention, curiositate :-- tonen voor iemand = monstrar interesse pro un persona :hebt u -- voor deze kast? = esque vos es interessate in iste armario? :gebrek aan -- = manco de interesse, disinteresse :2 (belang) interesse interessegebied ZN :1 campo/sphera de interesse :dat valt buiten zijn -- = isto es foras/foris su campo de interesse interessent ZN :1 persona interessate interesseren WW :1 interessar :geld interesseert me niet = le moneta non me interessa :zich -- voor = interessar se a/in, prender interesse a/in, esser interessate a/in :zich niet meer -- voor = disinteressar se de interest ZN :1 interesse :drie maanden -- = tres menses de interesse :samengestelde -- = interesse composite :enkelvoudige -- = interesse simple/simplice interestbedrag ZN :1 amonta de interesse interestberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del interesse intereuropees BN :1 intereuropee :--e commissie = commission intereuropee :--e samenwerking = cooperation intereuropee interface ZN :1 (COMP) interface (E), interfacie interfacultair BN :1 de un facultate combinate/pluridisciplinari interfaculteit ZN :1 facultate combinate/pluridisciplinari :de -- van aardrijkskunde en prehistorie = le facultate combinate de geographia e prehistoria interfasciculair BN :1 interfascicular :-- cambium = cambio interfascicular interfase ZN :1 interphase interfederaal BN :1 interfederal :--e vergadering = reunion interfederal :-- pact = pacto interfederal interfemoraal BN :1 interfemoral interferentie ZN :1 interferentia :-- van moedertaal en vreemde taal = interferentia del linguas materne e estranier :constructieve -- = interferentia constructive :destructieve -- = interferentia destructive :selectieve -- = interferentia selective interferentiefilter ZN :1 filtro interferential interferentiekleuren ZN MV :1 colores de interferentia interferentiemeting ZN :1 interferometria interferentiemicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio interferential/de interferentia interferentiespectrograaf ZN :1 spectrographo interferential interferentiestreep ZN :1 frangia de interferentia interferentieverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de interferentia interfereren WW :1 interferer :het -- = interferentia interfererend BN :1 interferente interferogram ZN :1 interferogramma interferometer ZN :1 interferometro :akoestische -- = interferometro acustic interferometrie ZN :1 interferometria :holografische -- = interferometria holographic interferometrisch BN :1 interferometric :--e metin-gen = mesurationes interferometric interferon ZN :1 interferon interfibreus BN :1 interfibrose interfoliëren WW :1 interfoliar intergalactisch BN :1 intergalactic :--e ruimte = spatio intergalactic intergeallieerd BN :1 interalliate intergemeentelijk BN :1 intercommunal, intermunicipal :-- huisvestingsbeleid = politica intermunicipal de allogiamento interglaciaal BN :1 interglacial, interglaciari :--e tijdvakken = periodos/eras interglacial/interglaciari interglaciaal ZN :1 periodo/era/phase interglacial/interglaciari interglandulair BN :1 interglandular interglanglionair BN :1 interganglionar intergouvernamenteel BN :1 intergovernamental interhemisferisch BN :1 interhemispheric interieur ZN :1 (ook KUNST) interior interieurontwerper ZN :1 decorator de interiores interieurverlichting ZN :1 exclaration del interior interim ZN :1 interim :minister ad -- = ministro interimari/ad interim interimaandeel ZN :1 action interimari interimaat ZN :1 interim :onder het -- van = durante le interim de interimadvies BN :1 consilio provisori/provisional :een -- uitbrengen over iets = dar un consilio provisori super un cosa interimair BN :1 interimari :--e minister = ministro interimari interimbestuur ZN :1 interim, direction provisori/provisional/interimari interimdirecteur ZN :1 director provisori/provisional/interimari interimdividend ZN :1 dividendo interimari/interime/provisional interimrapport ZN :1 reporto provisori/provisional interimregeling ZN :1 regulamento provisori/provisional interimregering ZN :1 governamento provisori/provisional/ad interim interimverslag ZN :1 Zie: interimrapport intering ZN :1 diminution interinsulair BN :1 interinsular :-- verkeer = traffico interinsular interjectie ZN :1 interjection interkerkelijk BN :1 inter le ecclesias, interconfessional, interecclesiastic :-- overleg = deliberationes inter le ecclesias :Interkerkelijk Vredesberaad (IKV) = Consilio Interecclesiastic pro le Pace interkoloniaal BN :1 intercolonial interlabiaal BN :1 interlabial interland(wedstrijd) ZN :1 match (E)/partita international interlineair BN :1 (tussen de regels gedrukt/geschreven) interlinear :--e vertaling = traduction interlinear :2 (met regels wit doorschoten) interlinear Interlingua ZN EIGN :1 (taal van I.A.L.A.) Interlingua :Wereldbond voor -- = Union Mundial pro Interlingua, U.M.I. :2 (taal van G.Peano) Interlingua, Latino sine Flexione Interlingua-conferentie ZN :1 Conferentia de Interlingua Interlingua-cursus ZN :1 curso de Interlingua Interlingua-vereniging ZN :1 societate pro Interlingua interlinguïst ZN :1 interlinguista interlinguïstiek ZN :1 interlinguistica interlinguïstisch BN :1 interlinguistic interlinie ZN :1 (regelafstand) interlinea :2 (regel wit) interlinea interliniëren WW :1 interlinear :het -- = interlineation interliniëring ZN :1 interlineation interlock ZN :1 (dubbel breigoed) interlock :2 (ondergoed) subvestimento interlock interlocutie ZN :1 judicamento/sententia interlocutori interlocutoir BN :1 interlocutori :-- vonnis = judicamento/sententia interlocutori :een -- vonnis uitspreken = interloquer interlocutor ZN :1 interlocutor interlokaal BN :1 interurban, intercommunal :-- telefoongesprek = appello (telephonic)/telephonata interurban/intercommunal interludium ZN :1 interludio intermediair ZN :1 (bemiddeling) mediation, intervention :2 (intermedium) intermediario :3 (bemiddelaar) intermediario, mediator intermediair BN :1 (tussenliggend) intermediari :2 (voorbijgaand) transitori :3 (bemiddelend) intermediari, mediatori intermedium ZN :1 (tijd) intervallo :2 (persoon) intermediario, mediator intermembraneus BN :1 intermembranose intermenselijk BN :1 interhuman, interindividual :--e communicatie = communication (inter)human :psychologie van de --e relaties = psychologia interindividual intermenstrueel BN :1 intermenstrual intermezzo ZN :1 intermezzo (I), interludio, intermedio, entracte (F), interacto :2 (afdwaling) digression, incidente interministerieel BN :1 interministerial :--e vergadering = reunion interministerial :-- plan = projecto interministerial intermissie ZN :1 (tussentijd) intermission, intervallo intermittentie ZN :1 intermittentia intermitteren WW :1 intermitter intermitterend BN :1 intermittente, periodic :-- parasitisme = parasitismo intermittente :--e koorts = febre intermittente :--e wrijving = friction intermittente :--e bron = fonte intermittente :--e schakelaar = interruptor a intermittentia :-- karakter = intermittentia intermoleculair BN :1 intermolecular :--e krachten = fortias intermolecular :--e wisselwerking = interaction intermolecular intermusculair BN :1 intermuscular intern BN :1 (inwonend) interne :--e leerling = alumno interne :2 (mbt een staat/organisatie) interne :(COMP) -- geheugen = memoria interne :3 (mbt het lichaam) interne :--e geneeskunde = medicina interne :--e secretie = secretion interne :--e ziekten = maladias interne :uitsluitend voor -- gebruik = exclusivemente pro uso interne intern ZN :1 (kostschoolleerling, arts) interno internaat ZN :1 internato, pensionato internaatopvoeding ZN :1 education in un internato internationaal BN :1 international :--e taal = lingua international :--e overeenkomst = accordo/convention international :--e conferentie = conferentia international :--e politiek = politica international :--e trein = traino international :-- karakter = character international, internationalitate :een debat op -- niveau gaan voeren = internationalisar un debatto :een gebied onder -- gezag plaatsen = internationalisar un zona/un territorio international ZN :1 (SPORT) jocator international :2 (onderneming) compania/interprisa multinational Internationale ZN :1 (arbeidersverbond) International :2 (strijdlied) International internationalisatie ZN :1 internationalisation :de -- van een conflict verhinderen = impedir le internationalisation de un conflicto internationaliseren WW :1 internationalisar :het -- = internationalisation internationalisering ZN :1 internationalisation internationalisme ZN :1 internationalismo internationalist ZN :1 internationalista internationalistisch BN :1 internationalista, internationalistic internationaliteit ZN :1 internationalitate interneren WW :1 internar :het -- = internamento :politieke vluchtelingen -- = internar refugiatos politic internering ZN :1 internamento :-- van politieke vluchtelingen = internamento de refugiatos politic interneringskamp ZN :1 campo de internamento Internet ZN :1 Internet internist ZN :1 internista internodaal BN :1 internodal :--e cel = cellula internodal internodium ZN :1 internodio internuntiatuur ZN :1 internunciatura internuntius ZN :1 internuncio, nuncio interimari :waardigheid/zetel van een -- = internunciatura interoceanisch BN :1 interoceanic :--e kanaal = canal interoceanic :--e spoorlijn = linea ferroviari interoceanic interoceptief BN :1 interoceptive interpalpebraal BN :1 interpalpebral interpariëtaal BN :1 interparietal :-- been = osso interparietal interparlementair BN :1 interparlamentari :--- commissie = commission interparlamentari :Interparlementaire Unie = Union Interparlamentari interpellant ZN :1 interpellante, interpellator interpellatie ZN :1 interpellation :recht van -- = derecto de interpellation interpelleren WW :1 interpellar :de minister -- = interpellar le ministro interpenetratie ZN :1 interpenetration interplanetair BN :1 interplanetari :--e ruimte = spatio interplanetari :--e nevel = nebulosa interplanetari :-- verkeer = traffico interplanetari :--e reizen = viages interplanetari :--e vlucht = volo interplanetari Interpol ZN EIGN :1 Interpol interpolatie ZN :1 (inlassing in een tekst) interpolation, insertion :2 (WISK) interpolation :circulaire -- = interpolation circular interpolatieformule ZN :1 formula de interpolation interpolator ZN :1 interpolator interpoleerbaar BN :1 interpolabile interpoleren WW :1 (ook WISK) interpolar :het -- = interpolation interponeren WW :1 (tussenplaatsen) interponer interpositie ZN :1 interposition interpreet ZN :1 interprete :een goed -- van de muziek van Bach = un bon interprete del musica de Bach interpretabel BN :1 interpretabile interpretabiliteit ZN :1 interpretabilitate interpretatie ZN :1 (uitleg) interpretation, explication, explanation :enge -- = interpretation restrictive :ruime -- = interpretation ample :-- van een wetsartikel = interpretation de un articulo de lege :foute/verkeerde/averechtse -- = misinterpretation :een eigen -- aan iets geven = interpretar un cosa a su maniera, dar su proprie version de un cosa :zijn verklaring is voor meer dan één -- vatbaar = su explanation es aperte a/admitte plus de un sol interpretation :2 (vertolking, uitbeelding) interpretation :een fraaie -- = un belle interpretation interpretatief BN :1 interpretative interpreteerbaar BN :1 interpretabile interpreteerbaarheid ZN :1 interpretabilitate interpreteren WW :1 (uitleggen) interpretar, explicar, explanar :dit gedicht kun je zo niet -- = iste poema non pote esser interpretate de iste maniera :hoe zou je deze passage -- ? = como interpretarea tu iste passage? :de wet ruim -- = dar un large interpretation del lege :verkeerd -- = interpretar mal, misinterpretar :het verkeerd -- = misinterpretation :2 (vertolken, uitbeelden) interpretar :een muziekstuk -- = interpretar un pecia/morsello de musica interpretering ZN :1 Zie: interpretatie interprovinciaal BN :1 interprovincial interpsychologie ZN :1 interpsychologia interpuncteren WW :1 punctuar interpunctie ZN :1 (plaatsing van leestekens) punctuation :2 (leestekens) signos de punctuation, punctuation :-- aanbrengen in een tekst = punctuar un texto interpunctiesysteem ZN :1 systema de punctuation interpunctieteken ZN :1 signo de punctuation interpungeren WW :1 punctuar :een tekst -- = punctuar un texto interraciaal BN :1 interracial :--e gemeenschap = communitate interracial interregionaal BN :1 interregional :-- initiatief = initiativa interregional interregnum ZN :1 interregno interrelatie ZN :1 interrelation interrenaal BN :1 interrenal interrogatie ZN :1 interrogation interrogatief BN :1 (vragend voornaamwoord) pronomine interrogative :2 (vragende vorm) forma interrogative interrogatief BN :1 interrogative interrogeren WW :1 interrogar interrumperen WW :1 interrumper :iemand die interrumpeert = interruptor interruptie ZN :1 interruption :aanhoudende --s = interruptiones continue interruptiemicrofoon ZN :1 microphono de intervention (in le parlamento) interruptor ZN :1 interruptor (de currente), rheotomo interscapulair BN :1 interscapular interscolair BN :1 interscholar :-- toernooi = torneo interscholar intersectie ZN :1 (doorsnijding, kruising) intersection :2 (snijpunt) intersection :3 (doorsnee) intersection interseks ZN :1 hermaphrodito, androgyno interseks ZN :1 intersexo interseksualiteit ZN :1 intersexualitate interseksueel BN :1 intersexual, androgyne interspinaal BN :1 interspinal interstellair BN :1 interstellar, intersideral :--e ruimte = spatio interstellar/intersideral :--e materie = materia interstellar :--e afstanden = distantias interstellar :-- gas = gas interstellar intersteriliteit ZN :1 intersterilitate interstitie ZN :1 interstitio interstitieel BN :1 interstitial :-- weefsel = texito interstitial :--e ontsteking = inflammation interstitial :-- water = aqua interstitial :--e cel = cellula interstitial :-- atoom = atomo interstitial intersubjectief BN :1 intersubjective intersubjectiviteit ZN :1 intersubjectivitate intertaal ZN :1 interlingua :de -- betreffend = interlingual intertribaal BN :1 intertribal intertropisch BN :1 intertropical interval ZN :1 (tussenpoos) intervallo :ruitenwisser met -- = essugavitros intermittente :2 (opening, gaping) intervallo, spatio :3 (WISK) intervallo :open -- = intervallo aperte :gesloten -- = intervallo clause :met regelmatige --len = a/con intervallos regular :4 (MUZ) intervallo :muzikaal -- = intervallo musical :diatonisch -- = intervallo diatonic :atonaal -- = intervallo atonal :chromatisch -- = intervallo chromatic intervalvulair BN :1 intervalvular intervasculair BN :1 intervascular interveniëren WW :1 intervenir interventie ZN :1 (ook POL en MIL) intervention :de Russische -- in Afghanistan = le intervention russe in Afghanistan :voorstander van -- = interventionista :-- voorstaand = interventionista interventiemacht ZN :1 fortias de intervention interventiepolitiek ZN :1 interventionismo interventieprijs ZN :1 precio de intervention interventietroepen ZN MV :1 truppas/fortias de intervention interventionisme ZN :1 (POL, EC) interventionismo interventionist ZN :1 interventionista interversie ZN :1 interversion :-- van de bewijslast = interversion del carga de proba/prova intervertebraal BN :1 intervertebral :-- gewricht = articulation intervertebral interverteren WW :1 interverter :het -- = interversion interview ZN :1 interview (E), intervista :een -- geven = dar un interview/intervista :iemand een -- afnemen = interviewar un persona interviewen WW :1 interviewar interviewer ZN :1 interviewer (E), intervistator interviewtechniek ZN :1 technica pro interviewar/del interview (E) intervocalisch BN :1 intervocalic :--e verbinding = liaison (F) intervocalic interzonaal BN :1 interzonal intestaat BN :1 (zonder geldig testament) intestate :-- erfgenaam = herede/hereditario intestate intestaat ZN :1 intestato intestinaal BN :1 intestinal intiem BN :1 intime :-- hoekje = angulo intime :-- etentje = repasto intime :-- gesprek = conversation intime :-- karakter = intimitate :--e vriendin = amica intime :in --e kring = in le intimitate :-- met iemand zijn = esser in intimitate con un persona :zij gaan -- met elkaar om = illes es amicos intime, il existe inter illes un grande intimitate :haar --ste gedachten = su pensatas/pensamentos le plus intime intiemspray ZN :1 disodorante intime intifada ZN :1 intifada intijds BW :1 a tempore intikken WW :1 (inslaan) rumper :een ruit -- = rumper un vitro :2 (COMP) (intoetsen) introducer (datos) intimatie ZN :1 (dagvaarding) intimation intimidatie ZN :1 intimidation :weerstand bieden aan -- = resister al intimidationes :door -- zorgen dat iemand zijn mond houdt = intimidar un persona a silentio intimidatiemethode ZN :1 methodo de intimidation intimidatiepoging ZN :1 tentativa de intimidation intimidatiestrijdmacht ZN :1 fortia de dissuasion, dissuasor intimidatievoetbal ZN :1 football (E) de bluff (E) intimideren BN :1 intimidar :het -- = intimidation :iemand met bedreigingen -- = intimidar un persona per menacias intimiderend BN :1 intimidante, intimidatori :--e woorden = parolas intimidatori intimisme ZN :1 intimismo intimist ZN :1 intimista intimistisch BN :1 intimista :--e literatuur = litteratura intimista :--e schilderkunst = pictura intimista intimiteit ZN :1 intimitate, interioritate intimmeren WW :1 fracassar :iemand de hersens -- = fracassar le cranio de un persona intimus ZN :1 amico intime intituleren WW :1 intitular intocht ZN :1 entrata, ingresso :zegevierende -- = entrata/ingresso triumphal :-- van Sinterklaas = entrata de Sancte Nicolaus :zijn -- doen = facer su entrata/ingresso, entrar, ingressar :de koning doet zijn -- = le rege face su entrata/ingresso intoetsen WW :1 (COMP) introducer (datos) intolerabel BN :1 intolerabile intolerant BN :1 (onverdraagzaam) intolerante :2 (MED) intolerante intolerantie ZN :1 (onverdraagzaamheid) intolerantia :godsdienstige -- = intolerantia religiose :ideologische -- = intolerantia ideologic :2 (MED) intolerantia intomen WW :1 bridar, frenar, constringer, comprimer, temperar, moderar :zijn hartstochten -- = constringer su passiones :zijn geestdrift -- = frenar/moderar su enthusiasmo :iemands agressiviteit -- = temperar le aggressivitate de un persona intonatie ZN :1 (MUZ) (het inzetten van de toon) intonation :2 (stembuiging) (cambiamento de) tono, intonation, modulation, inflexion :vragende -- = intonation interrogative intoneren WW :1 intonar intoneur ZN :1 accordator intoxicatie ZN :1 intoxication intra VZ :1 intra intra-alveolair BN :1 intra-alveolar intra-articulair BN :1 intra-articular intra-atomair BN :1 intra-atomic :--e fysica = physica intra-atomic :--e energie = energia intra-atomic intra-auraal BN :1 intra-aural intracardiaal BN :1 intracardiac :--e injectie = injection intracardiac intracellulair BN :1 intracellular :--e parasiet = parasito intracellular intracerebraal BN :1 intracerebral intracervicaal BN :1 intracervical intracommunautaire BN :1 intracommunitari intradermaal BN :1 intradermic :--e injectie = injection intradermic intrados ZN :1 intrados intragastrisch BN :1 intragastric intralinguaal BN :1 intralingual intramoleculair BN :1 intramolecular :--e krachten = fortias intramolecular intramuraal BN :1 intramural intramusculair BN :1 intramuscular :--e injectie = injection intramuscular :een geneesmiddel -- toedienen = injectar/injicer/syringar un medicina per via intramuscular intranasaal BN :1 intranasal intransigent ZN :1 persona intransigente intransigent BN :1 intransigente intransitief BN :1 intransitive :-- werkwoord = verbo intransitive intransitief ZN :1 verbo intransitive intranucleair BN :1 intranuclear :--e krachten = fortias intranuclear intrappen WW :1 (trappend breken) rumper per colpos de pede :(FIG) een open deur -- = demonstrar un evidentia :2 :(zich laten beetnemen) er -- = lassar se dupar intrarectaal BN :1 intrarectal intrarenaal BN :1 intrarenal intrascrotaal BN :1 intrascrotal intraspinaal BN :1 intraspinal intratellurisch BN :1 intratelluric intratesticulair BN :1 intratesticular intratumoraal BN :1 intratumoral intra-uterien BN :1 intra-uterin :--e voorbehoedsmiddelen = anticonceptivos/contraceptivos intra-uterin :-- leven = vita intra-uterin intravaginaal BN :1 intravaginal intravasculair BN :1 intravascular intraveneus BN :1 intravenose :--e injectie = injection intravenose :--e voeding = alimentation intravenose :-- inspuiten = injectar/injicer/syringar per via intravenose/intravenosemente intravertebraal BN :1 intravertebral intravesicaal BN :1 intravesical intrazonaal BN :1 intrazonal intrede ZN :1 (binnenkomst) entrata, ingresso :zijn -- doen = facer su entrata/ingresso, entrar, ingressar :de -- van Spanje in de Europese Unie = le entrata de Espania in le Union Europee :2 (ambtsaanvaarding) entrata in functiones :3 (aanvang) comencio, comenciamento, principio intrede-antifoon ZN :1 invitatorio intreden WW :1 (binnengaan) entrar in :2 (mbt tijdruimten) comenciar :een periode van grote hitte was ingetreden = il habeva comenciate un periodo de multe calor intredezang ZN :1 (REL) introito intreerede ZN :1 discurso inaugural/de inauguration/de entrata/de ingresso intrek ZN :1 sojorno :zijn -- nemen in = allogiar se in, installar se in intrekbaar BN :1 (JUR) (herroepbaar) revocabile, annullabile, abrogabile, retractabile, rescindibile, rescissibile :2 (nagels, etc.) retractabile, retractile :--e voelsprieten = antennas retractile :--e nagels = ungues/ungulas retractile intrekbaarheid ZN :1 (nagels, etc.) retractabilitate, retractilitate intrekken WW :1 (gaan inwonen bij) ir viver con, installar se in (le casa) de :2 (binnentrekken) entrar in :3 (opgezogen worden door) esser absorbite, infiltrar se (in), penetrar :de verf moet nog -- = le vernisse debe ancora absorber se :4 (krimpen) contraher se :5 (terugtrekken) retirar, retraher, retractar :de loopplank -- = retirar le passarella/planca :de benen -- = retirar le gambas :6 (terugnemen, afschaffen) revocar, retirar, retractar, retraher, cancellar, annullar, supprimer, disdicer, abrogar, abolir, contramandar, abandonar, rescinder :een belofte -- = retirar/retractar un promissa :een wetsontwerp -- = retirar/abandonar un projecto de lege :een wet -- = abrogar un lege :een krediet -- = revocar un credito :een offerte -- = annullar un offerta :een decreet -- = abolir un decreto :aandelen -- = cancellar actiones :bankbiljetten -- = retirar billetes de banca :een vergunning -- = retirar un licentia :een verlof -- = cancellar un permisso :zijn woorden -- = revocar su parolas, disdicer se :7 (nagels, voelsprieten) retractar, retraher :zijn voelsprieten -- = retractar/retraher le antennas :zijn nagels -- = retractar/retraher le ungues :die/dat ingetrokken kan worden = retractabile intrekking ZN :1 (samentrekking) contraction :2 (inzuiging) absorption, infiltration :3 (herroeping, afschaffing) revoco, revocation, cancellation, suppression, abolimento, abrogation, disdicimento, retraction, rescission :-- van een benoeming = revoco de un nomination :4 (van nagels) retraction intrepiditeit ZN :1 intrepiditate intrest ZN :1 Zie: interest intreurig BN :1 multo/summemente/extrememente triste, tristissime intricaat BN :1 intricate intriest BN :1 Zie: intreurig intrigant ZN :1 intrigante, machinator intrigant BN :1 (arglistig) intrigante intrige ZN :1 (kuiperij) intriga, intrico, machination, cabala, maneo, manovras, (samenzwering) complot, conspiration :politieke -- = intriga politic :netwerk van --s = rete de intrigas :een -- beramen = tramar un intriga :2 (LIT) intriga, fabula :-- van een tragedie = fabula de un tragedia intrigeren WW :1 (kuipen) intrigar, intricar, complotar, conspirar, insidiar, cabalar :2 (boeien) intrigar, intricar, fascinar, captivar, incantar :dat gedicht intrigeert me = iste poesia me intriga intrigerend BN :1 intrigante intrigeroman ZN :1 roman de intriga intrigestuk ZN :1 comedia de intriga intrinsiek BN :1 intrinsec :--e waarde van een munt = valor intrinsec de un moneta :--e viscositeit = viscositate intrinsec :--e halfgeleider = semiconductor intrinsec intro ZN :1 (Afk.: introductie) introduction introducé ZN :1 introducito, invitato, convitato, accompaniante :elk lid mag één -- meebrengen = cata membro potera introducer un accompaniante introduceren WW :1 (inleiden) introducer, (voorstellen) presentar :iemand -- bij de vereniging = presentar un persona al club (E) :iemand -- in invloedrijke kringen = introducer un persona in circulos influente :het -- = introduction, presentation :2 (invoeren) introducer, lancear :het -- = introduction :nieuwe ideeën -- = introducer/lancear nove ideas introductie ZN :1 (eerste kennismaking) introduction, (het voorstellen) presentation :de -- van nieuwe leden = le presentation de nove membros :iemand een -- meegeven = dar un littera de introduction a un persona :2 (ook MUZ) (inleiding) introduction :3 (het in zwang/op de markt brengen) introduction :-- van een nieuw artikel = introduction de un nove articulo introductiebrief ZN :1 littera de introduction/de presentation introductiedag ZN :1 die de orientation/introduction, die aperte introductief BN :1 introductive introductiefase ZN :1 phase de introduction introductiekaart ZN :1 carta de introduction introductieprijs ZN :1 precio de introduction introductieweek ZN :1 septimana de orientation introeven WW :1 triumphar introgressie ZN :1 introgression introgressief BN :1 introgressive :--e hybridisatie = hybridation introgressive introïtus ZN :1 (intredezang) introito :2 :(MED) -- vaginae = orificio vaginal introjectie ZN :1 introjection intron ZN :1 intron intronisatie ZN :1 inthronisation introrse BN :1 introrse :-- meeldraad = stamine introrse introspectie ZN :1 introspection :aan -- onderwerpen = introspicer introspectief BN :1 introspective :--e psychologie = psychologia introspective introspectivisme ZN :1 psychologia introspective introuwen WW :1 entrar per maritage in un familia :mijn schoondochter trouwt bij ons in = post su maritage mi filia affin veni habitar con nos introversie ZN :1 introversion introvert BN :1 introvertite :--e persoon = introvertito introvert ZN :1 introvertito intrusie ZN :1 intrusion intrusiegesteente ZN :1 rocca intrusive/de intrusion intrusiemiddel ZN :1 agente de intrusion intubateur ZN :1 intubator intubatie ZN :1 intubation intueren WW :1 intuer intuimelen WW :1 cader in intuinen WW :1 cader in le insidia, esser dupate intuïtie ZN :1 intuition, instincto, flair (F) :vrouwelijke -- = intuition feminin :feilloze -- = intuition infallibile :op zijn -- afgaan = ager secundo su intuition :bij -- = per intuition, intuitivemente :bij -- begrijpen/weten = intuer intuïtief BN :1 intuitive, instinctive :--e kennis = saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento intuitive :--e methode = methodo intuitive :--e waarheid = veritate intuitive :-- aanvoelen = intuer, saper/sentir intuitivemente intuïtionisme ZN :1 intuitionismo :-- van Bergson = intuitionismo de Bergson intuïtionist ZN :1 intuitionista intuïtionistisch BN :1 intuitionista intuïtiviteit ZN :1 intuitivitate intumescentie ZN :1 intumescentia intussen BW :1 (inmiddels) intertanto, interim, in le interim, interea, interdum :2 (desondanks) nonobstante intussusceptie ZN :1 intussusception intypen WW :1 typar (in), (COMP) introducer (in) inuline ZN :1 inulina inundatie ZN :1 (het onder water zetten) inundation :2 (terrein) terreno/area inundate :3 (water) aqua inundante inundatiegebied ZN :1 zona de inundation inundatiekanaal ZN :1 canal de inundation inundatiepeil ZN :1 nivello de inundation inundatieschade ZN :1 damno(s) de inundation inundatiesluis ZN :1 esclusa de inundation inundatiewater ZN :1 aqua de inundation inunderen WW :1 inundar :het -- = inundation inundering ZN :1 inundation invaart ZN :1 (het binnenlopen) entrata (in le porto) :2 (monding van een rivier) bucca, imbuccatura invaginatie ZN :1 (ineenschuiving) invagination :2 (MED) invagination (intestinal), intussusception inval ZN :1 (invasie) invasion, incursion, irruption :--len der barbaren = irruptiones del barbaros :vijandelijke -- = invasion inimic :een -- doen = invader, incurrer :2 (ingeving, idee) idea, inspiration, (gril) capricio :geniale -- = idea genial/luminose :3 (begin) comenciamento subite :4 (NAT) incidentia :hoek van -- = angulo de incidentia :5 :de zoete -- = le casa que ha le porta sempre/semper aperte invalidatie ZN :1 invalidation, nullification invalide BN :1 invalide, infirme, handicapate invalide ZN :1 invalido, handicapato, mutilato, stropiato invalidendorp ZN :1 village de invalidos invalidenhuis ZN :1 casa/home (E) de invalidos invalidentoilet ZN :1 toilette (F) pro invalidos invalidenwagentje ZN :1 cochietto {sj} pro invalidos invalidenwoning ZN :1 casa adaptate pro invalidos invalidenzorg ZN :1 cura de invalidos invalideren WW :1 invalidar, nullificar invaliditeit ZN :1 (het invalide zijn) invaliditate :tijdelijke -- = invaliditate temporanee :blijvende -- = invaliditate permanente :2 (arbeidsongeschiktheid) invaliditate :3 (JUR) (ongeldigheid) invaliditate invaliditeitskans ZN :1 riscos de invaliditate invaliditeitspensioen ZN :1 pension de invaliditate invaliditeitsrente ZN :1 Zie: invaliditeitspensioen invaliditeitsuitkering ZN :1 prestation/allocation de invaliditate invaliditeitsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra le invaliditate invallen WW :1 (naar binnen vallen) cader (in) :het licht moet van links -- = le lumine/luce debe cader/venir del sinistra :2 (een inval doen) facer un incursion, incurrer, invader :3 (beginnen) comenciar, (plotseling beginnen) supervenir :de dooi valt in = il comencia a disgelar :de duisternis valt in = le nocte superveni :4 (vervangen) reimplaciar, substituer :voor iemand -- = reimplaciar/substituer un persona :5 (in de rede vallen) interrumper :6 (instorten) laber, collaber :7 (te binnen schieten) occurrer :wat is jou ingevallen? = que (cosa) te ha occurrite?, que te ha venite in mente? invallend BN :1 (binnendringend) invasive, irruptive :2 (NAT) incidente :--e straal = radio incidente :--e bundel = fasce incidente :-- elektron = electron incidente :3 :--e dooi = comencio del disgelo :--e duisternis = nocte superveniente invaller ZN :1 (iemand die een inval doet) invasor :2 (vervanger) reimplaciante, substituto, locotenente, (reserve) reserva :als -- optreden = substituer a, esser le reimplaciante de invalsas ZN :1 axe de incidentia invalshoek ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) angulo de incidentia :2 (gezichtshoek) puncto de vista, angulo, perspectiva, optica, aspecto :vanuit die -- bekeken = vidite desde iste angulo/perspectiva/optica :een veelheid aan --en = un multitude de aspectos invalslijn ZN :1 linea de incidentia invalsplan ZN :1 (invasieplan) plano de invasion invalspoort ZN :1 porta de entrata invalspunt ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) puncto de incidentia invalsrichting ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) incidentia invalsvlak ZN :1 (van lichtstralen) plano de incidentia invalsweg ZN :1 (grote weg die aansluit op een rijksweg) via/cammino de accesso/de entrata :2 (bij een inval gevolgde weg) via/cammino de invasion invar ZN :1 invar invaren WW :1 entrar in :hij voer de haven in = ille entrava in le porto invariabel BN :1 invariabile, fixate, constante invariant BN :1 invariante, invariabile, constante, fixe :--e eigenschappen = qualitates invariabile/constante invariant ZN :1 invariante :adiabatische -- = invariante adiabatic :metrieke -- = invariante metric invariantentheorie ZN :1 (WISK) theoria del invariantes invariantie ZN :1 invariantia invasie ZN :1 (MIL) invasion, incursion, irruption :-- van de geallieerden in Normandië = invasion del alliatos in Normandia :2 (massale intocht) invasion :-- van toeristen = invasion de touristas {oe} invasieleger ZN :1 armea de invasion invasieplan ZN :1 plano de invasion invasietroepen ZN MV :1 truppas/fortias de invasion invasievloot ZN :1 flotta de invasion invaten WW :1 imbarrilar, intonnar invatten WW :1 (van een edelsteen) incastrar :het -- = incastratura :2 (omlijsten) inquadrar invatting ZN :1 (van edelsteen) incastratura invectief ZN :1 invectiva invegen WW :1 scopar in :de voegen van de bestrating -- = scopar sablo/arena in le interstitios inter le briccas del strata inventariëren WW :1 Zie: inventariseren inventaris ZN :1 inventario :de -- opmaken = facer le inventario, inventariar :2 (FIG) facer le balancio inventarisatie ZN :1 inventario, inventariation :jaarlijkse -- = inventario annual inventarisboek ZN :1 libro de inventario inventariseren WW :1 inventariar, facer le inventario :2 (FIG) facer le balancio, (een lijst maken van) facer un lista de, (opsommen) enumerar inventarislijst ZN :1 lista de inventario inventarisnummer ZN :1 numero de inventario inventarisprijs ZN :1 precio de inventario inventarisuitverkoop ZN :1 liquidation de inventario inventie ZN :1 invention inventief BN :1 inventive, ingeniose, creative inventiviteit ZN :1 inventivitate, ingeniositate, creativitate inverdienen WW :1 recuperar/recovrar su costos invers, invert BN :1 inverse :--e logaritme = logarithmo inverse inversie ZN :1 inversion inversieconstructie ZN :1 construction inversive inversielaag ZN :1 (METEO) strato de inversion inversiesymmetrie ZN :1 symmetria del inversion inversietheorema ZN :1 theorema del inversion invertase ZN :1 invertase, invertina invertebrata ZN MV :1 invertebratos inverteren WW :1 inverter :suiker -- = inverter sucro invertine ZN :1 invertina invertsuiker ZN :1 sucro invertite invervelend BN :1 horribilemente enoiose inverzekeringstelling ZN :1 detention/imprisionamento preventive investeerbaar BN :1 investibile investeerbaarheid ZN :1 investibilitate investeerder ZN :1 investitor investeren WW :1 investir :het -- = investimento :geld in een onderneming -- = investir moneta in un interprisa :ergens veel tijd in -- = investir multe tempore in un cosa :niet meer -- = disinvestir investering ZN :1 investimento :rentedragende -- = investimento productive :nieuwe --en aantrekken = attraher nove investimentos :de --en beknotten/beperken = disinvestir investeringsbank ZN :1 banca de investimentos investeringsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de investimentos investeringsbeknotting ZN :1 disinvestimento investeringsbeleid ZN :1 politica del investimento investeringsbeperking ZN :1 disinvestimento investeringsbijdrage ZN :1 contribution al investimento investeringsfonds ZN :1 fundo de investimentos investeringsfraude ZN :1 fraude de investimento investeringsgoederen ZN MV :1 benes de investimento investeringsklimaat ZN :1 climate pro le investimento :gunstig -- = climate favorabile pro le investimentos investeringskosten ZN MV :1 costos de investimento investeringskrediet ZN :1 credito de investimento investeringsmaatschappij ZN :1 societate de investimento(s) investeringsplan ZN :1 plano de investimento investeringsprogramma ZN :1 programma de investimento investigatie ZN :1 investigation investituur ZN :1 investitura investituurstrijd ZN :1 querela/lucta del/pro le investituras invetten WW :1 lubricar, lubrificar, ingrassar invetting ZN :1 lubrication, lubrification invijlen WW :1 intaliar con le lima inviolabel BN :1 inviolabile inviolabiliteit ZN :1 inviolabilitate invisibel BN :1 invisibile invitatie ZN :1 (uitnodiging) invitation :op een -- ingaan = acceptar un invitation :2 (kaart) carta de invitation invitatiekaart ZN :1 carta de invitation invitatiewedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de invitation inviteren WW :1 invitar, convitar in vitro ZN :1 in vitro (L) in-vitrobevruchting ZN :1 Zie: in-vitrofertilisatie in-vitrofertilisatie ZN :1 fertilisation in vitro (L) in vivo :1 in vivo (L) invlechten WW :1 interlaciar, tressar :2 (FIG) inserer, insertar, intercalar :de spreker vlocht in zijn rede enkele anekdotes in = le orator ha inserite alicun anecdotas in su discurso invlechting ZN :1 interlaciamento :2 (FIG) insertion, intercalation invliegen WW :1 (vliegend binnengaan) volar in, entrar in :de dampkring -- = entrar in le atmosphera terrestre :2 (per vliegtuig aanvoeren) transportar per aere :ingevlogen troepen = truppas aerotransportate :3 (testen) facer un volo de essayo con :4 :er -- = lassar dupar se invlieger ZN :1 pilota de essayo/test (E) invlijen WW :1 arrangiar in invloed ZN :1 (inwerking) influentia, effecto, impacto :schadelijke/verderfelijke -- = influentia nefaste/maligne/malsan :verlammende -- = influentia paralysante :overheersende -- = preponderantia, predominantia, ascendente, ascendentia :klimatologische -- = influentia climatologic :een man van -- = un homine de influentia :onder iemands -- staan = esser sub le influentia de un persona, esser submittite al influentia de un persona :zijn -- uitstrekken tot = extender su influentia a :-- hebben/uitoefenen op = influentiar, influer super :een goede/gunstige -- hebben = influer favorabilemente :zijn -- aanwenden = facer uso de su influentia, interceder :zijn -- laten gelden = facer sentir su influentia :aan de -- onttrekken = subtraher al influentia :van -- zijn op iets = influer super un cosa :veel -- hebbend = influente :onder -- van drank handelen = ager sub le effectos del alcohol :onder -- rijden = conducer in stato de ebrietate/sub influentia (del alcohol) invloedrijk BN :1 influente, de influentia :-- iemand = persona influente/de influentia/de peso :hij heeft veel --e vrienden = ille ha multe amicos influente invloedssfeer ZN :1 sphera de influentia/de interesses/de activitate, radio de action, (streek, gebied) zona de influentia invluchten WW :1 refugiar se in, cercar un refugio in invocatie ZN :1 invocation invochtdoek ZN :1 panno/pannello pro humectar/pro humidificar invochten WW :1 humectar, molliar (legiermente), humidificar :het -- = humectation, molliatura (legier), humidification :tabak -- = humidificar tabaco invochting ZN :1 humectation, molliatura (legier), humidification :-- van tabak = humidification de tabaco invochtkwast ZN :1 brossa pro humectar/pro humidificar invoege (dat) VW :1 de tal maniera (que), de tal modo (que), de tal sorta (que) invoegen WW :1 (inlassen) inserer, insertar, intercalar, interpolar :het -- = insertion, intercalation :als bestanddeel -- = integrar :opnieuw -- = reinsertar :een pauze -- = inserer/insertar un pausa :een nieuwe alinea -- = inserer/insertar un nove paragrapho :een clausule -- in een contract = intercalar un clausula in un contracto :2 (inbouwen) incastrar :het -- = incastratura :3 (verkeer) junger le traffico invoeging ZN :1 (inlassing) insertion, intercalation, interpolation, (invoegsel OOK) parte intercalate :-- van een clausule in een contract = intercalation de un clausula in un contracto :-- van een pauze = insertion de un pausa :2 (inbouwing) incastratura invoegsel ZN :1 Zie: invoeging-1 invoegstrook ZN :1 via de accesso/de entrata, pista de acceleration invoelbaar BN :1 compre(he)nsibile per empathia, recognoscibile :een -- probleem = un problema recognoscibile, un problema que on comprende per empathia invoelen WW :1 sentir/comprender per empathia invoeling ZN :1 empathia invoer ZN :1 (het invoeren) importation, introduction :illegale -- = importation illegal/clandestin :2 (goederen) importation(es) :3 (COMP) entrata, input (E) invoerartikel ZN :1 articulo de importation invoerbaar BN :1 importabile invoerbelasting ZN :1 taxa de importation invoerbelemmering ZN :1 Zie: invoerbeperking invoerbepaling ZN :1 disposition del importationes invoerbeperking ZN :1 restriction/reduction del importationes invoercertificaat ZN :1 certificato de importation invoercijfer ZN :1 cifra de importation invoercontingent ZN :1 contingente/quota de importation invoerder ZN :1 (iemand die importeert) importator :2 (iemand die introduceert) introductor invoeren WW :1 (importeren) importar :het -- = importation :weder -- = reimportar :iets clandestien -- = importar clandestinmente un cosa :2 (instellen) introducer, stabilir, establir, instaurar, instituer, adoptar :het -- = introduction, stabilimento, instauration, institution, adoption, implantation :nieuwe ideeën -- = introducer nove ideas :een belasting -- = stabilir/establir un imposto :een reglement -- = stabilir/establir un regulamento :een nieuwe mode -- = instaurar/introducer/implantar un nove moda :nieuwigheden -- = implantar innovationes :een gebruik/gewoonte -- = instaurar un costume/usage :weer -- = reintroducer, restablir, restabilir, restaurar :een gebruik/gewoonte weer -- = restaurar un costume :3 (TECHN) (ergens inbrengen) mitter in, introducer :papier in een kopieermachine -- = introducer/poner papiro in le (photo)copiator :(COMP) gegevens -- = introducer datos :4 (ten tonele voeren) introducer, presentar invoergegevens ZN MV :1 datos de entrata invoergoederen ZN MV :1 mercantias de importation invoerhandel ZN :1 commercio de importation invoerhandelaar ZN :1 importator invoerhaven ZN :1 porto de importation invoerheffing ZN :1 taxa de importation invoering ZN :1 introduction, implantation, instauration, institution, adoption :de -- van een nieuw controlesysteem = le institution de un nove systema de controlo invoeringsdatum ZN :1 data de introduction invoerland ZN :1 pais que importa/de importation invoerlijst ZN :1 lista de importationes invoermarkt ZN :1 mercato de importation invoeroverschot ZN :1 excesso/excedente/surplus (F) de importation invoerpremie ZN :1 premio de importation invoerprijs ZN :1 precio de importation invoerprodukten ZN MV :1 importationes, articulos de importation invoerquotum ZN :1 Zie: invoercontingent invoerrechten ZN MV :1 derectos de importation, doana :vrijstellen van -- = exonerar de derectos de importation :vrijstelling/vrijdom van -- = exoneration de derectos de importation :vrij van -- = exempte de doana, exempte de derectos de importation :inclusief -- = disdoanate invoerstop ZN :1 arresto del importationes invoertarief ZN :1 tarifa de importation invoerverbod ZN :1 prohibition/interdiction de importation/importar :een -- instellen = prohiber/interdicer le importation invoervergunning ZN :1 permisso/licentia/autorisation de importation/importar invoerwaarde ZN :1 valor de importation invoerwaren ZN MV :1 mercantias/merces de importation involutie ZN :1 (ook WISK, MED) involution involutieziekte ZN :1 maladia de involution involveren WW :1 involver, implicar invorderaar ZN :1 incassator invorderbaar BN :1 exigibile, recovrabile, recuperabile, (belasting) perceptibile :--e schuld = debita exigibile invorderbaarheid ZN :1 exigibilitate :-- van een schuld = exigibilitate de un debita invorderen WW :1 (betaling eisen van) demandar/exigir le pagamento de :2 (innen) perciper, incassar, recovrar, recuperar invordering ZN :1 perception, incassamento invorderingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de incassamento invouwen WW :1 (naar binnen vouwen) plicar, replicar :2 (insluiten) includer invreten WW :1 roder, eroder, corroder, morder :ingevreten ijzerwerk = ferro corrodite invretend BN :1 caustic, erosive, corrosive, mordace :-- middel = corrosivo :--e kracht = causticitate :2 (MED) phagedenic invreting ZN :1 erosion, corrosion :2 (MED) phagedenismo invriezen WW :1 (in een vaarwater vast komen te zitten) esser claudite in/per le glacie :2 (gedeeltelijk stukvriezen) esser destruite per le gelo :3 (mbt conserveren) congelar :kun je aardbeien goed --? = esque on pote congelar ben fragas? invriezing ZN :1 (mbt conserveren) congelation invrijheidstelling ZN :1 liberation :voorwaardelijke -- = liberation conditional :vervroegde -- = liberation anticipate invulbiljet ZN :1 Zie: invulformulier invulformulier ZN :1 formulario, scheda invullen WW :1 impler, reimpler, plenar, completar :de weggelaten woorden -- = completar le parolas omittite :een formulier -- = completar/plenar un formulario :vul de bon in voor een gratis catalogus = completa le bono pro un catalogo gratuite invulling ZN :1 action de impler/reimpler/plenar, completion :-- van een formulier = completion de un formulario :2 (interpretatie) interpretation :een geheel eigen -- geven aan = dar un interpretation multo personal a invuloefening ZN :1 exercitio a completar/de completamento invultest ZN :1 test (E) a completar/de completion/de completamento inwaaien WW :1 (stuk waaien) rumper se per le vento :de ruiten zijn ingewaaid = le vitros se ha rumpite per le vento, le vento ha rumpite le vitros :2 entrar portate per le vento inwaarts BW :1 verso le interior :-- draaien = girar/tornar verso le interior inwachten WW :1 attender inwalsen WW :1 (met een wals in elkaar drukken) laminar :2 (met een wals aanbrengen) laminar :ingewalst patroon = patrono laminate inwandelen WW :1 entrar in :hij wandelde het bos in = ille entrava in le bosco inwateren WW :1 (van water doortrokken worden) esser imbibite de aqua :2 (water doorlaten) infiltrar se inwatering ZN :1 (het doorlaten van water) infiltration inweefsel ZN :1 trama inwegen WW :1 pesar in plus, dar peso extra inweken WW :1 mollificar, macerar inweking ZN :1 mollification, maceration inwendig BN :1 interne, interior :-- orgaan = organo interne :klier met --e secretie = glandula a secretion interne :--e kneuzingen/kwetsuren = lesiones interne :--e bloeding = hemorrhagia interne, hematocele :--e pijn = dolor interior :--e diameter = diametro interior :--e structuur = structura interne :--e mens = homine interior :medicijn voor -- gebruik = medicamento pro uso interne :2 (GEOL, PLANTK, etc.) endogene inwendige ZN :1 interior inwerken WW :1 (in een materie thuis laten worden) initiar, orientar, familiarisar, poner/mitter al currente :zich ergens -- = familiarisar se con un cosa :nieuwe medewerkers -- = initiar/instruer nove collegas :2 (gladstrijken) lisiar :de voegen van een muur -- = lisiar le junctiones de un muro :3 (uitwerking hebben op) ager, reager, influer :zwavelzuur werkt in op ijzer = le acido sulfuric age super le ferro :op elkaar -- = interager :op iets/op iemand -- = reager super un cosa/un persona :de realiteit op zich laten -- = render se conto del realitate de un situation :(FOTO) -- op = impressionar inwerking ZN :1 action, effecto, influentia, impacto, impression :wederzijdse -- van A en B = interaction de A e B inwerkingtreding ZN :1 entrata in vigor/action :de -- van een wet = le entrata in vigor de un lege inwerkperiode ZN :1 Zie: inwerktijd inwerktijd ZN :1 periodo initial/de rodage inwerpen WW :1 (stukgooien) rumper :2 (naar binnen werpen) jectar in, lancear in, (in automaat) insertar, introducer :een muntstuk -- = introducer un moneta :3 (inbrengen tegen) objectar (contra), opponer (a) :4 (SPORT) (re)mitter/poner in joco :de rechtsbuiten werpt in = le exterior de dextra remitte le ballon in joco inweven WW :1 (mbt weven) texer (in) :bloemen -- = texer un motivo floreal :2 (FIG) (invoegen) interlaciar, interlardar, intercalar :hij wist in zijn rede vermakelijke anecdotes in te weven = ille sapeva intercalar anecdotas amusante in su discurso inwijdeling ZN :1 initiato inwijden WW :1 (plechtig in gebruik nemen) inaugurar, dedicar, (REL) consecrar, benedicer :een huis -- = inaugurar un casa :een kerk/een tempel -- = consecrar/dedicar/inaugurar un ecclesia/un templo :een priester -- = consecrar un prestre :2 (deelgenoot maken) initiar :iemand -- in de kunst van iets = initiar un persona in le arte de un cosa :-- in een geheim = initiar a/in un secreto inwijding ZN :1 (plechtige ingebruikneming) inauguration, (van een kerk) dedication, consecration :2 (mbt personen) initiation :-- in een geheim = initiation in un secreto :-- in de vrijmetselarij = initiation al/in le masoneria inwijdingsfeest ZN :1 festa/ceremonias inaugural/inaugurative/inaugurator/de inauguration, inauguration :2 festa de initiation inwijdingsplechtigheid ZN :1 ceremonia/solemnitate inaugural/inaugurative/inaugurator/de inauguration inwijdingsrede ZN :1 discurso inaugural/inaugurative/inaugurator inwijdingsritueel ZN :1 ritos de initiation inwikkelen WW :1 involver, inveloppar :2 (inpakken) impaccar, pacchettar, impacchettar, inveloppar :iets in papier -- = inveloppar un cosa in papiro inwikkeling ZN :1 inveloppamento, involution inwilligen WW :1 consentir, permitter, accordar, exaudir, assentir, acceder, acquiescer :een verzoek -- = acceder a/exaudir un petition/requesta inwilliging ZN :1 assentimento, acquiescentia, consentimento, concession, permisso inwinden WW :1 inveloppar, involver inwinnen WW :1 (trachten te krijgen) colliger, obtener, procurar se :iemands raad -- = prender consilio de un persona, consultar un persona :ik zal informatie -- = io va colliger information :bij iemand informatie -- = ir a un persona pro (haber) information :2 (DRUKK) ganiar :ruimte -- = ganiar spatio inwippen WW :1 (snel binnengaan) entrar rapidemente (in) :even bij iemand -- = facer un breve visita a un persona :2 (inbrengen) introducer in inwisselbaar BN :1 (ex)cambiabile, negotiabile, (cheques, waardepapieren) convertibile :-- geld/valuta = moneta/valuta convertibile :niet -- geld = moneta inconvertibile inwisselbaarheid ZN :1 excambiabilitate, negotiabilitate, (cheques, waardepapieren) convertibilitate :onderlinge -- van valuta's = convertibilitate de valutas inwisselen WW :1 cambiar, excambiar, (cheques, waardepapieren) converter :coupons -- = excambiar coupons (F) inwisseling ZN :1 excambio, cambio, conversion, convertimento inwoekeren WW :1 propagar se, ganiar terreno inwonen WW :1 viver/habitar in le casa de (un persona), viver/habitar con (un persona) :zijn moeder woonde bij hem in = su matre viveva con ille inwonend BN :1 qui/que vive in casa de, (intern) interne :--e leerling = scholar/alumno interne, interno :(van ziekenhuis, etc.) -- medewerker = interno :--e kinderen = infantes qui vive in le casa de lor parentes/genitores, infantes habitante con lor parentes/genitores inwoner ZN :1 habitante, residente, nativo, regnicola :dit land heeft twintig miljoen --s = iste pais ha un population de vinti milliones inwonertal ZN :1 numero/cifra de habitantes, (bevolking) population inwoning ZN :1 (het inwonen) cohabitation, sublocation :kost en -- = pension complete :2 (het wonen binnen een bepaald gebied) residentia :plaats van iemands -- = loco de residentia de un persona :3 (inwonend persoon) sublocatario :zij hebben -- = illes ha sublocatarios inworp ZN :1 (handeling) introduction, insertion :-- drie gulden = introducer/insertar tres florinos :2 (ingeworpen geld) summa/moneta insertate :3 (SPORT) remissa in joco :verkeerde/foute -- = mal remisso in joco inwortelen WW :1 inveterar se :diep ingewortelde gewoonte = habitude inveterate inwrijven WW :1 (in-/op-/aanbrengen) fricar, (met zalf) frictionar, unguer, unctar, (met was) cerar :2 (verwijten) reprochar {sj} (asperemente) inwrijving ZN :1 fricamento, friction, (met zalf) unction inzaaien WW :1 seminar :het -- = semination :het koren -- = seminar le grano inzaaiing ZN :1 semination inzage ZN :1 inspection, (JUR) compulsation :-- nemen van = prender cognoscentia/cognoscimento de :na -- van de stukken = post haber examinate le documentos :(JUR) -- krijgen in = compulsar :ter -- leggen = deponer pro inspection :hierbij zenden wij u een copie ter -- = hic juncto nos vos invia un copia pro inspection inzagen WW :1 (snee/kerf maken) insecar, intaliar, incisar, facer un incision/intalio/sectura :deze balk is niet diep genoeg ingezaagd = iste trabe/trave non ha essite intaliate satis profundemente inzake VZ :1 quanto a, concernente, in materia de, con respecto a :-- uw verdere opmerkingen, verwijzen wij u naar ... = quanto a vostre altere remarcas, nos vos refere a ... :zijn standpunt -- het racisme = su attitude concernente le racismo inzakken WW :1 (doorbuigen) flecter se/ceder sub le peso de :2 (invallen) laber, collaber inzakking ZN :1 (instorting) collapso :2 (HAND) cadita inzalving ZN :1 inunction inzamelaar ZN :1 collector, collectionator inzamelen WW :1 (ophalen, collecteren) colliger, collectar :giften -- = collectar donationes :2 (oogsten, vergaren) recoltar :honing -- = recoltar melle :3 recuperar :glas -- voor hergebruik = recuperar vitro pro recyclar lo inzameling ZN :1 collecta :een -- houden = facer un collecta :2 (KERK) collecta, questa inzamelingsactie ZN :1 collecta inzegenen WW :1 benedicer, (inwijden) consecrar :een kerk -- = consecrar un ecclesia :het huwelijk -- = dar le benediction nuptial :een huwelijk kerkelijk -- = benedicer un matrimonio/maritage pro le ecclesia inzegening ZN :1 benediction, consecration :kerkelijke -- van het huwelijk = benediction nuptial inzegeningsformule ZN :1 formula de benediction/consecration inzegeningsplechtigheid ZN :1 solemnitate/ceremonia de benediction/de consecration inzegeningsritueel ZN :1 ritual de benediction/de consecration inzeilen WW :1 entrar in inzenden WW :1 inviar :een verzoekschrift -- = inviar/presentar un petition :kunstvoorwerpen -- voor een tentoonstelling = presentar objectos de arte pro un exposition inzender ZN :1 (mbt tentoonstelling) expositor, exhibitor :2 (mbt wedstrijd) participante del concurso inzending ZN :1 invio inzendingstermijn ZN :1 termino de invio inzepen WW :1 saponar :(FIG) we zullen hem even -- = nos va fricar su facie in le nive inzeper ZN :1 persona qui sapona inzet ZN :1 (inspanning) effortio, ardor, enthusiasmo, application, devotion :2 (inleg bij het spel) moneta/summa riscate :3 (inleg bij het wedden) moneta/summa spondite :4 (eerste bod) primari offerta :5 (begin) comenciamento, principio :de -- vormen van = initiar :6 (MUZ) (aanhef) intonation :valse -- = intonation false :zuivere -- = intonation juste :7 thema central :de ontwapening werd de -- van de verkiezingen = le disarmamento se converteva in le thema central del electiones inzetbaar BN :1 usabile, empleabile, (beschikbaar) disponibile, operational, mobilisabile inzetbaarheid ZN :1 usabilitate, (beschikbaarheid) disponibilitate :de -- van extra personeel = le disponibilitate de personal extra/supplementari inzetten WW :1 (aanbrengen) mitter in, poner in, montar, includer, introducer, inserer, insertar :een ruit -- = montar un vitro :2 (beginnen) lancear, comenciar, initiar :een aanval -- = lancear un attacco :een eindsprint -- = comenciar un sprint (E) :3 (in actie laten komen) mitter in action :troepen -- = mitter truppas in action :de trainer zette beide wisselspelers in = le trainer (E)/trainator faceva entrar in joco le duo jocatores de reserva :4 (MUZ) intonar :een toon -- = intonar un tono :het volkslied -- = intonar le hymno national :5 (inbouwen) incastrar :het -- = incastratura :6 (van textiel/leer) repeciar :het -- = repeciamento :7 :(zijn best doen) zich -- voor = effortiar se pro, facer un effortio pro :alle deelnemers hebben zich volledig ingezet = tote le participantes se ha effortiate al maximo inzetting ZN :1 (het tussenzetten) insertion inzicht ZN :1 (begrip, visie) compre(he)nsion, idea, vista, notion, opinion :verschil van -- = differentia de vistas/opiniones :iemands --en kennen = cognoscer le vistas de un persona :tot het -- komen dat = compre(he)nder que :2 (doorzicht) intelligentia, perspicacia, perspicacitate, sagacitate :-- hebben in = haber intelligentia de inzichtelijk BN :1 compre(he)nsibile inzichtelijkheid ZN :1 compre(he)nsibilitate inzien WW :1 (een blik in iets werpen) jectar un reguardo in :de stukken -- = jectar un reguardo in le documentos, (JUR) compulsar le documentos :2 (beseffen) dar se conto de, prender conscientia de, (begrijpen) comprender, comprehender, (snappen) vider :de noodzaak -- van iets = esser consciente del necessitate de un cosa :het nut van iets niet -- = non vider le utilitate de un cosa :iets niet willen -- = negar le evidentia de un cosa :hij wilde maar niet -- dat = ille non voleva compre(he)nder que :3 (erkennen) recognoscer :4 (houden voor) considerar (como) inzien ZN :1 :bij nader -- = post reflexion (matur) :mijns --s = a mi aviso, in mi opinion inzinken WW :1 (onder water gaan) submerger se :het schip zonk de diepte in = le nave se affundava :2 (lager komen te liggen) bassar se inzinking ZN :1 (instorting, depressie) collapso, crise, crisis, depression :een -- te boven komen = recuperar se de/superar un depression :2 (AARDR) (plaats) depression :3 (EC) recession, depression, marasmo :4 (holte, gat) cavo inzitten WW :1 (zitten in iets) esser (sedite) in :een salarisverhoging zit er niet in = il es pauco/poco probabile que il ha un augmento salarial, un augmento del salario(s) es pauco/poco probabile :2 (bezorgd zijn) esser inquiete (de), inquietar se (de) inzittende ZN :1 occupante, (passagier) passagero, (reiziger) viagiator inzoet BN :1 multo/extrememente dulce, dulcissime inzonderheid BW :1 particularmente, in particular, (speciaal) specialmente, (vooral) super toto, (voornamelijk) principalmente inzoomen WW :1 facer un zoom (E) (super) inzouten BN :1 salar, insalar, salmuriar :vlees/haringen -- = (in)salar/salmuriar carne/haringos inzouting ZN :1 salatura in zover(re) VW :1 in tanto que inzuigen WW :1 (door inademen) aspirar, inhalar :de rook van een sigaar -- = aspirar/inhalar le fumo de un cigarro :2 (met de mond) suger, aspirar :3 (door capillaire werking) absorber, imbiber se de, impregnar se de :de spons zuigt het water in = le spongia absorbe le aqua inzuiging ZN :1 (inademing) aspiration, inhalation :2 (met de mond) suction, aspiration :3 (opslurping) absorption, imbibition, impregnation inzulten WW :1 marinar inzuur BN :1 multo/extrememente acide, acidissime inzwachtelen WW :1 bandar, inveloppar, involver inzwak BN :1 multo/extrememente debile, debilissime inzwelgen WW :1 inglutir, devorar inzwemmen WW :1 (naar binnen zwemmen) natar in IOC :1 (Afk.: Internationaal Olympisch Comité) C.I.O (Comité International Olympic) ion ZN :1 ion :negatief -- = ion negative, anion :positief -- = ion positive, positron ionen(uit)wisselaar ZN :1 (ex)cambiator ionic/de iones ionenantagonisme ZN :1 antagonismo ionic/de iones ionenbeschieting ZN :1 Zie: ionenbombardement ionenbombardement ZN :1 bombardamento ionic/de iones ionenbuis ZN :1 tubo de iones ionenconcentratie ZN :1 concentration ionic/de iones ionenemissie ZN :1 emission de iones ionenevenwicht ZN :1 balancia/equilibrio ionic/de iones ionenflux ZN :1 currente/fluxo ionic/de iones ionengeleiding ZN :1 conduction ionic ionenkristal ZN :1 crystallo ionic/de iones ionenluidspreker ZN :1 altoparlator ionic ionenmicrofoon ZN :1 microphono ionic ionenpomp ZN :1 pumpa ionic ionenraket ZN :1 missile a/con propulsion ionic ionenreactie ZN :1 reaction ionic/de iones ionenstroom ZN :1 Zie: ionenflux ionentemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura ionic ionentheorie ZN :1 theoria ionic/del iones ionentransport ZN :1 transporto de iones ionenwolk ZN :1 nube de iones Ionië ZN EIGN :1 Ionia ionisatie ZN :1 ionisation :meervoudige -- = ionisation multiple :elektrolytische -- = ionisation electrolytic :thermische -- = ionisation thermal/thermic ionisatie-energie ZN :1 energia de ionisation ionisatiegraad ZN :1 grado de ionisation ionisatiekamer ZN :1 camera de ionisation ionisatiepotentiaal ZN :1 potential de ionisation ionisatiestraling ZN :1 radiation ionisante ionisatievat ZN :1 Zie: ionisatiekamer ionisator ZN :1 ionisator Ionisch BN :1 ionic :Ionische Zee = Mar Ionic :--e zuil = columna/colonna ionic :--e bouworde = ordine ionic :-- kapiteel = capitello ionic :-- dialect = dialecto ionic :--e kolonie = colonia ionic Ionisch ZN :1 (taal) ionico, dialecto ionic ioniseerbaar BN :1 ionisabile :-- gas = gas ionisabile ioniseren WW :1 ionisar :het -- = ionisation ioniserend BN :1 ionisante :--e straling = radiation ionisante ionisering ZN :1 ionisation ionium ZN :1 (element 90) ionium ionogram ZN :1 ionogramma ionometer ZN :1 ionometro ionometrie ZN :1 ionometria ionometrisch BN :1 ionometric ionosfeer ZN :1 ionosphera ionosferisch BN :1 ionospheric :--e laag = strato ionospheric iota ZN :1 (Griekse letter) iota iotacisme ZN :1 iotacismo ipecacuanha ZN :1 ipecacuanha ipecacuanhastroop ZN :1 sirop de ipecacuanha ipecacuanhatinctuur ZN :1 tinctura de ipecacuanha Iphigenie ZN EIGN :1 Iphigenia ipso facto ZN :1 ipso facto (L) ipso jure :1 ipso jure (L) IQ :1 (Afk.: intelligentiequotiënt) Q.I. (quotiente intellectual/de intelligentia) Iraaks BN :1 irakian :--e olie = oleo irakian Iraans BN :1 iranian :--e taal = lingua iranian :--e bevolking = population iranian Irak ZN EIGN :1 Irak Irakees ZN :1 irakiano Irakees BN :1 irakian :--e bevolking = population irakian Iran ZN EIGN :1 Iran Iraniër ZN :1 iraniano irascibiliteit ZN :1 irascibilitate irenisch BN :1 irenic iridectomie ZN :1 (MED) iridectomia, iridotomia iridescent BN :1 iridescente iridescentie ZN :1 iridescentia iridium ZN :1 iridium iridiumverbinding ZN :1 composito iridic/de iridium iridotomie ZN :1 iridotomia Iris ZN EIGN :1 Iride, Iris iris ZN :1 (van het oog) iride, iris :2 (PLANTK) iride, iris irisatie ZN :1 irisation irisdiafragma ZN :1 diaphragma (a/de) iride/iris irisdruk ZN :1 impression irisate iriseren WW :1 irisar :het -- = irisation :het zonlicht iriseert de slijpvlakjes van een kristal = le luce/lumine solar irisa le faciettas de un crystallo iriserend BN :1 irisante, iridescente irisering ZN :1 irisation irish coffee ZN :1 irish coffee (E) irisverwijdering ZN :1 iridectomia, iridotomia iritis ZN :1 iritis Irokees BN :1 iroquese Irokees ZN :1 iroquese ironie ZN :1 (FIL) ironia :Socratische -- = ironia socratic :2 ironia :bittere -- = ironia amar :hij zei dat met een vleugje -- = ille lo diceva con un nuance (F) de ironia :-- van het lot = ironia del sorte/fato/destino ironisch BN :1 ironic :--e glimlach = surriso ironic/de ironia :-- schrijver = ironista :in --e zin = in un senso ironic :de brief was -- bedoeld = le littera habeva un intention ironic :-- glimlachen = surrider ironicamente :-- genoeg werd hij gearresteerd door zijn beste vriend = ironicamente su melior amico le ha arrestate ironiseren WW :1 ironisar irradiatie ZN :1 (optisch bedrog) irradiation :2 (uitstraling van pijn) irradiation :3 (NAT, MED) (bestraling) irradiation, radiation :4 (FIG) irradiation irrationaal BN :1 irrational :--e vergelijking = equation irrational :-- getal = numero irrational irrationalisme ZN :1 irrationalismo irrationalistisch BN :1 irrationalista irrationaliteit ZN :1 (onredelijkheid) irrationalitate :2 (WISK) irrationalitate irrationeel BN :1 irrational, irrationabile, disrationabile :-- gedrag = comportamento irrational :--e angst = pavor irrational irrealis ZN :1 modo irreal irrealistisch BN :1 irrealista irrealiteit ZN :1 irrealitate irrecusabel BN :1 irrecusabile irredenta ZN :1 irredenta (I) irredentisme ZN :1 irredentismo :het -- voorstaand = irredentista irredentist ZN :1 irredentista irredentistisch BN :1 irredentista irreductibel BN :1 irreductibile, irreducibile irreëel ZN :1 irreal :2 chimeric irrefutabel BN :1 irrefutabile irregulariteit ZN :1 irregularitate irregulier BN :1 (onregelmatig) irregular :op --e tijden = a intervallos irregular :2 (ongeregeld) irregular :--e troepen = truppas irregular irrelevant BN :1 irrevelante, non pertinente, impertinente :--e opmerking = observation/remarca irrelevante/non pertinente :--e feit = facto irrelevante, irrelevantia irrelevantie ZN :1 irrelevantia, impertinentia irreligieus BN :1 irreligiose irremediabel BN :1 irremediabile irreparabel BN :1 irreparabile irresistibel BN :1 irresistibile irresoluut BN :1 irresolute irreverent BN :1 irreverente irreversibel BN :1 irreversibile irreversibiliteit ZN :1 irreversibilitate :-- van de evolutie = irreversibilitate del evolution irrevocabel BN :1 irrevocabile irrigatie ZN :1 (kunstmatige bevloeiing) irrigation :-- door beluchting = irrigation aerate/per aeration :-- door infiltratie = irrigation per infiltration :2 (MED) irrigation irrigatiebuis ZN :1 Zie: irrigatieslang irrigatiegemaal ZN :1 station/installation de pumpage pro le irrigation irrigatiehevel ZN :1 siphon de irrigation irrigatie-intensiteit ZN :1 intensitate de irrigation irrigatie-interval ZN :1 intervallo inter irrigationes irrigatiekanaal ZN :1 canal irrigatori/de irrigation :netwerk van --en = rete de canales de irrigation irrigatiekanalenstelsel ZN :1 systema de canales irrigatori/de irrigation irrigatienet ZN :1 Zie: irrigatiesysteem irrigatiepeil ZN :1 nivello de irrigation irrigatieperiode ZN :1 periodo de irrigation irrigatieprocédé ZN :1 procedura de irrigation irrigatieproject ZN :1 projecto de irrigation irrigatieput ZN :1 puteo de irrigation irrigatieslang ZN :1 tubo irrigatori/de irrigation irrigatiesloot ZN :1 fossato de irrigation irrigatiesluis ZN :1 esclusa irrigatori/de irrigation irrigatiesysteem ZN :1 systema/rete irrigatori/de irrigation irrigatiewater ZN :1 aqua de irrigation irrigatiewaterkwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate del aqua de irrigation irrigatiewerken ZN :1 installationes de irrigation irrigator ZN :1 irrigator irrigeerbaar BN :1 irrigabile irrigeren WW :1 (bevloeien) irrigar :het -- = irrigation :2 (MED) irrigar :het -- = irrigation irritabel BN :1 (ook BIOL) irritabile irritabiliteit ZN :1 irritabilitate :2 (BIOL) irritabilitate, excitabilitate irritant BN :1 irritante :--e opmerking = observation irritante :-- persoon = persona irritante irritatie ZN :1 (ergernis) irritation, vexation :2 (het prikkelen) irritation :3 (FYSIOL) irritation :de huid wordt door die zeep geïrriteerd = iste sapon irrita le pelle irritatiegrens ZN :1 limine de irritation irriteren WW :1 irritar, piccar, vexar, enoiar :het -- = irritation, vexation :iemand die irriteert = irritator, vexator :jouw gedrag irriteert me = tu conducta me irrita :2 (sterk prikkelen) irritar :het -- = irritation :deze zeep irriteert de huid = iste sapon causa irritation del pelle irriterend BN :1 irritante :(ook MED) -- middel = irritante Isaäc ZN EIGN :1 Isaac isagoge ZN :1 isagoge isagogisch BN :1 isagogic isallobaar BN :1 isallobare isallobaar ZN :1 isallobaro isallotherm ZN :1 isallotherma ISBN :1 (Afk.: internationaal standaard-boeknummer) ISBN ( International Standard Book Number) (E) ischemie ZN :1 ischemia ischemisch BN :1 ischemic :--e necrose = necrose (-osis) ischemic ischias ZN :1 sciatica :--patiënt = malado de sciatica ischiaspatiënt ZN :1 malado de sciatica ischiosacraal BN :1 sacrosciatic isentropisch BN :1 isentropic isgelijkteken ZN :1 signo equal/de equalitate Isisdienst ZN :1 culto isaic Isismysteriën ZN MV :1 mysterios isaic Isispriester ZN :1 isaico islam ZN :1 islam :de wereld van de -- = le mundo islamic :tot de -- bekeren = islamisar :het bekeren tot de -- = islamisation islamiet ZN :1 islamita islamiseren WW :1 islamisar islamisering ZN :1 islamisation islamisme ZN :1 islamismo islamitisch BN :1 islamic, islamita, islamitic, musulman, mohammedan, moslem, mahometan :-- fundamentalisme = fundamentalismo islamic islamkenner ZN :1 islamologo islamoloog ZN :1 islamologo i.s.m. :1 (Afk.: in samenwerking met) in collaboration con Ismaëliet ZN :1 ismaelita Ismaëlitisch BN :1 ismaelita isme ZN :1 ismo iso-agglutinatie ZN :1 isoagglutinisation isobaar ZN :1 linea/curva isobare/isobaric, isobaro isobaat ZN :1 linea/curva isobatha, isobatha isobarisch BN :1 isobare, isobaric :-- oppervlak = superficie isobare isobarometrisch BN :1 isobarometric :--e lijnen = lineas isobarometric, isobaros isocaëder ZN :1 isocahedro isocellulair BN :1 isocellular isochoor BN :1 isochore isochromatisch BN :1 isochromatic :--e lens = lente isochromatic isochronie ZN :1 isochronismo isochronisme ZN :1 isochronismo isochroom ZN :1 isochomatic isochroon BN :1 isochrone :--e trillingen = oscillationes isochrone isoclinaal BN :1 isoclinal :--e plooi = plica isoclinal :--e breuk = fallia isoclinal isocline ZN :1 linea isocline, isoclino isoclinisch BN :1 isocline :--e lijn = linea isocline isocoagulabiliteit ZN :1 isocoagulabilitate isodiametrisch BN :1 isodiametric isodynaam ZN :1 linea isodynamic isodynamie ZN :1 isodynamia isodynamisch BN :1 isodynamic iso-elektrisch BN :1 isoelectric isofoon BN :1 isophone isogaam BN :1 isogame isogameet ZN :1 isogameta isogamie ZN :1 isogamia isoglosse ZN :1 isoglossa, linea isoglosse isogonaal BN :1 isogone, isogonal, isogonic :--e baan = trajectoria isogonal isogonisch BN :1 Zie: isogonaal isogoon ZN :1 linea isogone/isogonal/isogonic isogoon BN :1 Zie: isogonaal isohyeet ZN :1 isohyete isohyetenkaart ZN :1 carta del isohyetes isohypse ZN :1 linea isohypse, isohypsa isolatie ZN :1 (ook ELEKTR, etc.) insulamento, insulation, isolamento, isolation :akoestische -- = isolation acustic :diëlektrische -- = isolation dielectric :2 (materiaal) material isolante/insulante isolatieband ZN :1 banda isolante/insulante isolatiebuis ZN :1 tubo de isolation isolatiegen ZN :1 gen de isolation isolatiekamer ZN :1 camera de isolamento/insulamento isolatielaag ZN :1 strato isolante/insulante isolatiemateriaal ZN :1 material isolante/insulante/de isolation/de insulation isolatieplaat ZN :1 placa isolante/insulante isolationisme ZN :1 isolationismo isolationist ZN :1 isolationista isolationistisch BN :1 isolationista isolator ZN :1 (ELEKTR, etc.) insulator, isolator isoleerbaar BN :1 isolabile, insulabile isoleercel ZN :1 cella de isolation/insulation isoleerkan ZN :1 Zie: thermosfles isoleervertrek ZN :1 camera de isolation/insulation isolement ZN :1 isolamento, confinamento :in een -- leven = viver in un isolamento :het -- doorbreken = rumper le isolamento :zich uit zijn -- losmaken = abandonar su isolamento :in mijn -- ligt mijn kracht = mi isolamento es mi fortia isoleren WW :1 isolar, insular, confinar, claustrar, recluder :het -- = insulamento, isolamento, isolation :iemand die of iets dat isoleert = isolator :hij isoleert zich te veel = ille se isola troppo :(mbt ziekte) iemand -- = mitter un persona in quarantena :2 (uit een geheel halen) isolar, separar :een virus -- = isolar un virus :3 (ELEKTR, etc.) insular, isolar :het -- = insulamento, insulation, isolamento, isolation isolerend BN :1 isolante, isolator :--e taal = lingua isolator isolering ZN :1 (ook ELEKTR, etc.) insulamento, insulation, isolamento, isolation isoleucine ZN :1 isoleucina isoloog BN :1 isologe isomeer ZN :1 isomero isomeer BN :1 Zie: isomerisch isomerie ZN :1 isomeria isomerisatie ZN :1 isomerisation isomerisch BN :1 isomere, isomeric :--e waarde = valor isomeric :--e kern = nucleo isomeric :--e overgang = transition isomeric isomeriseren WW :1 isomerisar isometrie ZN :1 isometria isometrisch BN :1 isometric :--e kristallen = crystallos isometric :-- perspectief = perspectiva isometric :--e ruimten = spatios isometric isomorf BN :1 isomorphe, isomorphic isomorfie ZN :1 isomorphismo isomorfisme ZN :1 isomorphismo isoperimetrisch BN :1 isoperimetric isorachie ZN :1 curva cotidal isosensibilisatie ZN :1 isosensibilisation isospin ZN :1 spin (E) isotope/isotopic isostasie ZN :1 isostasia isostatisch BN :1 isostatic isosyllabisme ZN :1 isosyllabismo isotherm ZN :1 linea isotherme/isothermic, isotherma isothermie ZN :1 isothermia isothermisch BN :1 isotherme, isothermic, isothermal isotonie ZN :1 isotonia isotonisch BN :1 isotonic isotoon ZN :1 isotonic isotoop ZN :1 isotopo :radioactieve -- = isotopo radioactive :stabiele -- = isotopo stabile isotopenscheiding ZN :1 separation isotopic/del isotopos isotopenspin ZN :1 spin (E) isotopic isotopie ZN :1 isotopia isotopisch BN :1 isotope, isotopic :--e spin = spin (E) isotope/isotopic isotransplantaat ZN :1 isotransplant isotransplantatie ZN :1 isotransplantation isotron ZN :1 isotron isotroop BN :1 isotrope, isotropic isotroop ZN :1 isotropo isotropie ZN :1 isotropia isotype ZN :1 isotypo Israël ZN EIGN :1 Israel :van/uit -- = israeli, israelian Israëli ZN :1 israeli, israeliano Israëliër ZN :1 israeli, israeliano Israëliet ZN :1 israelita Israëlisch BN :1 israeli, israelian Israëlisch ZN :1 (taal) hebreo Israëlitisch BN :1 israelita :-- feest = festa israelita issue ZN :1 thema, question, problema, subjecto :hot -- = question/problema actual/del actualitate istmisch BN :1 isthmic :--e spelen = jocos isthmic istmus ZN :1 isthmo :de -- van Corinthe = le isthmo de Corintho Istrië ZN EIGN :1 Istria it. :1 (Afk.) it., id. Italiaan ZN :1 italiano Italiaans BN :1 italian :--e taal = lingua italian :-- karakter = italianitate :-- maken = italianisar :--e trek/uitdrukking = italianismo :-- sprekend = italophone :-- sprekende = italophono italiaans ZN :1 (taal) italiano Italiaanstalig BN :1 italophone italianiseren WW :1 italianisar italianisme ZN :1 italianismo :--n gebruiken = italianisar Italië ZN EIGN :1 Italia italiek ZN :1 littera/character italic, italica Italisch BN :1 italic :--e taal = lingua italic :-- recht = derecto italic :--e volksstam = populo italic item BW :1 item, idem item ZN :1 (nieuwsbericht, onderwerp) question, subjecto :2 (punt, post) articulo, item (E) iteratie ZN :1 iteration iteratief BN :1 iterative :--e methode = methodo iterative :--e bewerking = operation iterative :2 (TAAL) iterative, frequentative :-- werkwoord = verbo iterative, iterativo iteratief ZN :1 verbo iterative, iterativo itereren WW :1 iterar, repeter Ithaka ZN EIGN :1 Ithaca ithyfallie ZN :1 ithyphallia ithyfallisch BN :1 ithyphallic itinerarium ZN :1 itinerario i.t.t. :1 (Afk.: in tegenstelling tot) in contrasto con i.v. ZN :1 (Afk.: in voce) in voce i.v.m. :1 (Afk.: in verband met) in connexion con ivoor ZN :1 ebore :van -- = eboree, eburnee :-- bewerken = (draaien) tornar ebore, (insnijden) incisar/gravar ebore ivoorachtig BN :1 eboree, eburnee ivoordraaier ZN :1 tornator de ebore ivoordraaierij ZN :1 torneria de ebore ivoorkarton ZN :1 carton (de) ebore, bristol (E) ivoorkleur ZN :1 color de ebore ivoorkleurig BN :1 (de color de) ebore Ivoorkust ZN EIGN :1 Costa de Ebore ivoormeeuw ZN :1 laro eboree ivoorwerker ZN :1 Zie: ivoordraaier ivoorwit BN :1 de ebore ivoren BN :1 eboree, eburnee, de ebore :-- doos = cassa de ebore :zich in zijn -- toren terugtrekken = retirar se in su turre de ebore ivoriet ZN :1 corozo Ivriet ZN :1 (taal) hebreo moderne Iwan ZN EIGN :1 Ivan :-- de Verschrikkelijke = Ivan le Terribile ixia ZN :1 ixia Ixion ZN EIGN :1 Ixion :het rad van -- = le rota de Ixion izabel ZN :1 isabella izegrim ZN :1 grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator i.z.g.st. :1 (Afk.: in zeer goede staat) in multo bon condition, in optime stato